¿Herencia leonina o herencia viperina?
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Regresé para relatarles que pasó con la familia Potter Malfoy y como las Claymore vencerán a los Yomas... ¿no creen? Yaoi, algo AU, Mpreg, OC y lo que se presente, más nunca con violencia innecesaria, así que si llegaste aqui de casualidad buscando violaciones o esas horribles cosas, lamento defraudarte, pero nunca las he manejado ni pienso hacerlo para ser popular.
1. Chapter 1

Muchísimas gracias a: Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Gabycha, Pain99, Rousmary, NUMENEESSE, Sweetvioleth, Angelica y Kane-noona.

Los personajes de _**Harry Potter**_ son creación de J.K. Rowling y _**Claymore**_ son creación de _sensei_ Norihiro Yagi.

* * *

**¿Herencia leonina o Herencia viperina?**

**Por Tlacuilo1**

* * *

Con toda ese escena y con Teresa _sin soltar_ la espada. Lucius caminó hasta el moreno y le pidió:

–Démela Potter y descanse.

Remus acercó una silla a la cama, donde Draco arrullaba a la pequeña Clare; que sintiendo la serenidad en su gestante se quedó dormida; en cambio Teresa estaba más que despierta y mirando todo con curiosidad. Lucius meció a su nieta y se acercó a Remus.

–Mira Rem, es hermosa y es una Malfoy.

Harry medio desmayado, masculló…

–Y Potter.

–Eso no se nota mucho, ellas son rubias… platino.

Insistió el patriarca Malfoy y viendo que Harry ya estaba recostado a lado de Draco, Remus intervino a favor de los Potter.

–Teresa, se emocionó con la espada de _Gryffindor_.

Draco por fin se soltó a reír…

–¡Oh por Merlín, ella tiene horas de nacida, no sabe de colores de casas o de familias nobles!

Theo rió divertido con su amigo. Los nuevos abuelos sostuvieron a las niñas en lo que Draco pedía que dejaran descansar a Harry con él en la cama. Nott levitó al moreno y lo colocó a lado del rubio que acarició el cabello rebelde de este y lo puso detrás de la oreja…

Remus vio el amor en los ojos grises del rubio menor y se sintió afortunado por Harry y por él; siendo receptores del amor de ese par; no en vano los habían ayudado en esa guerra contra Voldemort y se arriesgaron tanto por ellos e incluso Draco le dio una familia a Harry.

Theo miró a los mayores y con algo de timidez mencionó…

–He estado, estudiando algo de los libros de _medimagia_, si quieren, puedo revisar a Potter.

Los adultos se asombraron y luego asintieron, dejando que Theo examinará al moreno. Harry podía descansar y Draco también.

Las bebés parecieron removerse inquietas y Lupin opinó:

–Deben tener hambre.

El Malfoy afirmó y mando llamar a un elfo:

–Tiny, que alisten dos biberones.

El elfo hizo una reverencia y desapareció en un _plop_. Theo terminó y aseguró:

–Nada que no se cure con descanso y algunas pociones revitalizantes; pero yo diría que gran trabajo lo hará esta siesta. Pero si quieren estar más seguros, podemos llamar de nuevo a un _medimago_.

–Confiamos en ti. Además creo que con la batalla en San Mungo deben estar muy ocupados. –opinó Remus.

Lucius arrulló de nuevo a Teresa y miró al rubio trigo…

–Sé que debemos ir a ver si necesitan ayuda, más…

–No somos tan necesarios; creo que Severus con ayuda de Sirius lo harán bien.

000

Las guerreras no descansaron, en cuanto regresaron a La Organización, fueron enviadas de nuevo a su siguiente misión.

Octavia ni siquiera miró atrás al avanzar hacia la búsqueda de… Isley del Norte.

Seguramente no regresaría; ella no era crédula; no obstante esos _Inefables_; daban palos de ciego al no ver que los _Abisales_ solo serían vencidos por otros _Abisales_.

Más tarde. No hubo mucha sorpresa, al notar que su ataques con al espada no hicieron nada contra el gran centauro de hielo que era Isley. Octavia terminó por _despertar_ y como broma del destino su forma de _Kakuseisha_ era muy similar a la de Isley.

Otra _Claymore_ se perdió y un nuevo ser despertado nació, Octavia: _La yegua salvaje_.

000

Los Weasley recorrieron el lugar en busca de todos sus hijos. No eran los únicos haciendo eso.

Los heridos eran llevados a un espacio acondicionado en el comedor del castillo. Severus daba órdenes a los maestros que no estaban tan heridos, para que hicieran una lista de todos los niños y los que podían debían ser enviados a su casa, por el momento.

Sirius recorría el lugar y tenía una muy mala tarea; el revisar cuantas y quienes eran las bajas.

La primera era por desgracia, Minerva MacGonagall, ella no fue devorada, pero si aplastada por uno de los más fuertes _Yōma_ que asaltaron. A ella se le unieron –en ese viaje sin retorno–, algunos _aurores_ y dos maestros _Mortífagos_.

Los Weasley revisaron a sus hijos y los contaron. Estaban a salvo…. Por el momento. Ginny estuvo con sus compañeros a salvo y protegida por los que siempre molestaron… los maestros de ese curso.

Los prejuicios sobre bandos; no debían existir, no con ese enemigo en común; no obstante ¿De verdad no existirían? ¿O se dirigirían a algo o alguien más?

000

Hermione y Ron llegaron apresurados buscando a su amigo… sin embargo no lo encontraron en persona; o no de cierto modo, pues lo vieron irse con Lucius Malfoy, no así la historia de como venció al Señor Oscuro y no se quedó ni un minuto más, después de haber ganado.

Sirius vio acercarse a ese par y exhaló; al parecer era el elegido para contarles todo.

Hermione en cuanto se acercó comenzó a decir…

–¡¿Es cierto?!

–¿Qué? –cuestionó sereno el Black.

La castaña movió la cabeza tratando de poner en orden sus ideas.

–Harry… ganó… –Sirius afirmó y volvió a esperar que más deseaban saber eso leones– ¿Y dónde está? Nadie parece saberlo ¡¿Cómo no están preocupados?!

Ron se unió a su amiga y preguntó:

–¡¿No lo buscaran?! Vimos que se lo llevó Lucius Malfoy ¡¿Y si le hace daño?!

–Es cierto, después de lo que hicimos, de lo que Harry le gritó y…

–¡Basta! –Detuvo Sirius– Harry está bien.

Los chicos se quedaron estupefactos, y el _animago_ gruñó…– preguntaré si pueden ir a visitarlo. –El par solo atinó a asentir– No en este momento, porque tengo cosas que hacer; ustedes deberían de ver en que pueden ayudar.

Hermione agarró de la mano a Ron y se retiraron para unirse a Molly, que ayudaba a los heridos.

000

Como creyeron en un principio y por el motivo que Lucius iba a enviar a su hijo a Francia, sucedió y el aviso arribó a la Mansión, siendo recibido por el elfo mayordomo Tiny; que lo llevó con su amo.

En la salita del piso superior; Lucius alimentaba a su nieta mayor en lo que Remus lo hacía con Clare.

Ambos magos se sentían felices y casi podían olvidar que aún no se libraban de ese peligro mayor.

Tiny no deseaba interrumpir esa atmosfera de tranquilidad y felicidad, pero debía hacerlo.

–Amo, Señor Lucius, una carta del Ministerio, señor.

El aludido asintió:

–Déjalo en la mesa.

El elfo obedeció y se retiró. Remus comentó:

–Es por ellas ¿no?

–Seguramente, debe ser el registro de su nacimiento. Ese aviso sería fatal antes de hoy, pero el atolondrado de Potter lo evitó.

–No le digas así, frente a ellas.

Defendió Remus y el rubio platino se rió divertido.

…

* * *

Regresé porque debía más a esta historia y las personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de leerla. Y bueno por un poco de amor propio, desee dejar a las nuevas generaciones –y una que otra ya no tan nueva– la creación de fics, pero... señoritas las críticas se reciben se aprende de ellas y se sigue avante y no se pone uno a quejarse con su horda de fantards; un comentario siempre se agradece por muy simple que les parezca, ninguna somos escritoras profesionales para tener poses de diva. Los fics no son como hacer enchiladas y en granel, deben poner parte de sus emociones y buenas ideas así como un pedacito de nuestro ser en ellos; con buena ortografía, redacción y gramática, no por una frase o "_Kieor un fic de esto_" como he visto últimamente, quieran hacer una porquería por complacer. Parecerá que soy una vieja quejándose, pero no hagamos de este bonito hobbie un vertedero de mierd... mal hechas.

**Y por favor si vienes a esta página a querer subir tus historias mal hechas, no digo que no lo hagas, pero colócate el escudo y aguanta valientemente una crítica o si no... de verdad ni vengas**.

Bueno para quejas reclamos o un saludo les dejo mi perfil de Facebook que es: **Suzuya Tlacuilo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

* * *

Las infantas terminaron de comer y fueron alistadas para que descansaran; inevitablemente ambas buscaron el calor de su gestante, por lo que fueron llevadas con Draco, que al sentirlas se removió de inmediato y las recibió; contrario a lo que esperaba definitivamente Lucius, Harry también se movió y se adaptó para que su nenas cupieran entre ellos.

–Aún si, temo que las aplasten... –susurró Remus.

–Está bien, una elfina las cambiaran a su cuna, cuando ya están totalmente dormidas.

Los mayores, se retiraron sigilosos y regresaron a la salita; donde un servicio de té con algunas pociones revitalizantes, estaba servido.

Theo por su parte, estaba en su habitación, esperando que el mundo mágico se tranquilizara para ir a ver su mansión o lo que quedaba de ella.

000

..._Recostados uno al lado del otro descansando después de su orgasmo. Harry se giró y vio el semblante pacifico de Draco durmiendo; claramente eso había dejado de ser un plan, desde el momento en que se abrió al rubio y le contó de su infancia y luego se entregaron uno al otro; ya no pudo ni siquiera imaginarse no ser sincero con Draco así que... al precio que fuera le contaría todo el plan. El moreno sonrió un poco ¿A quién deseaba engañar? Draco ya era muy importante para él desde antes, si no porque estaba tan preocupado por el enojo del rubio con su actitud y reclamos injustificados._

_Harry sintió que Draco se removió y exhaló aire._

_El Malfoy parpadeó y tardó un poco en enfocar y ubicarse en donde se hallaba. El sonrojo se instaló en las mejillas del rubio, recorriendo sus facciones hasta las orejas. _

–_Ha... Harry... –focalizó el de ojos grises, su voz se escuchaba un poco ronca._

_El moreno, sonrió y se volteó para estar frente a Draco._

–_Estoy igual. _

–_¿Igual?_

–_Si, nervioso y algo avergonzado._

–_No, yo... no lo estoy. –dijo muy seguro el rubio, aunque el color rosa en sus mejillas, desmentía sus palabras._

–_Claro. –claudicó Harry– Yo estoy muy feliz._

_El Slytherin tuvo que asentir y agregar..._

–_Bueno yo también... ¡Un poco! _

_Harry ahora si rió divertido. _

–_No importa yo estoy muy, muy feliz por los dos._

_Draco sonrió de lado y pasó una de sus manos por la rebelde cabellera del Potter._

–_No creí que esto podría verse más despeinado._

–_Lo ves, yo supero todas tus expectativas._

–_¡Oh por Merlín!_

_Draco terminó por unirse a la risa de su amante. Harry se fue calmando y suspiró._

–_¿Sabes también en que soy bueno?_

–_¿En qué?_

–_En arruinar los buenos momentos._

–_¿Por qué dices eso?_

_Los ojos verdes se fijaron en los grises y su dueño continuó:_

–_Draco esto inició... por idea de Hermione..._

_El rubio se incorporó y miró con suspicacia al león._

–_¿De qué Dementores hablas?!_

–_Te diré todo, pero antes debes saber que me enamoré de ti._

–_..._

–_¿Draco?_

–_Tampoco soy un tonto Potter, lo que hicimos no fue simple sexo, eso hasta un "frio" Slytherin como yo lo sintió y sé distinguir esa mirada..._

–_¿Cual?_

–_Esa que me das._

–_¡¿De verdad me crees?!_

–_¿No debería? ¿Soy crédulo por eso?_

–_¡No! Si bien hubo un plan to... –Harry vio a Draco y juntando toda su valentía, se dijo que si este le dio la oportunidad de no correr o cruciarlo e incluso creer en sus sentimientos, él debía relatar todo. _

_Por su parte Draco sabía que en el acercamiento de Harry y el trio hubo algo raro, no obstante no es como si esa tregua no les beneficiara a los dos grupos, por si fuera poco, tal vez se estaba portando no muy acorde a como lo criaron, pero deseaba creer en la sinceridad de esa mirada esmeralda, brillante cuando era dirigida a él. _

–_Todo empezó con una idea de Hermione..._

_Harry relató todo acerca del "excelente plan" y si bien Draco deseó sentirse herido, no pudo no después de la angustia que se notaba en los gestos de Harry que desde que inició su relato le agarró la mano, se acercó y buscó que no lo dejara de ver; por supuesto por el temor de que él saliera furioso de ahí; más seguía siendo un Sly y conforme a ello, escucharía, evaluaría y actuaria de acuerdo a pensarlo un poco. _

–_Por supuesto nadie me advirtió que Draco Malfoy era un encantador de leones y que su humor y sarcasmo eran muy divertidos, además que de tus debilidades no se burlaba si no te hacia encararlas y seguir adelante...y por si fuera poco que con cada momento que pasaba con él... me gustaba cada vez más. Eso no fue justo ¿no crees?_

_El rubio suspiró y vio al de ojos verdes que aun con temor esperaba su veredicto._

–_Me gustabas Potter; hay que darle crédito a Granger por notarlo, pero igualmente no es como si yo lo estuviera ocultando demasiado. ¿Qué si voy a romper todo esto de la tregua y lo que sea que tenemos...?_

–_... Yo... No quiero, por supuesto, más comprendo si me... desprecias. –terminó el moreno, inclinando la mirada._

_Draco bufó y rodó los ojos. Alzó el rostro del de ojos verdes y lo miró con firmeza:_

–_No seas exagerado Potter. Por supuesto estoy enojado, pero puedes comenzar con un buen regalo y no seas tacaño que debes tener suficientes galeones. Que si le voy a dejar el camino libre a la comadrejilla para ser tu... tu novia ¡Ni en sueños! Y si me enamoraste, pues te aguantas porque seguiremos juntos. –Los ojos verdes se pusieron brillantes de lágrimas no derramadas._

–_Si..._

–_Bien. En cuanto a que ya sé todo y tú estás enamorado de mí..._

–_Y tú de mí._

–_No interrumpas. Bueno eso, no debe saberlo nadie._

_-–¿Por qué?_

–_Harry ninguno de tus amigos podrían guardar el secreto y la verdad de ese modo no podrán decir nada de lo que no saben._

–_Ya entiendo. Que nadie lo sepa._

–_No, incluso pienso un poco en mi padre, puede que él lo acepte al final, más no deseo darle más problemas de los que ya tiene._

–_Entonces... Solo nosotros..._

–_Como debe ser._

–_Si. Tampoco quisiera que corrieras peligro._

–_Eso no se puede evitar._

_Draco besó al moreno y Harry correspondió..._

Harry despertó aun suspirando, al recordar como esa noche fue la que marcaría el camino que Draco y el seguirían. Indudablemente gracias a la fé que Draco quiso poner en él.

El moreno se removió en la cama tratando de no molestar al rubio y notó que él ya estaba vestido con un cómodo pijama y sus heridas habían sido tratadas. Harry buscó a sus hijas y notó una cuna doble del lado de Draco, una cuna especialmente elegante en colores blancos y perla.

Harry sonrió ampliamente al recordar, la tarde que recibió la nota de Draco en donde le comunicaba...

_**Potter...**_

_**Jodido tú y tu maravillosa suerte ¡Ese maldito gen recesivo si lo tengo!**_

_**P.D. Por lo menos ten la decencia de escoger un nombre ¡Y cuidado con que te mueras antes!**_

Harry sonrió y con delicadeza se levantó para ir a revisar a sus nenas. El moreno observó a sus hijas durante un rato, antes de dirigirse de nuevo a la cama; más también estaba preocupado por los demás de la orden y los Weasley. Al ser padre le daba otra perspectiva de ver todo, pues creía firmemente que cualquier asunto que le afectara a su familia debía ser revisado. Como esa tarde que dejó de lado todo y fue hasta King Cross, y ahí casi se vuelve loco al ver a Draco herido por ese ser.

Harry estaba fatigado, más su preocupación parecía no estar de acuerdo. Así que vio una bata que hacia juego con su pijama, se la colocó y salió del lugar, poniendo mucha atención para escuchar las voces que lo guiaran a donde encontraría más información. Un elfo pequeño apareció frente a él y amablemente le preguntó:

–¿El amo, desea acompañar al amo Lucius?

Harry asintió y el pequeño de orejas grandes lo guió hasta la sala donde Remus y Lupin se encontraban.

000

Con Voldemort muerto y los _mortífagos_ sin ganas de seguirlo o bien ya inexistentes porque abandonaron antes las filas del Lord. Rimt se preocupó del futuro, pues sin esa atención que el Lord les quitaba del mundo mágico, este se giraría a ver sus creaciones y si bien la efectividad iba en aumento con más guerreras uniéndosele, también notarían esos "_Devoradores Voraces_" que _casualmente_ aumentaban y eran más poderosos y hambrientos que los que Voldemort hizo.

Rimt bufó frustrado y se dijo que era hora de llevar un recuento de las guerreras que parecían más al borde de despertar, para estar listos y cortar el problema de raíz.

...

* * *

¡Muchísimas gracias noona-kane!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

* * *

En la sala y con los dos rubio mayores bebiendo ya unos sorbos de té. Lucius abrió el pergamino y leyó…

–Dos mellizas llegaron al mundo mágico la presente fecha; nacidas de Draco Lucius Malfoy Black como gestante, sangre pura con gen recesivo y de Harold James Potter Evans como progenitor, sangre mezclada.

Remus bebió su té y acotó…

–Nunca me ha gustado que siempre pongan esas cosas de tipos de sangre.

Lucius se encogió de hombros, no obstante una línea casi invisible lo hizo casi gruñir…

–...Dos brujas con una extraña y mínima línea de sangre no totalmente mágica, solo vista en otras criaturas del mundo mágico: Los _Yōmas_.

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamó el licántropo– ¡¿De dónde sacaron esa estupidez?!

Lucius releyó el pergamino, sin embargo no había más aclaración sobre ese inciso. Cerró el documento y suspiró, luego se levantó y caminó. Remus lo vio y con algo de sospecha cuestionó.

–¿Tú sabes algo?

–No sé si sea por lo que estoy pensando...

–Dime...

–Ese día en que Draco fue atacado en la estación de King Cross. Theodoro dijo que lo vio herido y si incluso su ropa tenía sangre, pero cuando lo revisamos no tenía herida alguna.

–¿Y él que dice?

–Que sintió que uno de los apéndices de ese _ser_ lo atravesó... ¿Crees que...?

Remus dejó su taza de té y se quedó callado un momento.

–Según nos comentaron los _inefables_ en esa ocasión, para hacer a los _Claymore_ es necesario colocarles sangre y carne de esos monstruos; y luego Sirius nos comentó que solo vio niñas, o sea mujeres... como Riful Nott; o sea las infantas son más compatibles... –concluyó Lucius.

–¡Oh por Merlín! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que de algún modo las bebés absorbieron parte de ese ser y se convirtieron en _Claymore_?! –exclamó Remus.

–Yo deseo pensar que no...

Lucius casi de frustración, las pruebas eran pocas, pero contundentes, esa línea ajena y...

–Pero tal vez no Remus, son Malfoy, por eso su color de cabello y ojos, tal vez la herencia de los Potter no se nota aún...

Remus caminó hasta su pareja y lo abrazó.

–Están pequeñas debemos hacer pruebas o... no mencionar nada.

La puerta se abrió y alguien entró.

–Aunque yo desearía lo mismo, no quiero que mis hijas tengan algo que no sabemos en su cuerpo... –dijo Harry entrando a la sala.

–Harry... –susurró Remus.

El moreno, un poco más repuesto, caminó hasta uno de los sillones individuales y se dejó caer.

–Al saber esto, me siento más seguro de que debimos acabar antes con esta locura. –agregó el de ojos verdes.

Lucius se alejó de Remus y vio detenidamente al joven en el sillón. No, al hombre. Ese día había vencido al Lord Oscuro y también se convirtió en padre, para mucho hubiera demasiado y se hubieran quebrado ante los primeros embates, sin embargo Harry se veía en ese momento derrotado, pero por creer que no protegió antes a su familia. Lucius exhaló y comenzó a decir...

–Al contario Potter, gracias a usted, mis nietas están vivas y mi hijo con ellas; si esa tarde en la estación no hubiera intervenido, ninguno estaría aquí. No sabemos si este poco de sangre o lo que sea pueda afectarle a Teresa y Clare, tal vez estamos exagerando y no sea nada.

Harry alzó la vista y...

–¿Usted cree?

Había tanto anhelo en esa mirada esmeralda que Lucius y Remus tuvieron que asentir y agregar:

–Y si no, su magia no se verá afectada por que puedan usar una espada con maestría, no. –aseguró el licántropo.

Harry se permitió sonreír y acotar:

–Sí, mi Teresa ya hasta se adueñó de la de _Gryffindor_.

–Bueno mi nieta tiene un poco de mal gusto, no se puede evitar. –mencionó como quien no quiere la cosa el rubio patriarca.

–¡Lucius! –exclamó Remus ofendido.

Harry se sintió más sereno y fue cuando preguntó por Sirius y Severus, a lo que los mayores le informaron que estos se hallaban aun en Hogwarts.

–Quisiera ir, pero no creo que en este momento sea de mucha ayuda, desperté y bajé, pero creo que solo fue porque aún no me creo todo lo que ha pasado.

Lucius agitó la mano como restándole importancia:

–Usted regrese a descansar, ahora que el Lord ya no es una amenaza, podemos ir Remus y yo.

–Pero ustedes también combatieron deben estar agotados.

Remus asintió un poco avergonzado.

–¿Qué les parece si dejamos que Sirius y Severus nos envíen una lechuza o nos llamen por vía flu si nos necesitan?

Harry estuvo de acuerdo y acompañado de un elfo, regresó con su familia a descansar, después de tomar un baño rápido.

Harry se quedó un minuto parado viendo a sus tres rubios y negó suavemente, a él no le importaba lo que dijera ese pergamino Teresa y Clare eran solo suyas y punto. No en vano ellos habían luchado por mantenerlas a salvo y en secreto de todos, incluidos sus cercanos. Sabía que debía disculpar con Lucius, no obstante ya sería más tarde, por el momento agradecía que este no lo hubiera echado de su casa.

000

Ese detalle no debía ser conocido, no si no deseaban que todos en el mundo mágico los cuestionaran o peor se pusieran furiosos. Rimt se preguntaba como algo como eso sucedió, más tuvo que reconocer que los _Kakuseishas_ que ahora sumaban tres, acamparon tranquilamente y a sus anchas cerca de Londres mágico, y su teoría era que de algún modo tuvieron contacto o atacaron a ese heredero. Sin embargo esa noticia de las mellizas nacidas con un mínimo de parte _Yōma_ no debía salir de él y suponía los padres de ellas, a ninguno de ellos les convenía que eso se supiera. Así que el mago guardó celosamente el pergamino con esa información y se dijo que los Malfoy o Harry Potter no harían nada y si en algún futuro lo intentaban, él usaría esa información a su favor.

Rimt salió de su oficina y caminó hasta donde las más jóvenes guerreras entrenaban. Su curiosidad científica lo hacía pensar en las posibilidades de saber de qué podrían ser capaces unas _Claymore_ nacidas y no hechas, nacidas de carne y sangre de un _Kakuseisha_ un despertado del rango más alto. No obstante sabía que no se le permitiría acercarse a ellas, más con lo amado que ahora era el joven progenitor al haber derrotado a Voldemort.

000

El castillo de Hogwarts se mantuvo en pie y si bien hubo muchos pedazos de este que se tuvieron que usar como proyectiles, no quedó tan devastado.

Severus recorrió los pasillos revisando que los menos heridos fueron hasta la enfermería improvisada en el comedor; Sirius se había adelantado para buscar a los otros de la Orden.

El Director entró al comedor y si bien muchas camas estaban ocupadas, no eran tantas como él se imaginó. El pocionista vio a Sirius cerca de un grupo de pelirrojos y como si este lo sintiera, se giró a verlo y lo llamó con un ademan de mano.

Severus avanzó entre las personas y al ver a una de las brujas que ayudaba, sacó de su túnica un pequeño cofre que engrandeció y se lo entregó a la mujer...

–Tome esto, es un surtido de pociones, lléveselo a Pomfrey, las necesitaran.

La mujer aceptó el cofre y se retiró de inmediato.

Severus llegó hasta los de la Orden y Sirius se acercó a él...

–Preguntan por Harry, ya les he dicho que está bien.

Severus vio con el ceño fruncido a los pelirrojos, no obstante se serenó, pensando en que ellos hasta hacía unas horas estaban tan confundidos como ellos.

Molly se adelantó y les dijo...

–Hermione y Ron nos dijeron que vieron a Harry irse con Lucius Malfoy...

Severus casi gruño, sin embargo fue Sirius el que contestó:

–¿Molly aun desconfías de ellos, después de todo esto? Gracias a ellos hemos terminado ganando esta guerra y sin muchas pérdidas. Nos ayudaron desde hace tiempo.

La mujer tuvo la decencia de verse avergonzada, mas Hermione alzó la voz...

–¡Pero Dumbledore...!

Severus detuvo con un ademan a Sirius que se veía más que molesto y dispuesto a cantarle algunas cosas a la joven bruja.

–Su muerte era inevitable estaba envenenado y no hubo nada que yo pudiere hacer, por eso orquestó hasta eso... su muerte y si bien no deseaba que ustedes lo supieran, tampoco tengo alma de mártir para soportar su desconfianza y molestia. –explicó Snape a varios miembros de la orden que junto con los Weasley se reunieron para escuchar.

–Exacto, a pesar de que no les dieron el beneficio de la duda; Severus y Lucius siguieron colaborando con nosotros para destruir a Voldemort; vamos que de Mortífagos solo quedó el nombre, pues igualmente los más jóvenes también pusieron su granito de arena a pesar de ciertas cosas que los de nuestro bando hicieron, no chicos. –Sirius vio significativamente a Ron y Hermione.

–No pensamos que después de lo que hicimos siguiera la ayuda, pensamos que eso, podría predisponer a... cualquiera –confesó la chica. Los Weasley la observaron y la castaña aun mordiéndose los labios, declaró todo lo que ellos hicieron, lo de ese plan.

–¡¿Cómo pudieron?!–exclamó Molly.

–Eso fue horrible y muy deshonesto –amonestó Arthur.

Ron se cruzó de brazos y luego también gritó.

–¡Queríamos ayudar como se pudiera! ¡Y ustedes son mi familia, daría lo que fuera por ponerlos a salvo!

Arthur negó y acotó:

–Si todos pensáramos de ese modo, no quedaría nadie vivo en este mundo Ron, y si bien comprendo y me enorgullece tu gran amor por nosotros, eso no justifica que te sea factible herir a otros, pues precisamente eso es lo que criticábamos en los _Mortífagos_.

–O sea que ellos terminaron actuando con menos egoísmo que nosotros y recibimos el ejemplo de su acciones, eso es bizarro. –opinó George.

–Eso solo demuestra que no somos tan diferentes. –concluyó Sirius.

Los rostros de los adultos se pusieron rígidos; si bien no justificaban las acciones del trio tampoco podían culparlos totalmente, esa guerra no era de ellos y los inmiscuyeron; y por eso Sirius tenía toda la razón.

–Hicimos mal y sin duda debemos disculparnos, más Harry... se fue de Grimmauld Place y no supimos nada de él hasta que lo vimos con Lucius Malfoy. –siguió diciendo la castaña. Severus y Sirius se vieron uno al otro escuchando a Hermione.

–Cuando dejó Grimmauld Place, solo dijo algo de salvar a su familia, por eso en cuanto las defensas nos lo permitieron, venimos hasta aquí, creímos que se refería a todos ustedes, más cuando ganó, se desapareció de inmediato...

Mencionó Ron. Sirius se rascó la nuca y dejó salir un suspiró:

–Bueno él no hablaban de ustedes, ni de nosotros o de cierto modo sí, pero... ¡¿Oh por Merlín como explico esto?!

Severus se apiadó de su pareja y continuó:

–Digamos que para que esta victoria se llevara a cabo, hubo más de un Slytherin y un Gryffindor uniéndose como parejas en realidad.

Sirius sonrió ante lo dicho por el Director y agarró la mano de este.

–Severus y yo estamos juntos... –El _animago_, sin embargo no quiso agregar lo de Remus y Lucius o lo de las pequeñas Potter– Pero como lo prometí, si quieren ver a Harry los llevaremos en cuanto esto se tranquilice y consiga el permiso.

Los pelirrojos y los otros de la Orden, tenían más dudas que respuestas, más confiando en el exmerodeador y el Director de Hogwarts esperarían por estas; ya era demasiado lo que se había revelado en ese momento y todos deseaban reunirse con sus familias y tratar de llegar a sus hogares y descansar.

...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a noona-kane y Ana Luisa a quien agradezco su comentarios y entusiasmo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

Con los Weasley ya más serenos. Severus se volteó y caminó lejos de estos, soltando el brazo de Sirius, pero sin alejarse de él.

–Eso fue bien... creo. –opinó el Black.

–No podemos decir nada más sin el permiso de ellos, así que, definitivamente no estuvo mal. Ahora que quiero ver cómo van a reaccionar cuando vean que Potter es padre.

–Yo casi me desmayó, pero estoy feliz de tener ahijadas.

–Aun no te aceptan para...

–No me importa, ya son mis ahijadas.

Severus sonrió ante lo dicho por Sirius.

–Vamos a ver si ya no hay heridos graves que enviar a San Mungo y luego descansamos, para ir a Malfoy Manior. Pues las familias de los caídos ya fueron avisadas y debemos estar presentes en las exequias.

–¿Debemos?

–Te recuerdo que tres de las bajas son maestros. Los _aurores_ ya fueron llevados con sus familias por sus compañeros. Además Minerva no solo era profesora si no también un miembro de la Orden.

–Cierto... Ella fue muy valiente no la vi con temor ni cuando ese monstruo la atrapó. Si las _Claymore_ hubieran llegado un poco antes...

–Agradezcamos que estuvieron aquí, si no...

–Cierto, en verdad lo agradezco infinitamente, no quiero ser como algunos que hablan...

–¿Qué dicen?

–Que las guerreras no son de fiar si tiene parte de esos _Yōmas_ dentro de ellas.

–La gente siempre dice estupideces y son malagradecidos; no esperan a que una guerra de racismo termine para comenzar otra.

–Sabes, me siento ofendido también por esos comentarios.

–No tienes porque y ellas menos, los magos o brujas que no saben valorar el sacrificio que esas chicas hicieron o que tú estés aquí gracias a esos experimentos, no son dignos ni de tomarse en cuenta.

–Tienes razón, como siempre.

–Adulador.

–No lo soy...

–...

–Bueno un poco y eso para recibir un beso a cambio.

Snape negó moviendo la cabeza y guió al _animago_ hasta un recoveco en donde lo besó.

Al concluir la caricia compartida los dos pelinegros siguieron su recorrido, constatando que todo estuviera encaminado. Luego se dirigieron a las habitaciones de Severus donde bebieron algunas pociones para las heridas o dolores y optaron por tomar juntos un baño, donde se prodigaron algunas caricias que les sirvieron para sentirse unidos, pues los dos decidieron solo dormir para reponer fuerzas. Deseaban disfrutar de ese fragmento de paz que la muerte de Voldemort les dio, pues estaban seguros de que los _y__ō__mas_ no dejarían de alimentarse o desparecer por arte de magia, sin embargo eran más peligrosos que combatir con otros magos porque podían pasar por un ser querido y nunca te darías cuenta hasta ser su cena.

000

La noticia de la derrota de Voldemort, si bien fue tomada con entusiasmo –sobre todo porque se corrió otra a la par de esta y era que; el mago oscuro fue quien creó a los _yōmas_–, aún quedaba la incertidumbre de que estos siguen por ahí cazándolos.

No obstante el mundo mágico respiraría aliviado por un tiempo. Las familias se fueron reuniendo y contaron sus bajas.

Las _Claymore_ no se inmutaron, pues su trabajo no disminuyó o se detuvo, por el contrario se dio aviso de la última perdida que fue Octavia que _despertó_.

Los _Inefables_ también se movieron, pues esas batallas dejaron más voluntarias deseosas de venganza, aun con las consecuencias de esto.

000

La noche dejó descanso y reflexión para muchos de los magos y brujas.

La mañana trajo limpieza de pensamiento y serenidad de acciones. Los dos pelinegros se levantaron y se alistaron para las exequias de los profesores, sin embargo hubo un momento de poder ir con los Malfoy.

Severus fue el primero que salió de la chimenea, seguido de Sirius; Tiny los recibió y los guió hasta el desayunador donde Lucius y Remus ya estaban de pie y a punto de comenzar a comer.

El Black al ver la escena se adelantó casi corriendo. Severus también tuvo curiosidad, más se detuvó. Frente a ellos están los antes ya mencionados, pero Remus igualmente traía en brazos a una de las pequeñas; ahí el motivo de la emoción de Sirius, quien al llegar con Lupin le pidió:

–Déjame verla ¡¿Quién es ella?!

–Ella es Teresa y parece que es una señorita muy madrugadora, pues mientras sus papás y hermana están cómodamente durmiendo, ella ya se encontraba más que despierta.

–Es una Malfoy, nosotros estamos acostumbrados a aprovechar todas las horas del día...

–Sí, sí, Lucius. –respondió Remus rodando los ojos.

Sirius se rió nada disimuladamente.

Severus no opinó mucho, más se acercó y le pidió a la infanta a Remus; este un poco reticente se la entregó, el pocionista:

–No seas envidioso Lupin, ya oíste a Sirius ellas son nuestras ahijadas y creo que por la evidencia será la mía.

Los dos pelinegros se sentaron y el rubio patriarca llamó a los elfos para que sirvieran el desayuno; con este listo, preguntó:

–¿Mi hijo y... yerno no han despertado?

Tal vez hubo una pausa en la frase del rubio Malfoy al darle ese estatus a Harry Potter, más este había mostrado su valía al defender contra todo a su familia, aún contra sí mismo. Y ahí supo que esa negación de Draco por tomar esa otra _salida_ al _problema_, no fue decidida solo por su hijo, si no por ese león despeinado y en ese minuto que veía a su nieta... lo agradeció infinitamente.

–No amo Lucius, señor; los amitos, los tres aun descansan. Rose vigila si la amita despierta.

–Bien Nulo, ya pueden retirarse.

Junto a las frutas cortadas y jugos o café, los elfos igualmente llevaron en una charola con el biberón y lo necesario para alimentar a Teresa. Severus vio esto y dudó un poco, por lo que Lucius, mencionó:

–Si quieres, puedes dármela Severus.

–Pues soy neófito, pero no menos hábil, veremos si puedo darle de desayunar a esta señorita Malfoy.

–Potter... –corrigió Sirius.

Remus rió:

–Potter Malfoy. –Lucius bebió su café y gruñó quedó– Aunque no lo quieras es Potter también.

El desayuno pasó entre algunos comentarios simples, sin que los presentes desearan abordar el tema de las muertes.

Un _plop_ se escuchó y Rose apareció:

–Amo, señor Lucius. Ya han despertados los amitos.

Lucius asintió.

–Seguramente Potter desayunara con Draco y Clare, llevaré a Teresa con sus padres. Severus entregó a la bebé y Lucius la cargó saliendo de ahí. Los otros se miraron y notaron que todos habían ya concluido de comer, por lo que optaron por ir a ver a los nuevos padres.

000

Harry se estiró y luego se removió mirando a su lado. Un par de ojos grises lo miraban.

–Buenos días... ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Como si hubieran sacado un par de sandias de mi cuerpo...

Harry se incorporó y agarrando la mano del rubio la beso.

–Fuiste muy valiente y fuerte.

–Lo fuimos los dos.

Harry alzó la vista y se acercó al rostro del rubio dejando un beso en los labios un poco resecos de este... Un ruido les llamó la atención y el moreno se levantó corriendo hasta la cuna.

–Oh, creo que una de nuestras hijas fue raptada.

–Ya veo, seguro mi padre y Lupin.

–Si. Pero esta preciosa apenas se despierta...

–Igual que nosotros.

Harry le dio a Draco a la nena y llamó a un elfo para pedir algo de beber y comer. Rose apareció casi de inmediato y el rubio exhaló casi con alivio:

–Rose alístame el baño y tendrás que ayudarme.

–Como ordene el amito, ¿quiere que Nulo atienda a la amita...?

Harry negó de inmediato tomando de nuevo a su hija en brazos.

–No, no, yo la veo.

Draco no discutió, si el de ojos verdes deseaba no separarse de sus hijas no con los elfos, él no se molestaría.

Con Draco ya más ligero y con un poco de movilidad usaron el comedor del balcón para tomar sus alimentos.

Escucharon tocar en la puerta de la habitación.

–Adelante. –dijo Draco.

Lucius entró llevando a Teresa.

–Buenos días ¿Cómo están?

–Padre buenos días. Mejor, mi magia está ayudando a que sane mí herida más rápido.

–Aun así no hay prisa.

Lucius le dio a Teresa a su hijo y en ese momento arribaron los otros adultos. Las preguntas sobre salud y estado no se hicieron esperar, dirigido a los dos menores.

–Con tanto revuelo, olvidé decirte. Theodoro fue a sus terrenos, para ver si podía pasar; le advertí que si veía algo extraño regresara de inmediato y si bien aún hay elfos de los Nott, no serán de mucha ayuda si encuentra _yōmas_. –mencionó Lucius.

–Ciertamente. –opinó Draco.

–Oh por cierto, los Weasley desean verte. –informó Sirius a Harry.

El moreno dejó de comer y suspiró:

–Supongo que necesitan una explicación...

–No hay mucho que decir, lo hiciste por nuestras hijas y por mí; eso es todo. –opinó Draco tajante.

Harry no se ofendió si no rió de lado:

–Oh vamos Draco, no estés celoso, ellos fueron mis cercanos, ahora ustedes son mi mundo.

–Yo no estoy... –El rubio optó por bufar y arrullar a Clare. – Como sea.

–Bueno la verdad si me gustaría presumir a mi familia.

Agregó algo cohibido el moreno de ojos verdes. Draco se sonrojó y los adultos sonrieron.

Lucius fue codeado con algo de discreción por parte de Remus.

–Bien, si desea que ellos vengan no habrá problema ¿no es así Draco? –aseguró el patriarca Malfoy.

–Por supuesto que no hay problema.

Harry sonrió y le dijo a Sirius.

–Puedes decirles que vengan mañana, hoy deseamos descansar.

–Lo haré Harry... sin embargo, creo que querrías ir al funeral de Minerva.

El chico suspiró al recordar y claudicó.

–Oh es cierto.

Draco deseó evitarle ese trago amargo a Harry, no obstante eso no se podía eludir; la bruja fue muy importante en la vida de su pareja.

–Nosotros ya no adelantamos, usted puede llegar por la tarde.

Aseguró Severus avanzando hacia la puerta. Sirius lo siguió al igual que Lucius, que los acompañó a la chimenea.

Remus cargó a Clare para que Draco comiera; Teresa ya dormía en su cuna.

–En mi opinión. Puedes presentar a tu familia, más no aceptes críticas o cuestionamientos de nadie.

–¿Por qué lo dices Rem? –cuestionó el moreno.

–Cuando te conviertes en padre y formas una familia, ellos son primero y después la lealtad por agradecimiento.

–...

Draco le sonrió con agradecimiento a Remus, esa aclaración para Harry debía venir de una persona cercana y que mejor que él.

000

Las exequias para MacGonagall y los otros profesores, iniciaron y con ellos los allegados de la Orden reuniéndose. Los Tonks y Shacklebolt se unieron a los pelirrojos.

...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a noona-kane, Ana Luisa y pitiizz cullen de Black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

* * *

Los jóvenes padres estuvieron disfrutando incluso de los llantos de sus hijas recién nacidas y con ayuda de los elfos –un muy entusiasta Harry–, aprendió como cambiar un pañal o alimentarlas.

–¡Mira Draco, es que son tan chiquitas y livianas!

–Lo sé.

Draco sonreía, desde su sillón viendo al moreno, literalmente babear, por sus hijas; él se hallaba igual, aunque no era tan demostrativo como el _Gry_.

Por eso notó que en el rostro del moreno se plasmó una incertidumbre que no le agradó:

–¿Qué tienes Harry?

–¡¿Por qué?! –El mencionado cambió su semblante de inmediato.

–Potter... –advirtió el rubio.

Harry golpeó con delicadeza en la espalda a Teresa y suspiró. Draco era el otro padre, por si fuera el gestante de sus hijas, no podía ocultarle la información, de ese modo habían actuado los dos cuando decidieron estar en esa relación y eso no iba a cambiar ahora que ya vivían juntos.

–Draco, llegaron sus certificados de nacimiento del Ministerio...

–Bueno eso ya lo esperábamos no en vano las deseábamos ocultar, pero hay más ¿verdad?

–Ellas claramente son nuestras hijas y tiene nuestra sangre, pero hubo un tercer inciso en el pergamino y en este dicen que... tienen cierta cantidad de sangre _Yōma_.

–¡¿Como?! –Se sobresaltó Draco.

–Sí. Tu padre, Remus y yo hablamos y creemos que pudo haber sido por...

–Ese día que me presente en la estación.

–Si. –confirmó el de ojos verdes.

–¡Que estúpido! ¡No debí...!

Harry se adelantó presuroso y se hincó frente al rubio.

–No fue tu culpa...

–Tampoco tuya.

–Exacto, tu padre y Remus ya me lo dijeron; ninguno de los dos pudo haber sabido. Esto fue un accidente y puede que no sea nada, así que no nos obsesionemos con ello.

Draco agarró la manita de Teresa y la besó.

–Solo deseo que ellas no sufran ni un poco por ello.

–Ya verás que no.

Eso deseaban los jóvenes padres, pero la Magia era la que tenía la última palabra y la profecía no mentía... Las habían enviado para guiar a las _Claymore_ en la batalla contra los _Yōmas_.

000

Los nueva clasificación y por ende territorios fueron repartidos entre las guerreras de ojos plateados; y un grupo de cinco fue enviado a una de las dos colinas de Wytham* donde se reportaron varios ataques de uno de los _despertados_. Con todos los grupos de guerreras fuera de la base, los Inefables se concentraron en las _nuevas reclutas_.

Rimt recibió a Dae en su oficina y este le informó.

–El primer grupo de riesgo ya fue enviado, señor.

–Espero que sea como dices y no regresen, ya no necesitamos más _despertados_, por muy débiles que sean.

–Si señor.

Dae salió de la oficina de su jefe y masculló.

–Yo quiero más sujetos para hacer experimentos... ¿por qué es importante como los consigamos?

El deforme Dae no estaba interesado más que en lo que como sujetos de estudio le podían servir las Claymore.

000

Lucius se acomodó la túnica y el broche que iba a juego con esta. Remus se acercó y el mismo se lo colocó sobre la tela de la más alta calidad; luego le quitó algunas –casi imperceptibles– arrugas y lo miró:

–Estás listo.

–¿Seguro que te quedas?

–La vi morir y... No podría verla dentro del féretro... ya han sido muchos amigos los que he perdido.

–Comprendo.

–Además, alguien debe quedarse con Draco y las nenas.

–Ya... –sonrió Lucius– Remus ya te descubrí, quieres estar con... nuestras nietas.

El licántropo besó fugazmente al mago de ojos plateados y se recargó en él.

–Yo deseo ser parte de su familia, puedo serlo por mi cachorro Harry, más debo pedir también el permiso de Draco.

–... Como lo desees, no quiero interferir a pesar de considerar que mi hijo ya te aceptó.

–Yo así lo espero.

Lucius atrajo a su pareja y lo besó.

–Será mejor que vaya a espabilar a mi yerno.

–Si fuera por él se quedaba todo el tiempo con sus hijas y con Draco.

–Por eso, debo llamarlo; igualmente para que ya no haya más cuestionamientos o malos entendidos de que _lo secuestré_.

000

Con todos esos magos y brujas reunidos, y la batalla que hubo, él y otros aprovecharon la situación y es que fue tan fácil comer y apropiarse de los cuerpos, que sería ingenuo que no lo hubieran hecho.

Caminó con _sus cercanos_ y se unió al corro de la gente que asistiría a la ceremonia fúnebre, él como los otros no fueron tan tontos como para alimentarse durante ese tiempo en ese lugar. Los magos hubieran sospechado y su plan se iría por el retrete, más cuando fuera el momento y de regreso a _sus hogares_ podrían darse un festín.

000

Rafaela caminó lentamente por ese campo; sus pensamientos aún vagaban entre las pérdida de su hermana y su propia huida de los _Inefables_, no obstante estos tal vez no se habrían dado cuenta todavía, suponiéndola en alguna misión. La _Claymore_ se sentó bajó la sombra de unos árboles y se preguntó si mandarían un escuadrón _de fusilamiento_ por ella o le permitirían seguir su búsqueda de Luciela, esperando que esta misma acabara con ella. La segunda opción era la más probable, pues los _Inefables_ tenían un retorcido sentido de justicia.

Ese lugar era Wiltshire y probablemente Luciela no hubiera pasado por ahí, no obstante era tan bueno como otro para iniciar su búsqueda. Según su sentir, ella hizo que su hermana se perdiera convirtiéndose en _Kakuseisha_ y era su deber darle paz y detenerla para que ya no fuera un peligro para nadie, así le costara su vida.

Rafaela pensó en el joven hermano de Riful y se preguntó si ¿que este no supiera la verdad, era bueno o malo? Porque era doloroso saber que tu hermana era un monstruo, más también tenían la oportunidad de detenerlas o morir en el intento.

La _Claymore_ con un solo ojo, dejó salir el aire, ella no hablaba mucho y es que le era más satisfactoria mantener sus pensamientos para ella, a veces demasiado oscuros.

000

La tarde cayó y Harry dejó a Clare con Rose –la elfina– y buscó algo de ropa. Draco desde el sillón, lo observó buscando con la mirada y terminó por decir:

–Los elfos te traerán algo nuevo.

–¿Cómo?

–Padre debió pedirla en la mañana, y alcanzaron a traerla de último momento.

Y para confirmar lo dicho, Tiny se apareció con ropa cómoda y una túnica sobria, elegante y en un azul oscuro. Harry la vio y suspiró.

–Debes ir vestido de ese modo, pues...ya sabes es una despedida. –expresó con serenidad el rubio.

El moreno asintió y guiado por Tiny hasta el vestidor. Después de varios minutos este salió:

–¿Cómo me veo?

Draco se sonrojó, más se inclinó para que no se notara y respondió:

–Muy bien.

Tiny se inclinó y mencionó:

–El amo Lucius dijo que le avisara cuando usted estuviera listo. Señor.

–Ah sí, dile que ya. –Harry volteó en dirección del rubio y se despidió de él con un beso.

–Espero no tardar y convencer a los Weasley a que vengan hasta mañana.

Draco se encogió de hombros y continuó:

–Si no hay otra opción, pueden venir hoy, serviría para que no alarguen su visita, pues ya será de noche.

–¿Estás seguro?

–No podemos negarlo, ellos se preocupan por ti.

–Si. Entonces regreso más tarde.

El de ojos verdes se dirigió hasta la puerta de la habitación. El rubio alcanzó a decirle.

–Harry... recuerda que hiciste lo que debías y que nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa.

–Gracias Draco... te quiero... los quiero mucho.

–Y nosotros a ti.

Harry salió y se unió a los mayores que ya lo esperaban Lucius al verlo le aclaró:

–Iré contigo, ya que viniste conmigo, para que haya sospechas.

–Bien ¿Remus...?

–Oh, yo me quedo con Draco y las niñas. –respondió el rubio trigo.

Lucius y Harry bajaron hasta el salón de la chimenea y se fueron. Remus se giró para subir de nuevo; más la chimenea se escuchó y se giró hacia ella con varita en ristre.

Theo salió sacudiéndose las cenizas y vio al licántropo.

–Oh lo asusté.

–No, yo... bueno si, no recordaba que saliste.

–Si. Fui a casa... aunque no queda mucho de ella, y la verdad deseo que los _aurores_ revisen antes de entrar.

–Qué bueno que no ingresaste solo.

–No; solo recorrí los terrenos con los elfos para ver de fuera. Al terminar los traje conmigo, no deseo que algún _yōma_ los vaya a atacar. Ya pasaron mucho con Voldemort viviendo ahí. Espero que no haya problema por eso.

–No lo creo. Estuvo bien. Iba a ver a Draco y a las nenas ¿Vienes?

–Me limpiaré y me uno a ustedes. No es seguro que estando donde estuve me acerque a ellas.

–Cierto, cierto. Ya hablas como todo un _medimago_ ¿estudiaras eso?

–Sí, eso deseo.

–Eres bueno en ello; vi como revisaste y atendiste a Harry.

–Siempre quise serlo, deseaba...

–... –Remus espero a que el joven se animara a compartir algo de su vida.

–Deseaba curar a mi hermanita, ella siempre estuvo enferma y no podía salir mucho.

–Siento lo que le pasó.

–¿Lo sabe?

Remus asintió y Nott creyó que siendo cercano de Lucius y miembro de la Orden, era lógico que Lupin supiera que Riful estaba muerta o por lo menos eso es lo que le fueron a informar aunque por la mini expresión que hizo la guerrera mensajera al compararse con él y _perder_ a una hermana, lo dejó con algunas dudas... y luego lo del cierto parecido del _Abisal_ que atacó en la estación, a Riful lo tenía con muchas sospechas. Sin embargo aún no estaba listo para compartir esas dudas con nadie.

...

* * *

*Whytam: Uno de los bosques más grandes de Inglaterra.

...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a noona-kane, susigabi y a Ana Luisa –Gracias preciosa, por siempre dejar un cometario y estar pendiente de la actualización.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

* * *

Remus y Theo llegaron a la puerta de la recamara de Draco y Nott siguió su camino hacia la suya, en lo que el rubio trigo tocaba en la del Malfoy menor.

–Adelante.

Se escuchó y Remus entró. Draco lo vio y se removió en su asiento, buscando una buena posición.

–Debes sentirte incomodo, ¿quieres recostarte? –preguntó afable el rubio trigo.

El heredero Malfoy asintió algo cohibido. Remus cargó a Clare –a quien Draco tenían en brazos– y luego ayudó a este a ir a la cama y recostarse.

–Ellas ya están dormidas, es mejor que descanses un rato en lo que no te buscan.

–Sí y... Gra...cias... –murmuró el de ojos grises.

El licántropo regresó con las niñas y las cobijó. Se quedó observando a las infantas y sin girarse mencionó:

–No te he preguntado...

–¿Qué?

–¿Si te molesta que me inmiscuya con tu familia o esté en tu casa?

–... No, no me molesta yo sabía que era la... pareja de mi padre.

–¿Y qué me acerque a tus hijas?

–Tampoco, sé que para Harry, usted es parte de su familia.

–Pero soy...

–Lo sé y... –Draco exhaló aire y continuó– Harry me lo dijo... lo de ellas...

–Oh.

–No estoy en posición de tener prejuicios, además entre más gente que las quieran, tengan; más protegidas estarán. Perdón por ser tan crudo, más en los tiempos que vivimos buscaré cualquier ventaja para tenerlas a ellas a mi pareja y a mi familia a salvo.

–Concuerdo totalmente contigo. Yo a mi edad, no creí que todo esto estuviera en mi futuro, sin embargo lo agradezco y pelearé con garras y colmillos para no perder a nadie de mi... _manada_.

Draco vio la firmeza en los ojos color miel del licántropo y por un segundo, equitativamente la fiereza del lobo dentro de este dispuesto a luchar por ellos.

–Entonces no hay nada más que aclarar. Eres el otro abuelo de mis hijas.

–Oh... gracias Draco.

–Repito que es mucho mejor para ellas tener dos abuelos que las cuidaran si sus padres no podemos.

–Por supuesto.

–También puede contarles acerca de sus abuelos Potter. Usted y mi tío Sirius los conocieron bien.

–Si.

–Mi padre y yo les relataremos de mi madre, su abuela... ellas no olvidaran a los que ya no están, no si está en mi mano evitarlo.

Dijo Draco, enseguida se acomodó y bostezó:

–Descansa, yo las veré. –ofreció Remus.

–Lo acepto, pues si _los pelirrojos_ quieren venir, debo recibirlos despierto.

Remus sonrió ante el acento en la frase _pelirrojos_; esos Malfoy no podían cambiar tan radicalmente y los Weasley aún no eran de su agrado. El licántropo observó que el rubio ya dormitaba y optó por sentarse en el sillón cerca de la cuna para ver a las nenas.

000

Theo salió del baño y le pidió a uno de sus elfos que le alistara algo cómodo para estar en casa. Cuando se estaba cambiando le preguntó a su elfo:

–Ya se presentaron con Tiny ¿No hubo problema?

–No amo, señor. Tiny el elfo mayordomo de los Malfoy nos dijo que podemos atenderlo a usted en lugar de ellos, y ayudar en lo necesario en la casa.

–Muy bien.

Theo concluyó con su arregló y en ese minuto, su elfo lo llamó con urgencia:

–¡Amo, señor!

–¡¿Que sucede?!

–¡Señor ahí muy cerca de las protecciones pasó alguien y viene para acá!

–¡¿Dices que pasó las protecciones?!

–¡Si amo!

Theo salió veloz y corrió hasta la habitación de Draco; entró sin tocar y Remus se levantó de inmediato.

El joven al ver que su rubio amigo y las bebés dormían, llamó con señas a Remus. El mencionado salió, pero llamó a Rose para dejarla con los durmientes.

–¡¿Qué sucede?!

–Mi elfo me dijo que...

Relataba Theo al momento en que Tiny se apareció e informó.

–Señor Lupin, el amo Lucius nos dijo que en caso de no estar él, que habláramos con usted. Hay una intrusa en la propiedad y la magia no le afecta, no íbamos a molestarlos señor, pero... ¡estos tontos elfos no pudieron hacer mucho! –Se golpeaba en la cabeza el elfo.

–¡Oh por Merlín! Si, si entiendo Tiny y por favor serénate.

Theo sostuvo la varita y Remus lo imitó avanzando con rumbo a las escaleras, antes de bajar, el licántropo ordenó:

–Tiny que todos los elfos estén listos si hay necesidad de llevar a Draco y a las nenas fuera de la Mansión.

–Si amo, señor Lupin.

Cuando el elfo desapareció; Remus bajó con presteza, seguido de cerca de Theo.

–Theodoro, tú debes ir con ellos.

–No señor; los dos podemos detener más tiempo a... quien sea que está allá afuera, el suficiente para que Draco y sus hijas se vayan.

Remus volteó a ver al joven y supo que no lo convencería de lo contrario, pues se notaba muy firme en su decisión.

Los dos salieron hasta la puerta principal y esperaron, era inútil esconderse del intruso, pues si era un _yōma_ los descubriría de inmediato por el olor.

Los pasos se escucharon acercarse y el escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de los dos magos... la figura fue emergiendo por la entrada y...

–Oh... lamento haber asustado a sus sirvientes, más no me dejaron explicar; solo cruzaba por su propiedad, no deseaba molestarlos, sin embargo no noté que la extensión de su terreno era tan extensa...

–Yo te conozco... –dijo Nott.

–Nos conocimos en una situación dolorosa para ambos. –respondió la recién llegada..., Rafaela.

–Si... eres quien me trajo la noticia de que mi hermana... murió. No recuerdo si te di mi nombre, pero...

–Eres Theodoro Nott y tu hermana era Riful.

–Si.

Remus al ver a la joven guerrera, ya había dejado la varita abajo.

–¿Quieres pasar? –ofreció el licántropo.

Rafaela negó...

–Voy de paso, tengo una misión.

–Por lo menos a beber algo y descansar un momento. –invitó Theo.

Rafaela vio la gran mansión y asintió, pues si bien los lujos no le atraían como a ninguna de las _Claymore_, el revisar si no había peligro, podía hacerlo por el hermano de Riful. Después de todo no tenía mucho que combatió –Ella y las otras guerreras de un solo digito– en esa llamada batalla final contra Voldemort, podrían haberse infiltrado algunos _yōmas_ en las casa de los magos; ella deseaba que no, pero nunca se sabía.

Ella entró siguiendo a los magos y si bien notó que los elfos estaban recelosos, la atendieron como debían por órdenes de sus amos.

Las guerreras no necesitaban descanso, alimento o bebidas en bastante tiempo, otra de las ventajas por su metabolismo, no obstante de vez en cuando podían comer un poco y descansar, aunque esto último no deseaba hacerlo Rafaela, debía revisar el lugar para dejar a salvo a esa familia.

000

Isley sintió el frio recorrer su cuerpo como una gratificante impresión, equivalentemente como todo su ser clamaba por el invierno que ya se acercaba.

No obstante desde hacía unas horas, otra emoción lo recorrió, porque si quedaba algo de su alma de mago, esta le gritó que la magia no se había quedado tranquila con la aparición de los _yōmas_ y de ellos como despertados e hizo algo ¿pero qué? Si bien una parte de él, se quiso convencer que solo fue un presentimiento ridículo, otra parte no lo descartaba.

Mas el gran centauro _Kakuseisha_ se dijo que era mejor esperar y comprobar si solo serían imaginaciones suyas.

000

Los grupos se acercaron hasta los féretros y dejaron su último adiós a los maestros y soldados.

Harry acompañado de Lucius, Sirius y Severus permaneció separado de los demás; más supo que eso sería solo en el momento de la ceremonia, después seguiría las preguntas y explicaciones.

La ceremonia fúnebre concluyó y con eso la gente se comenzó a dispersar. Muchas de las familias se retiraban esa misma tarde a sus casas, otras más le pidieron asilo a Severus en lo que todo se normalizaba.

Harry vio al grupo de Weasley y caminó hasta ellos. Molly en cuanto lo tuvo cerca, lo atrajo en un apretado abrazo; los demás fueron felicitándolo y palmeándolo; vaya que hasta un aparecido Percy también lo congratuló por la victoria; cuando fue el turno de Ron este lo vio y ofreció su mano:

–Espero que puedas seguir siendo mi amigo, a pesar de que simplemente te dejo cuando más lo necesitas.

Harry vio a su amigo y se dijo que no debía guardar rencor, aunque si Ron hablaba mal de su rubio si habría problemas; así que extendió su mano.

–Nunca lo dejado de ser. –dijo el moreno apretando la mano del pelirrojo en signo de paz y camaradería.

Hermione se unió al dúo:

–Siento haberte metido en todo ese lio que...

–No, no lo sientas –interrumpió Harry– porque gracias a tu plan, tengo una familia. –Los ojos de los Weasley se abrieron y Harry sin dejar de sonreír continuó– Ese plan solo me hizo conocer a una persona que creí no existía bajo la capa de un engreído Draco Malfoy. Hermione, Ron... Weasleys, Draco y yo nos amamos y nunca nos separamos, solo fingimos hacerlo, yo para protegerlo a él y luego a... alguien más.

Molly se cubrió la boca sorprendida. Los dos pelinegros y el rubio mayores no se quisieron meter, pues estaban bastante entretenidos viendo todo lo que pasaba.

Fue Arthur quien preguntó por fin, luego de unos minutos...

–¿Estás seguro Harry?

–Oh claro que lo estoy, Draco es ahora mi familia; él y... –aclaraba Harry.

–¡¿Harry que hay del beso, ese día en mi casa?! –interrumpió Ginny.

El moreno de ojos verdes parpadeó confuso.

–Eso es cierto, yo fui testigo de lo que sucedió. –mencionó Ron; no desenado dar crédito a lo que su amigo afirmaba.

Harry pareció recordar y agitó las manos.

–¡No! ¡No! Lo lamento Ginny; la verdad es que ese día de recibí una noticia muy importante y no me encontraba en mis cinco sentidos; Lamento enormemente el malentendido. –casi gritó Harry volteando a ver a su suegro. Lucius ni se inmutó, para él eso careció de importancia, pues haciendo cuentas supuso que fue el día que el atolondrado león se enteró que sería padre, esa noticia desestabilizaría a cualquiera; Incluso si ese día Potter hubiera luchado con un gigante aun no recordaría mucho de aquello.

–¡¿Qué noticia pudo ser que no recuerdas ni un beso?! –exclamó un gemelo divertido.

A George todo eso le pareció más festivo que preocupante, así que al igual que su gemelo no perdieron oportunidad de bromear.

–¡¿Se imaginan?! –se unió Fred.

Harry se rascó la nuca y vio a Severus, Sirius y Lucius en busca de ayuda, más estos no parecían en la labor de explicarles absolutamente nada a los pelirrojos.

–Pues mejor les muestro. –Se dio por vencido el de ojos verdes– Vamos.

Lucius dejó salir un suspiro, su yerno poseía una mente tan simple que era curioso.

Harry caminó a lado de Lucius y sin dejar de sonreír, explicó:

–Draco dijo que podían ir.

–Está bien. –respondió el patriarca, al darse cuenta que Draco conocía tan bien a Potter como para darle esa _salida_ aun sin estar presente.

...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias Ana Luisa y noona-kane!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

* * *

Con Harry y Lucius dirigiendo el grupo, rumbo a la chimenea. Sirius observó a la gente que asistió a las exequias y que ya se retiraba y le susurró a su amante:

–Podemos ir un rato con ellos ¿cierto?

–Si, por lo menos podemos pasar la noche allá. –aceptó Severus, que la verdad fuera dicha, deseaba ver cómo reaccionarían los pelirrojos ante la escena de _la familia_ de Potter

–¡Qué bueno! Ya quiero cargar a mis ahijadas. –mencionó jovial el Black.

Snape negó moviendo la cabeza, Sirius estaba muy emocionado con las recién nacidas... a quien engañaba, él se encontraba igual.

El grupo fue detenido varias veces por algunos magos o brujas que deseaban saludar a Harry, no obstante el gesto adusto de Lucius Malfoy evitó que fueran demasiados los que se les acercaran.

000

En cuanto los anfitriones vieron que la guerrera terminaba de comer –aunque fuera un poco, comentaron.

–Puede dormir en una de las habitaciones. –ofreció Remus.

–No es necesario, incluso en su jardín puedo hacerlo, nosotras no requerimos más que... –Ella desenfundó su _Claymore_ y la mostró– Nuestra espada como almohada.

Theo se asombró, sin embargo agregó:

–Y no dudamos que sea de ese modo, más permítanos llevarla a uno de los cuartos. Los Malfoy se enorgullecen de ser buenos anfitriones y como no están, el señor Lupin y yo debemos actuar como tales.

Rafaela decidió aceptar, más como se había propuesto desde que fue invitada, revisaría la gran mansión antes de seguir su camino.

Remus subió los escalones con más prisa, pues vio que Rose se encontraba fuera del cuarto de Draco, lo que significaba que alguna de las niñas ya estaba despierta.

–¿Theo podrías ir...? –no alcanzó a pedir Remus.

–Sí, claro yo la llevo.

Remus caminó veloz y se adentró en la habitación de los pequeños Malfoy.

Rafaela siguió con Theo y a pesar de que sus emociones no eran las de antes, por su cambio, una pequeña llama de curiosidad no se apagó en su ser y preguntó:

–Es extraño que una familia de magos sea tan amable con alguna de nosotras, y más siendo sangre pura de linaje milenario ¿Por qué ustedes no me temen o desconfían?

–¿Por qué habríamos de hacerlo? Mi hermana fue una de las primeras guerreras.

–Si... ¿Y ellos, tus amigos?

–Todos, a excepción de mi amigo Draco y yo, lucharon en esta última batalla; ellos ya antes se encontraron con tus compañeras y según comprendo siempre han sido las que salvan a muchos. Así que te repito ¿Por qué les temeríamos o dudaríamos de ustedes?

–Entiendo; sin embargo cada vez son menos magos y brujas que piensan de ese modo; con cada batalla que tenemos, más nos temen o desconfían.

–Pues sí que hay muchos tontos en este mundo, pero que digo si hubo tanto que pudo hacer Voldemort porque hubo gente que pensó así de otras personas.

–Ciertamente.

–A veces por más que cambiemos parece que solo repetimos la historia.

Theodoro se detuvo en una de las puertas y se giró a ver a la guerrera.

–Esta es. Te dejo, pero si hay algo que necesites solo llama a uno de los elfos.

–Gracias.

–No hay de qué. Por cierto espero que no te moleste, pero supongo que los Malfoy y Harry querrán verte.

–¿Harry Potter?

–Pues... si... él...

–Lo alcance a ver combatir en Hogwarts, pero no lo conozco en persona.

–Oh pues ¿Entonces no hay problema en que te vean?

–No.

Rafaela se despidió y Theo se retiró a la habitación de Draco, por si Remus necesitaba ayuda con las bebés.

La _Claymore_ se quitó las protecciones de la cadera y dejó su espada, pensando en que Theodoro era el único que lograba hacerla hablar más que un par de frases, ella suponía que por lo parecido que eran sus historias.

000

En su fuero interno, se felicitó por la elección que tomó al ir con esa familia. Ahora en su futuro se veía un gran banquete y muy lejos de ese lugar tan vigilado; tal sonrisa se plasmó en sus facciones que incluso dos de _sus hermanos_ lo vieron con suspicacia y cuchichearon entre ellos, pero él estaba demasiado feliz casi salivando por lo que venía, que no le dio importancia.

Al llegar las oficinas del Director. Severus entró y esperó por los otros. Harry vio que todos los pelirrojos ya estaban ahí y se giró hacia el rubio Malfoy:

–Estamos listos.

–Si. Vaya usted primero.

Hubo un atisbo de duda en las miradas de los Weasley, más Harry se irguió y tomando un poco de polvos entró a la chimenea y gritó la dirección en Wiltshire.

Uno a uno los invitados fueron imitando al moreno y entre ellos Severus y Sirius, siendo Lucius el último en viajar.

000

El cambio de carne y sangre de _yōma_ en su cuerpos era doloroso y traumante, más las niñas que se encontraban en las instalación de los _Inefables,_ se apoyaban unas a otras y se consolaban en esa mudanza de vida.

000

Rafaela revisaba el ala oeste de la Mansión, cuando escuchó la llegada de los magos y consideró acercarse al primer piso y donde se encontraban sus anfitriones, por si los recién llegados deseaban verla.

Entre más se acercó, un presentimiento se fue haciendo más una realidad. Rafaela no deseó sacar conclusiones y siguió su camino... rumbo a las habitaciones.

000

Harry salió de la chimenea y se tropezó, pero se estabilizó para esperar a los pelirrojos. Estos fueron entrando y Sirius entre ellos, el cual se unió de inmediato a su ahijado y le cuestionó con discreción.

–¿Draco ya sabía que ellos venían?

El moreno asintió sonriendo:

–Sí, él me sugirió que los trajera para que las dudas quedaran aclaradas.

–Oh ya veo. Pues yo también espero que ya no haya sospechas.

El moreno de ojos verdes asintió. Cuando Lucius arribó, Harry lo esperó. El rubio mayor se colocó al frente y con elegancia les dio la bienvenida:

–Sean bienvenidos al hogar Malfoy.

Los pelirrojos consintieron y con eso Harry y Lucius avanzaron para ir rumbo a las escaleras

Tiny se presentó y esperó a que alguno de sus señores le dijera si las visitas deseaban algún aperitivo o vino.

–Que el servicio sea servido en la sala del segundo piso Tiny; en cuanto veamos a mi hijo, iremos a ella.

–Si amo, señor Lucius.

000

Remus ayudó a que Draco se acomodara en el sillón de nuevo, en cuanto les aviso Nulo que los invitados y los amos habían regresado.

Remus dejó listo al rubio y este le pidió a Theo:

–¿Puedes ver que ellas estén tranquilas?

–Oh lo están, hace un rato que han despertado, pero las cambiamos y no han llorado por hambre. –explicó el chico.

–Te vas a convertir en un experto en bebés, Theo. –bromeó Draco.

Remus vio al mencionado y le palmeó el hombro:

–Eso no es malo.

Theo se encogió de hombros y sonrió de lado.

–Pues practicaré para cuando sea padre. Pero para eso falta mucho tiempo.

Draco bufó divertido.

–Eso pensaba yo y mira.

–Es que no contaste con _la suerte_ que tiene Potter. –se burló amistosamente Nott.

–¡Hey que dicen de mí! –En ese minuto entró Harry.

Draco sonrió y respondió:

–Theo que asegura que eres muy suertudo.

Harry caminó hasta el rubio y le dio un beso en la frente.

–Oh, sí lo soy y mucho. Tenemos visitas. – le dijo a Draco.

El rubio asintió resignado:

–Lo imaginé. Que pasen.

Remus fue a abrir del todo la puerta y los Weasley entraron en el dormitorio. Se acomodaron en la pequeña salita que poseía el lugar y Harry los vio sin dejar de sonreír o soltar la mano de Draco. Cuando notó que Lucius y los pelinegros entraban, se aclaró al garganta y...

–Pues como les decía; Draco yo seguimos juntos, no solo eso si no que ya no somos los únicos y...

En cuanto los pelirrojos se acomodaron en el lugar; un llanto se escuchó y un leve temblor se sintió.

En ese momento los Weasley por fin dirigieron la vista hacia la gran cuna doble, que se hallaba a un lado del sillón que ocupaba el rubio menor.

El llanto se hizo más fuerte y los padres de las nenas se alarmaron; Harry corrió hasta la cuna y revisó a sus hijas...

Era Teresa, la tranquila Teresa quien lloraba, sin embargo parecía más...

–¡Draco, Teresa está enojada! –dijo asombrado el de ojos verdes.

–¡¿Potter, de que hablas!? –regañó con miedo en la voz, Draco.

Lucius y Remus se unieron a los padres primerizos y es que Harry no se atrevió ni a levantar a la niña que se removía molesta cual gusanito.

–¡¿Oh Merlín que sucede?! –casi chilló el moreno.

Lucius cargó a Teresa, pero esta no se calmó ni con eso.

Molly comprendió de inmediato y se unió a los adultos, para intentar calmar a la bebé.

Los otros Weasley se removieron nerviosos y totalmente asombrados ante la escena. Y Teresa gritó –si se podía– más fuerte, haciendo que su melliza llorara igualmente aunque más que nada por susto.

Remus alzó a Clare y la arrulló, más Draco se la pidió con un gesto ansioso.

...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias Ana Luisa :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

* * *

Rafaela vio entrar en la habitación, al que creyó el dueño de la Mansión siendo el último y caminó lentamente hasta la puerta.

El llanto que escuchó poco después, casi de inmediato, fue como un llamado, sin embargo reflexionó firmemente que no era de ayuda si no más bien como una orden. Rafaela avanzó y desenfundó su espada.

Entró a la gran habitación y por fin vio de quien vino ese llamado y se permitió tener esperanza en un futuro, lo había... si ellas habían nacido.

000

Ese presentimiento que tuvo Isley tomó fuerza e incluso sintió como una lejana amenaza se fuera acercando y se cerniera sobre su cabeza. El _Kakuseisha_ gruñó molesto y por instinto se transformó reaccionado a la amenaza que sintió. Rigardo lo imitó y prorrumpió:

–¡¿Qué _Dementores_ fue eso?!

–¡¿Lo sentiste también?!

–Sí, aunque no sé ni que fue, solo creí necesario usar mi forma _despertada_.

Isley miró al horizonte, más supo que no descubriría nada; _¡pero maldita sea como lo deseaba!_

000

La guerrera escaneó el cuarto en el que entró unos momentos antes y sin mover mucho su filo; segundos después la cabeza de uno de los magos pelirrojos rodó, aun con una expresión de incredulidad plasmada en la mirada.

Como por arte de magia, el llanto de Teresa cesó al mismo instante en que la cabeza del mago se separó de su cuerpo. Ya solo se escuchaban como pequeños bufidos salían de la nena, a la que Lucius aun mimaba.

El grupo familiar de cabello rojo, se giró en dirección de Rafaela, con varitas en ristre.

–¡¿Qué hiciste?! –exclamó Ginny.

Los otros estaban por imitar a la bruja más joven cuestionando a la rubia guerrera, pero ante los ojos incrédulos de todos, el cuerpo de... Percy en el suelo se fue transformando en un _yōma_. De _Percy Weasley_ ya no quedó más que la ropa.

Al presenciar esto, Harry y Draco atrajeron más a Clare hacia ellos y Remus se colocó instintivamente frente a Lucius y Teresa.

Molly dejó a los anfitriones y corrió hasta donde el cuerpo del que creyó su hijo, yacía y lloró...

–Oh mi Percy...

Arthur la atrajo a sus brazos y la consoló; la familia, que constaba de Ron, Ginny, Fred y George, no salieron de su estupor hasta que no escucharon, como sus padres se lamentaban por la muerte –en algún momento del pasado– de su hijo Percy. Por su parte Hermione articuló la pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de todos:

–¿Cuándo habrá sido?

Nadie respondió, porque era una información que nadie sabía, más que todos deseaban saber.

Rafaela se giró a ver los anfitriones y esperó las recriminaciones por actuar de inmediato y cortar el problema de raíz; más fue Sirius el que se adelantó y habló:

–Gracias, nunca lo hubiéramos sabido...

–Y nos hubiera devorado seguramente. –opinó Severus viendo con asco al ser en el suelo.

Ella negó ante lo dicho por el pocionista y vio en dirección de las bebés...

–A lo mejor no hubiera tenido tiempo u oportunidad. Ella ya lo había descubierto. –señaló con un movimiento de cabeza a la nena en brazos del patriarca Malfoy.

Draco vio a su hija en brazos de su padre y luego a Harry, comprendiendo todo ante la nueva información de la _Claymore_.

–Oh mis nenas... –se lamentó.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla del rubio menor. Harry se hincó y lo besó, agarrando la mano de este buscando y dando consuelo.

Una risa cantarina se escuchó de parte de Teresa y Lucius explicó:

–Draco, Harry; no lloren porque ellas no lo lamentan.

Draco vio con los ojos brillando de esperanza a su padre y él le acercó a Teresa que ya bostezaba, estando totalmente serena. Clare se removió un poco, pero solo para acomodarse en brazos de su gestante y dormir. Draco Se permitió sonreír con serenidad, ellas se encontraban bien.

Rafaela recorrió el lugar y se dijo que las explicaciones que seguirían, a ella ya no le competían, pues su trabajo y pago ya lo había tenido. Matar a un _yōma_ por petición-orden de una infanta que auguraba ser una _Claymore_ muy poderosa, se atrevió a apostar que la más poderosa de ellas... ¿quién lo sabía? tal vez las dos más fuertes. Rafaela se permitió sonreír levemente, al asimilar esto y luego se dirigió a Theo:

–Debo irme, más espero poder verlos de nuevo.

Harry reaccionó y se unió a Theo para acompañar a la guerrera a la salida.

El moreno, ya estando los tres en el pasillo y rumbo a la planta baja; se presentó.

–Muchas gracias por todo. Soy Harry Potter y hoy salvaste a mi familia.

–Son tus hijas, verdad. –afirmó Rafaela.

–Si. Mías y de mi pareja Draco Malfoy.

–Entonces por eso, solo te lo diré a ti. –continuó la _bruja de ojos plateados_.

Harry esperó por lo que Rafaela diría y Theo carraspeó para recordarles su presencia, más ninguno de los dos lo invitó a dejarlos solos, así que se quedó:

–Ella me llamó... de cierto modo. Sintió al _yōma_ y no siendo capaz de defenderse, me llamó. –expusó Rafaela.

Harry tragó saliva y con temor a la respuesta, preguntó:

–¿Ella tuvo miedo?

Rafaela negó y sonrió:

–Ellas estaba enojada, muy enojada... su melliza tuvo miedo por un segundo, más luego confió en su hermana y en mí, y su miedo se convirtió en enojo.

–¿Cómo sabes todo eso? –cuestionó muy curioso el moreno de ojos verdes.

–Ellas me permitieron sentir sus emociones, más creo que ustedes ya lo intuían ¿no?

–Sí, debo reconocer que sospechamos que ellas eran diferentes. –Rafaela frunció levemente el ceño y Harry continuó– No me mal entiendas, eso no nos interesa, si ellas están bien.

–Ya veo. Son afortunadas; todos lo son. Sin embargo necesitarán mucha guía y ayuda. –opinó la guerrera.

–Y la tendrán, aunque no sepamos mucho de todo lo que eso conlleva, lo averiguaremos, no lo dudes. –afirmó Potter.

–Que bien.

Aceptó la _Claymore_. Theo no comprendió mucho del motivo por el cual las niñas Potter Malfoy sentían eso de lo que hablaron ese par, más se abstuvo de preguntar en ese momento. Rafaela se despidió y reiteró:

–Pongan atención a sus reacciones con la gente que se les acerca; sabrán de ese modo si un _yōma_ está entre ellos. No sé el motivo de que tengan este... ¿_Don_? más no preguntaré, porque confió en que en un futuro ellas mismas me lo cuenten.

Rafaela se giró y emprendió su camino, escuchando a los dos jóvenes magos repetir.

–Gracias.

Ella ya no respondió, sin embargo era la primera vez que no dejaban un lugar donde _había trabajado,_ con la sensación de ser echada.

000

No habían pasado ni unas horas desde que el grupo _especial_ fue enviado al bosque de Whytam y el informe llegó a Dae, que lo llevó con Rimt; el jefe de los _Inefables_ leyó el pergamino y sin mostrar emoción alguna afirmó:

–Podemos considerar que fue una misión exitosa, ese _Kakuseisha_ mató a las guerreras que se estaban convirtiendo en un problema, al estar muy cerca de sobrepasar sus límites.

Dae asintió y Rimt le dio permiso de retirarse con un gesto de la mano.

Rimt entrelazó las manos y recargó sus codos sobre su escritorio. Para él la solución a la cual llegó para evitar más despertados, era eficaz con ser capaz de detener a un porcentaje de los posibles peligros del aumento de _Kakuseishas_. Incluso lo consideró hasta piadoso... matar a las _Claymore_ antes de que sobrepasaran sus límites. ¿Después de todo qué más se podía hacer con las armas que ya no eran necesarias?: Deshacerse de ellas.

...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a Pein99 –Bienvenida (o)–, Ana Luisa –Bueno ya vimos que tenían las bebés Potter Malfoy – y Lunatica Drake Dark


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

* * *

En cuanto Harry y Theo salieron. Lucius suspiró y le susurró a Remus.

–Llevemos a los Weasley a la salita. Tiny ya tiene todo listo.

Lucius dejó a la dormida Teresa en la cuna y agarró a Clare de los brazos de su hijo; este no se resistió, pues al tenerlas a la vista ya se sintió más tranquilo.

–Sí, es mejor que las niñas descansen sin tanta gente a su alrededor. –opinó el licántropo.

Lucius dejó el lado de la cuna y se adelantó llamando a Severus y Sirius.

–Vamos a tomar algo para intentar superar este suceso.

Severus avanzó y lo hizo igualmente Sirius, que no conocía la mansión así que no deseaba perderse.

El rubio patriarca se giró a ver a los Weasley y a Hermione e invitó:

–Vamos, por aquí.

El grupo caminó lentamente y dejaron el lugar. Draco dejó salir aire y acomodó a sus nenas, cobijándolas. Llamó a Rose.

–Rose... –La elfina apareció y el Malfoy pidió. – Llama a Nulo y que los otros elfos estén listos, quiero a todos pendientes de ellas.

–Si amo.

–Ayúdame a alistarme, me uniré a las visitas. –La elfina obedeció y cuando terminó Draco, llamó– Tiny. –El elfo emergió– Ayúdame a ir con los Weasley y mi padre.

Draco se sentó en un sillón y el elfo lo levitó rumbo a la salita de ese piso. El rubio Malfoy no deseaba dejar sola a su familia en esa noche de explicaciones y verdades, por eso dejó a sus nenas solas un rato en lo que todo terminaba.

000

Harry la vio desaparecer a la guerrera, entre los árboles que estaban después del jardín y se giró de regreso a la casa. Theodoro lo acompañó y sin bien no dijo nada, supuso que Harry entendió que le debía una explicación, sobre todo por ser amigo cercano de Draco.

–Teresa y Clare tienen una línea muy pequeña, pero existente de parte _Yōma_ en su cuerpos. –soltó Harry

–¡¿Qué?!

–Eso fue lo que la _Claymore_ notó, o yo supongo que fue eso.

–¡¿Cómo sucedió?!

–Creemos que fue ese día en la estación.

Theodoro se quedó un instante en silencio rememorando ese día y asintió dejando salir un suspiró:

–Seguramente, yo vi como Draco fue herido y luego no tenía nada; sin embargo, él ya estaba gestando y su herida fue en el vientre. Si con todo ello, esto es la mayor posibilidad. En ese caso podría decirse que tus hijas...

–Tiene una parte de ese ser que atacó el Expreso.

–Eso explicaría su sensibilidad tan grande.

–No entiendo.

–Esa tarde en la estación, supe que fue de los que llaman _Kakuseisha_.

–¿Cómo?

–Si, mira. Desde que Riful fue convertida en una guerrera busqué información y entre los monstruos que _las brujas de ojos plateados_ combaten hay grados o especies.

–¿Aha?

–Pues existen unos que son los más fuertes, que incluso, según tengo entendido, no han podido ser cazados...

–¡¿No?!

–Así es, estos son llamados _Kakuseishas_ y _Moradores de las Profundidades_ y son tan poderosos que incluso se han dividido el mundo mágico.

–¡¿Es eso posible?!

–Bueno dividieron su coto de caza. Según mis investigaciones hay uno en el norte, otra en el Oeste y la última que no tiene mucho de haberse sabido de su existencia en el Éste.

–Oh; sabes mucho.

–No ha sido fácil recolectar información, pues sabes que los _Inefables_ son muy herméticos, más he buscado huecos y pistas; por lo menos lo que pude hacer desde esta casa y sin arriesgarme a salir. Recuerda que para Voldemort yo estaba muerto. Por cierto hablando de eso, si hay algo que desees saber acerca de alguno sucesos de los que ya puedo hablar...

Harry comprendió que el otro joven se refería a la muerte de Dumbledore y exhaló:

–No sé porque, pero desde que Draco me ha influenciado, mis perspectiva no se definen en bien o mal o negro y blanco; comprendo que hay muchos motivos detrás de las acciones de Snape y tuyas.

–Yo puedo hablar por mí, pero si, el Director Albus Dumbledore lo planeó de ese modo.

–Y conociendo como era, no lo dudo. Más eso los dejó –a ti y a Sanape– en una situación vulnerable con ambos bandos ¿no?

–Sí; pero tuvimos ayuda. Remus Lupin y Sirius Black decidieron confiar y creer, y ahora que sé todo lo tuyo con Draco, no dudo que también tuvieras algo que ver.

–Solo me limité a _actuar_ como se esperaría de un _Gry desconfiado_.

–Ya me imagino. En cuanto a lo de tus hijas... creo lo mismo que Rafaela; ellas necesitan guía y tampoco veo como algo malo que puedan _ver_ a los _yōmas_; es mejor de ese modo para que no estén desprotegidas.

–He pensado que hasta podría ser que la naturaleza o la magia haya considerado que los magos y brujas necesitábamos tener _algo_ con que defendernos de los _yōmas_.

–Pues sí, ahora que lo dices eso parece y tus hijas son las primeras con esa ventaja o regalo que la magia nos dio.

Theo y Harry llegaron a la habitación y vieron que ya solo se encontraban Nulo, Rose y Tiny. El mayordomo les informó:

–Amo Potter, señor. Los invitados y amos se han trasladado a la sala de este piso. Solo los esperaba para guiarlos; amo.

Harry asintió al elfo y los dos caminaron en dirección del lugar.

000

Lucius esperó a que los pelirrojos y la castaña estuvieran sentados y los imitó. Los elfos sirvieron y dejaron a solas a los magos y brujas.

Draco llegó en ese instante y Lucius esperó a que también se acomodara.

El rubio mayor tomó un par de tragos de su copa y comenzó

–Como han podido ver o vislumbrar. Mi hijo y Potter...

–Las bebés son tus nietas. –interrumpió Arthur, quien descubrió el motivo del nacimiento detrás de las nenas– Draco posee ese gen recesivo de los sangre pura. Aunque aparece uno entre mil casos y en varios años.

–Sí y por la suerte de Potter, Draco lo tiene y con ello se convirtieron en padres. –explicó Lucius.

Molly se limpió las lágrimas y fue la primera en comentar al Malfoy.

–Ahora entiendo muchas cosas. Harry hizo todo lo posible porque nadie se enterara de Draco y sus hijas.

–Sí, lo hicimos, juntos lo planeamos. Por eso _su plan_, Granger, no me molestó mucho. –aseguró Draco.

–¡¿Lo sabías?! –profirió la castaña. Incluso Ron se puso rojo.

Draco bebió un poco de té y ratificó...

–Él me lo confesó.

Remus se unió a lo dicho por el rubio menor:

–Por favor, conociendo a Harry, es muy extraño que no pensaran en esta posibilidad. Harry es demasiado noble y sincero para seguir con un plan ocultando y jugando con las emociones de los demás.

Ron y Hermione se removieron incomodos en su lugar, por las palabras tan ciertas de Remus. Por si fuera poco si veían en dirección de cualquiera de los otros presentes, notarían que pensaban del mismo modo que Remus.

–Pues fingió bien; incluso me beso el día de su cumpleaños. –dijo con algo de ironía Ginny.

Las cejas de Draco se alzaron en un gesto de incredulidad, más comentó:

–Por nuestras hijas y por mí, hizo sacrificios.

Todos los presentes se miraron esperando en que terminaría esa _pelea_, sin embargo Ginny sonrió y concluyó:

–Bien jugado Malfoy.

–Por supuesto Weasley.

Acotó Draco muy seguro de sí mismo.

000

Entre las novatas y muchas guerreras en activo, fue recorriendo un rumor; y este era, que un par de _Yōkis_* se habían mostrado hacía un par de horas y esos _Yōkis_ parecieron llamar a una unión para una futura batalla, más no hubo presión en ese llamado, si no camaradería y esperanza.

Este fue el primer secreto que todas las Claymore, guardaron a sus creadores; considerando que estos no comprenderían y que tampoco eran dignos de saberlo.

...

* * *

*_Yōkis_ o poder de las _Claymore_ y _yōmas_.

...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a Ana Luisa –Sip no fue nada malo... creo jejeje– y Lunatica Drake Dark.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

* * *

Con el tema más importante explicado. Molly vio a los Malfoy y a los pelinegros y acotó:

–Todos hacemos lo posible por mantener a nuestra familia a salvo. A pesar de fallar alguna vez.

La matriarca soltó una lágrima. Harry y Theo llegaron en ese momento y se sentaron. El de ojos verdes no preguntó nada, pues supuso que la tristeza era por la muerte de Percy.

Sirius fue el que respondió a lo dicho por la pelirroja mayor:

–Lamento que Percy haya fallecido.

Molly se limpió con un pañuelo, sin embargo fue Arthur el que respondió:

–Es terrible que a pesar de lo mucho que todos luchamos y perdimos, combatiendo contra Voldemort; aun estemos en peligro e indefensos contra estos seres.

–Ni siquiera tendremos el consuelo de enterrar su cuerpo... –lloró Molly.

Arthur abrazó a su esposa, no obstante dirigió la mirada hacia los anfitriones.

–Todos vimos como esa guerrera ni parpadeó, ni dudó al acabar con ese monstruo. Sé que no debo preguntar, pero de verdad quisiera saber si ustedes saben algo más; todo fue algo extraño.

Lucius guardó silencio, al igual que los otros adultos cercanos a las niñas; pues solo los padres de estas tenían el derecho de decidir si compartirían algo con los Weasley.

Harry agarró la mano de su pareja, no obstante no dijo una palabra, dejando la decisión a Draco. El mencionado aferró la mano de su moreno y asintió. Potter tomó aire y comenzó:

–Ellas... son especiales no solo por ser nuestras hijas, si no por... otra cosa que estuvo fuera de nuestro alcance. –Por unos segundos un silencio se instaló en la salita, el que solo fue roto por la voz del moreno que retomó la historia:– Draco estuvo en el ataque del expreso y fue herido por el monstruo de esa tarde.

–¡Oh Merlín! – exclamó Molly impresionada.

–Ese día yo estuve de guardia... ¿lo recuerdan chicos? –preguntó Harry a Ron y Hermione, estos asintieron– Bueno en cuanto la noticia se supo; yo fui de inmediato hasta el lugar, sabía que Draco estaba ahí... –Harry apretó la mano del rubio y este lo consoló.

–Llegaste a tiempo.

–Eso me hubiera gustado hacer, sin embargo a pesar de mis esfuerzos, si bien logré liberar a Draco de ese monstruo, este lo hirió y fue precisamente donde nuestra nenas se encontraban...

Harry dejó de hablar para ver si los Weasley lograban unir los puntos. Hermione fue la que siguió:

–¿Ellas absorbieron parte de ese ser...?

Harry asintió y Draco lo confirmó:

–No lo supimos hasta que el certificado de nacimiento llegó ayer.

De nuevo el lugar se quedó en silencio. Luego de unos minutos, los gemelos se aclararon la garganta y opinaron:

–Ellas son gemelas como nosotros... –mencionó George.

–Tenían que tener algo muy especial y... –afirmó Fred sonriendo.

–¡Es más que excelente que sepan quienes son los _Yōmas_! –concluyó George.

–¡¿Eso es cierto?! –preguntó incrédulo Sirius. Severus rodó los ojos y se avino a explicarle a su pareja.

–La reacción de mi ahijada Teresa así lo hizo ver.

–Pero ella solo lloró. –comentó el Black aun dudoso.

–_Gryffindors_... –masculló Lucius.

–Oye, yo si entendí. –aseguró Remus y vio a su amigo– Sirius ella no estaba triste o con miedo... me atrevo a decir que estaba enojada.

Harry intervino:

–Eso me dijo Rafaela, la _Claymore_; ella estaba de visita en la Mansión y deseaba presentarse con Lucius, pero al llegar a la habitación, percibió el _yõki_ del _yōma_ y también el enojo de Teresa; más aseguró que sintió el pedido de...

–Pues en realidad dijo _las órdenes_. –acotó Theo, muy orgulloso de las hijas de su amigo– Dijo que la exigencia de Teresa a la que se unió Clare poco después, fue de... acabar con la amenaza inmediatamente.

Harry se volteó a ver a Draco y le acarició la mejilla:

–Rafaela mi afirmó que Teresa nunca tuvo miedo y que si Clare se sintió un poco temerosa, fue solo unos momentos en lo que percibió la firmeza de su gemela y de Rafaela para actuar. Rafaela también mencionó que ellas podrían ser las... _Claymore_ más poderosas que hayan existido... –Harry suspiró abatido y retomó su discurso– No sé porque siempre la magia cree que los Potter debemos ser los que deben detener a los malos, pero te ofrezco mil disculpas por ello, Draco.

El rubio bufó negando:

–Ellas son Malfoy también y a nosotros nos encanta ser el centro de atención y ser los mejores – Lucius se aclaró la garganta, más no desmintió a su hijo–, así que no te culpes; esto solo significa que son... Potter Malfoy.

Draco besó castamente a Harry, quitándole con eso el peso de la culpa a este. Era algo que el moreno tendía a hacer, más el rubio se encargaría de evitarlo y erradicarlo.

Severus vio a los magos y brujas presentes y supo que ahí, recibiendo esa información, se comprometieron a algo:

–Estas damitas especiales deben ser cuidadas y guiadas; y sobre todo que nadie más de sus cercanos sepan de su condición tan particular.

Arthur asintió solemne y con ello entregó el silencio y lealtad de la familia Weasley.

Hermione habló por ella:

–Si alguna vez no dejaste de creer en mí al ser tu mejor amiga, Harry. Te ofrezco lo mismo para toda tu familia.

–Gracias Hermi. –aceptó Harry.

Lucius llamó a Tiny y frente a todos le ordenó:

–Tiny sirve el vino de Compromiso ancestral.

–Si amo, señor Lucius.

El elfo desapareció y reapareció un par de minutos más tarde, acompañado de Nulo para servir de una botella –muy antigua– varias copas. El vino ancestral de compromiso hecho a partir de la primer cosecha del viñedo de los Malfoy en Francia; de pétalos de claveles blancos* y pétalos de flor de Lis**. Esa clase de bebida era exclusiva de las familias sangre pura y eran muy similares entre ellos, solo cambiaba la parte de la bebida alcohólica dependiendo de las raíces de la familia en cuestión, sin embargo las flores no cambiaban.

Draco llamó a Rose y le pidió que llevara las bebés, sin aparecerse y en su moisés, ellas debían estar presentes. Las niñas llegaron con la elfina, poco minutos después y el rubio las revisó –seguían dormidas– antes de colocarlas entre Harry y él.

Sirius agarró su copa y se dirigió a Lucius:

–Ahora si hagamos ese brindis, que sellara el compromiso de la protección para mis ahijadas.

Arthur tomó su copa también y con ellos Lucius, Severus y Draco le entregó una a Harry:

–Eres el patriarca de la familia Potter Malfoy, te corresponde a ti hacer el brindis. –le explicó el rubio.

–Pero yo... –se negaba avergonzado el de ojos verdes.

–No te preocupes, yo sigo mandando. –bromeó Draco.

Harry sonrió y agarró la copa que su pareja le entregó:

Sirius se levantó y vio en dirección de los padres de las infantas:

–Como cabeza de familia hago la promesa de protección, guía y apoyo a las infantas Potter Malfoy de parte de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

Al terminar la frase, Sirius bebió. El turno fue de Severus:

–Como cabeza de familia hago la promesa de protección, guía y apoyo a las infantas Potter Malfoy de parte de la leal y antigua casa de los Prince.

Nadie cuestionó la decisión de Severus al hacer la promesa por la familia de su madre, pues era lógico al ser esta la sangre pura y mágica.

Theo sin dejar de sonreír alzó su copa y carraspeó antes de decir:

–Como cabeza de familia, hago la promesa de protección, guía y apoyo a las infantas Potter Malfoy de parte de la pura y ancestral casa de los Nott.

Arthur volteó a ver a sus hijos que le devolvieron la mirada, aun con curiosidad, pues nunca habían visto ese ritual. Molly le sonrió a su esposo y este recitó:

–Como patriarca de familia hago la promesa de protección, guía y apoyo a las infantas Potter Malfoy de parte de la honesta y ancestral casa de los Weasley.

A cada ofrecimiento Harry debió beber y si bien la bebida era un poco amarga, no le dejó un mal sabor de boca.

Remus imitó a los otros y con el cariño reflejado en sus orbes fue hasta el moisés y besó las manitas de las mellizas. Luego agarró su copa.

–Como miembro de familia, hago la promesa de protección, guía y apoyo a las infantas Potter Malfoy de parte de la sensata y vetusta casa de los Lupin y como licántropo juro por mi sangre y garras que siempre las cuidaré.

Harry bebió, más las lágrimas por fin escaparon de su ojos.

El turno fue de Lucius; no obstante agarró la copa y no la bebió, si no que caminó hasta Hermione y se la dio a esta:

–Vamos señorita Granger, también es parte de esto.

La chica se quedó estática por el asombro, más Ron la animó:

–Vamos Hermione.

La castaña con manos temblorosas aceptó la copa y ojos aguados inhaló y levantó la copa:

–No desciendo de una familia mágica, más con lo que llegué a este mundo y me hizo parte de él, es lo que les ofrezco para su protección... Con mi magia y mis conocimientos prometo estar siempre para las infantas Potter Malfoy.

Ella bebió al mismo tiempo que Harry y eso hizo sentir a ambos que todo eso había valido la pena y que no dejarían que nadie ni nada se los quitara.

Lucius se irguió sintiéndose orgulloso y por fin tomó su copa y con voz potente exclamó:

–¡La ancestral y poderosa familia Mágica Malfoy las cobija bajó su manto y sangre; que sus antepasados sean sus defensas, la magia, escudos y espadas que detengan a sus enemigos y que sea la misma familia Malfoy quien haga pagar a quien no cumpla este juramento!

Draco miró al moreno, más este no sabía que hacer así que el rubio se levantó y apoyándose en su moreno le susurró al oído

–Repite después de mí...

El de ojos verdes asintió y con voz clara respondió al compromiso:

–La sangre y magia de la antigua y poderosa familia Potter las cobija como herederas; que sus ancestros sean magia, guía y protección, y que sean estos también los que exijan que esta promesa de lealtad de las familias presentes se cumpla; por parte de ellos e igualmente de ustedes.

El ritual concluyó con ese último trago. Y como si fuera una llamada para despertar, Teresa abrió los ojos y se removió esperando que la alzaran. Harry ayudó a sentarse a Draco y cargó a su primogénita. Luego se giró hacia los otros:

–Gracias a todos.

Molly caminó hasta el moreno y le pidió:

–¿Puedo conocerla?

Harry le entregó a la nena, quien no hizo ningún sonido de molestia. La mujer pelirroja la observó y acarició la mejilla regordeta de esta:

–¡Es hermosa, Harry!

Los Weasley se reunieron a ver a la niña y le hicieron cariñitos...

...

* * *

*Clavel blanco: significado lealtad.

**Flor de Lis: Símbolo de poder, honor y soberanía.

...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias Ana Luisa.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI**

* * *

En lo que su melliza estaba con la familia de cabello rojo, Clare despertó y Draco la alzó para arrullarla, pues ella si se encontraba a punto de llorar. Harry se acercó a sus rubios y Draco lo calmó:

–Tienen hambre, seguramente.

–Oh.

El moreno estaba por llamar a los elfos, más Rose apareció con los biberones de las niñas, listos.

El moreno agradeció a la elfina:

–Gracias Rose.

–Estamos a sus órdenes señor, amo Potter.

Draco y Lucius rodaron los ojos ante la zalamería de los elfos, no obstante comprendieron que estas criaturas sentían predilección por el moreno y por lo que se vislumbraba también por las niñas.

Harry aprovechó que Teresa se encontraba al cuidado de los Weasley y se concentró en atender a Clare. La agarró de los brazos de su gestante y se dispuso a darle de comer...

–Es mejor colocarla un poco más abajo para que no se esfuerce en aspirar y su mandíbula no sufra daño.

Dijo Molly y los padres, así como cercanos a las niñas se miraron con atención, definitivamente un consejo de quien había sido madre tantas veces; se agradecía.

–Sí, gracias Molly. –expresó Harry.

–Está bien cariño; si no les molesta puedo darle de comer a Teresa.

Draco asintió de inmediato.

–Eso sería muy bueno y sirve que vemos en ejemplo práctico... gracias señora Weasley.

Molly sonrió y fue hasta la charola agarrando la botella, de la que midió la temperatura colocándose algo en el reverso de la muñeca y luego se la dio a Teresa que bebió con ahínco; Molly se aseguró de que el aire nunca llegará hasta el chupete.

Draco no perdió detalle y es que si bien era fácil dejar que los elfos o elfinas expertas en el cuidado de bebés se hicieran cargo de sus hijas, él consideró que ellas le costaron mucho a Harry y a él como para no disfrutar cada uno de los momentos que pudieran con ellas y estaba seguro de que Harry pensaba igual.

Con las nenas ya presentadas y dicho sea verdad cargadas por todos, ahora en brazos de su abuelo Remus y de Severus. La mayor con el rubio trigo y la menor con Snape. Sirius opinó:

–Cuando estuve con los _inefables_, vi pocas niñas o guerreras, sin embargo temo que eso solo haya sido en ese momento... creo que los números aumentaron y mucho.

–Considero que de algún modo los _inefables_ han convencido o hasta coaccionado a muchas de las niñas que se han quedado sin familia, para ser _Claymore_. –mencionó Lucius.

Hermione miró a los presentes y acotó:

–Está para pensarse y es que al perder a nuestra familia nos deja una visión algo distorsionada y un deseo de venganza y eso azuzado por alguien más, es muy factible.

–Y no olvidemos que son niñas o adolescentes. Aunque cuando Dumbledore y yo fuimos a ver a los primeros _Claymore_ eran hombres; incluso Rufus les hizo prometer que solo usarían sujetos dispuestos, ¿verdad Severus, Lucius? –Los _exslytherin_ asintieron– ¡¿Cómo sucedió el cambio tan radical?! –comentó Remus.

Theodoro se aclaró la garganta y mirando a los presentes tomó una decisión.

–Mi hermana era una _Claymore_, fue convertida en una. –Los pelirrojos y la castaña se quedaron en respetuoso silencio, esperado por más explicaciones– No me agrada decirlo, pero debo aceptarlo. Ella fue entregada por nuestro padre.

Molly se cubrió la boca para que su reacción de asombro no se escuchara, no obstante hubo quien no...

–¡Dementores! –profirió Ronald.

Arthur amonestó con la mirada a su hijo, sin embargo Theo no lo tomó a mal:

–Sí, fue un verdadero bastardo. Riful murió unos meses después. –Los presentes se lamentaron y dieron sus condolencias, pero Nott agradeció y continuó:– Gracias. Por eso mismo he investigado y hay algunas cosas que debo compartir con ustedes. Son pocas, más muy necesarias.

Los adultos y jóvenes se pusieron atentos e incluso las nenas fueron recostadas en su moisés doble. Lucius les iba aponer un hechizo silenciador, más Draco lo detuvo.

–No papá, ellas no debes estar lejos del alboroto; deben acostumbrarse. Sospecho que les agradará más de lo que querríamos tu y yo. –terminó mirando a Harry que estaba muy pendiente de lo que diría Theo.

–Oh ya veo. Tienes razón.

Theodoro comenzó a enumerar lo poco que sabía o mucho en caso de lo hermético en los asuntos de los _inefables_.

–Ciertamente los primeros guerreros fueron hombres y se hicieron colocando sangre y carne de _Yōmas_ en ellos; el proceso es doloroso y no tan fácil, no obstante no supe el motivo, más los _inefables_ consideraron como fallidos a los primeros guerreros y debo decir que fueron más que dos, mínimo hubo cinco. De ese fracaso, como sus creadores los consideraron, estos se concentraron en usar brujas, jóvenes brujas.

–Desgraciados mentirosos. –gruñó Remus.

–Nunca confié en ellos. –opinó Severus.

–Bueno, me devolvieron, pero eso no justifica las otras cosas que hicieron. –señaló Sirius.

–Supongo que la motivación por la que usaron solo niñas es la misma por la que mis nietas absorbieron al _yōma_ sin parecer perjudicadas. –aseveró Lucius.

–Eso creo igualmente; sin embargo hay más. Mis investigaciones no han podido discernir de donde han salido los _Kakuseishas_.

–¡¿_Kakuseishas_?! –cuestionó la mayoría.

–Esos son un tipo de _yōmas_ más poderoso que la mayoría, o por lo menos más voraces; no los conozco, sin embargo he recopilado información de los lugares que atacaron y... dejaron desolados.

–Que terrible. –opinó Molly.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con lo dicho por la bruja.

–Pues por el momento es todo. –terminó Nott.

–Has hecho un gran trabajo Theo. –opinó Harry.

–Si me lo permites, me gustaría tener todo en pergamino. –dijo Hermione.

–Claro, te ayudaré a copiarlos. –aceptó Theo.

–Y bueno podríamos compartir la información con gente que sea de nuestra confianza. –mencionó Arthur.

Lucius se aclaró la garganta y agregó:

–Pero hay que ser cuidadosos, pues como hemos visto en estos últimos tiempos y por lo que temo por mis nietas, es que la sociedad mágica se está comportando cada vez más prejuiciosa con las _Claymore_, incluso muchos ya les temen; lo que opinó es una estupidez, pero una realidad.

–Muy cierto. –Ya veremos con quien compartimos esto y además podemos investigar más. –concluyó Remus.

Draco se removió y Harry lo sintió.

–Creo que es hora de ir a dormir. –dijo el moreno.

Se levantó y ayudó a su pareja a sentarse y el mismo levitó el sillón y Remus se unió a ellos llevando el moisés con las nenas.

Caminando por el pasillo; Remus opinó:

–Eso fue bien.

–Si fue. –aceptó el de ojos grises.

Draco sonrió. Harry se inclinó y besó el cabello rubio de su pareja.

–Esto ha sido cansado para ti, pero te lo agradezco.

–Son hijas de ambos y si bien mi familia no sobresale por confiar en la gente, eso no es una ley. –respondió el Malfoy.

La joven pareja llegó a la habitación y Harry ayudó con todo amor a Draco; en cuanto este estuvo en la cama, pidió:

–Acércalas Remus.

Lupin obedeció y se despidió de las infantas con un beso en la frente y de los padres de ellas con un: _Buenas noches_.

Harry se cambió y se unió en la cama con su pareja.

–Espero que sean tan tranquilas como noche.

–Si o podemos pedir ayuda de los elfos... por lo menos en la noche.

–No me molestaría si es solo de noche.

–Por supuesto. Rose. –llamó el rubio y la elfina apareció y se notaba emocionada– Puedes cuidarlas, no es necesario que te mantengas despierta.

–Si amito.

Harry se acostó y sintió como Draco se acomodó muy cerca de él, por lo que lo jaló y abrazó, besándolo en la boca; sin llegar a más, pues el rubio aún se encontraba convaleciente. Por fin juntos y sin pesos de cosas ocultas, se dispusieron a descansar.

...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a Ana Luisa y Noona-kane.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

* * *

Los invitados fueron guiados por Lucius a la chimenea y si bien les ofreció quedarse esa noche, todos –incluidos Sirius y Severus– optaron por regresar a su casa o a Hogwarts.

En cuanto el Director y su pareja arribaron a la oficina de este. Severus sintió el abrazo del Black.

–Esas niñas están preciosas. –dijo el Black.

–Definitivamente ¿Y no te molestas que no sean de cabello negro o rojo?

–No, ellas son perfectas así; lo que me recuerda a todas esas pequeñas que están solas y en manos de esos _inefables_ que solo están experimentando con ellas.

–La situación es terrible, más no creo que el Ministro o me atrevo a decir que Dumbledore, no hubieran pensado en eso. Debieron ver más allá del futuro inmediato.

–Como lo dices, creo que lo sabían, pero como siempre buscaron el final de un peligro sin medir las consecuencias de ello. –aclaró Sirius.

Severus suspiró y se dejó envolver por el calor de los brazos de su amante. Sirius lo guió a las habitaciones y de ahí lo comenzó a desnudar.

–Debemos tomar un baño, eso nos relajará. –dijo Severus.

Sirius estuvo de acuerdo y se despojó de la ropa. Ambos magos se metieron a la ducha en donde entre caricias se lavaron y al final, despertaron sus virilidades... Pero. Sev quería más. Este empujó sus caderas hacia adelante, buscando ciegamente la fricción. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo había estado haciendo al principio, pero lo estaba.

–¿Seguimos...? –dijo Sirius, y se acomodó entre las piernas de Severus– Eres perfecto. – susurró el Black, Severus se sonrojó, más no le importó porque, en ese momento, la boca de su amante se hundió alrededor de la cabeza de su pene.

Gimió cuando esa boca perversa lo succionó. Sirius era... increíblemente bueno en esto. O era que Snape lo quería; el _animago_ podría darle la peor mamada del mundo y Sev podría pensar que lo estaba chupando un profesional.

Los ojos del pocionista se abrieron de par en par. Agarró la parte posterior de la cabeza de su amante y empujó hacia adelante, sin control, sin delicadeza, solo deseo salvaje y sin sentido.

Tan cerca. Él ya estaba tan cerca, y lo quería. Podía sentir su orgasmo allí mismo, el calor listo para explotar. Y luego sucedió.

Su compañero llegó más rápido de lo que Sirius hubiera pensado. Sin embargo, él todavía se encontraba duro, y no solo porque su cuerpo funcionara de esa manera desde su regreso o eso creía; el caso es que todavía podía sentir la lujuria y la necesidad, el puro deseo que amenazaba explotar de su cuerpo en oleadas de calor.

Sin pensarlo y solo dejándose llevar, Sirius presionó sus labios al lado de la garganta de su amante. Besó, chupó, mordió y probó, y definitivamente Severus sabía muy bien.

Tal vez era que _el hambre_ de su pequeña parte _yōma_ se conformaba con probar el sabor de su amante y eso estaba bien, pues de ese modo no era un peligro para nadie.

Severus no pensó en aceptarlo, pero lo que hizo su amante lo dejó derritiéndose.

–¡Black!

–¿S-i...?

–No sé qué hiciste, pero... no estuvo mal.

Definitivamente el sonrojo en Severus desmintió lo simple de su frase; así que sonriendo malvadamente; Sirius bajó la mano y apretó la polla de Sev dando la cantidad justa de presión para hacer silbar al hombre con placer.

–Oh y yo pensé que no estaba haciéndolo bien.

–...

Severus no respondió, solo vio a Sirius, entrecerrando los ojos.

–Vamos Sev, vamos a la cama. –fue la frase de paz del _animago_.

Los amantes salieron de la ducha, se secaron y caminaron al tálamo. Ahí Severus subió primero y fue seguido del otro pelinegro.

Sirius se acercó al pocionista y le susurró al oído:

–Relájate. – El Black sonrió entre dientes, su mano deslizándose sobre la suave carne de la parte inferior de la espalda y culo del pocionista.

Metió los dedos en la grieta del hombre, incapaz de evitar tocarlo allí. Sus dedos juguetearon con el agujero del otro, y Sev inhaló, su cuerpo tembló de anticipación cuando el _animago_ deslizó la yema de su dedo índice sobre el agujero una y otra vez.

–Sirius ya, hazlo...

El Black no respondió. Se levantó de la cama con toda la energía y la emoción de un niño. Corrió al baño, sintiéndose como si estuviera a punto de ser servido su plato favorito.

Buscó debajo del fregadero, escudriñando dónde lo había puesto... Se golpeó la frente y... _convocó_... Su lubricante

Cuando regresó a la habitación, el de ojos negros yacía de espaldas, solo parcialmente apoyado en un codo. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, la boca entreabierta y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–No digas nada Sev.

Los profundos ojos negros ardieron cuando Sirius se acercó a él. Carne de gallina se formó en la piel del Black solo por esa mirada, y era tan jodidamente hermosa que apenas podía soportarlo. ¡Dementores _regresó_ por esos ojos!

El de ojos grises subió a la cama y se colocó arriba de su amante y bajó la cabeza para besar a Severus, que correspondió de inmediato, pues les encantaba compartir esa caricia.

Sirius extendió la mano, agarrando una de las muchas almohadas en la cama y la colocó debajo de la cadera de su amante, quien ayudó en esta acción. El Black deslizó sus dedos –ya llenos de lubricante– dentro de su pareja, enseguida los movió en tijeras, los enganchó, y luego encontró esa pequeña protuberancia interna que hizo que su amante echara la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrara los ojos con fuerza. Su pene reaccionó al pacer de su Sev y consideró que ya estaban listos los dos. Tomó su pene y deslizó la hinchada cabeza dentro del canal de Severus disfrutando lo apretado de este.

Sirius se detuvo unos instantes al estar completamente dentro de Severus, esperando por la señal de que este estuviera listo. Cuando sintió un movimiento de parte de su amante; las embestidas comenzaron. Agarró firmemente las rodillas del hombre, manteniéndolas separadas tan ampliamente mientras él se estrellaba contra este.

De ida y vuelta, dentro y fuera, cada vez que una pequeña voz sonaba en la cabeza del Black que le gritaba... Mío. Todo mío. Nadie más puede tocar. Nadie más puede tener.

La cama se movió al mismo tiempo que los amantes, haciendo ruido.

¿Quién podría decir que fue? Si el esfuerzo o lo pasional en el _animago_; pero el orgasmo lo golpeó primero y poco después le tocó el turno a Severus.

Las respiraciones se fueron regulando y con ello que los antes se acomodaron en el abrazo de contrario para dejar que el post-orgasmo los guiara al mundo de los sueños.

000

Lucius dejó que los elfos terminaran su trabajo, a solas, limpiando lo de la reunión, y él se unió a su pareja en la habitación. Remus lo esperaba en la cama, ya en pijama. El rubio platino sonrió al verlo.

–¿Ya duermen?

–Ya. Estaban fatigados, los cuatro.

–Ya veo, que bueno que no fui a verlos, no quiero que las niñas se despierten.

Remus cerró el libro que leía y vio al Malfoy sonriendo.

–¿Ya te sientes más cómodo viviendo aquí? –preguntó el patriarca.

Remus dejó su libro en el esquinero y suspiró:

–Mi departamento tiene muchos recuerdos y podemos visitarlo para cuando deseemos privacidad, pero... me gusta tener a nuestra familia cerca y ahora con las nenas que necesitan vigilancia y protección; no puedo pedirte que nos mudemos, y la verdad tampoco quiero.

Lucius entró al vestidor e imitó a Remus y se alistó para descansar. Se unió a su pareja en la cama y sintió como este buscaba su calor para dormir.

–Ya podemos descansar más tranquilamente, sin que haya alguien que vigile nuestros pasos. –opinó Remus.

–Ciertamente.

No se engañaban, sabían que los _yōmas_ no se detendrían y que incluso estarían más activos, más deseaban pensar positivo y no centrarse en lo malo.

...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias noona-kane y Lunatica Drake Dark.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII**

* * *

La mañana llegó, recibida con los lloros quedos de unas Potter hambrientas.

Rose las arrulló un poco y las dejó al cuidado de Nulo, en lo que ella iba a alistar los biberones.

En la cama de los magos. Draco fue el primero que despertó y pidió a Nulo.

–Dame a Clare.

El elfo obedeció y es que el rubio gestante, aprendió que sus hijas estaban muy unidas y que Teresa era la más tranquila, por lo que si calmaba a Clare, su hermana mayor no necesitaría tanta atención.

Cuando Clare dejó de llorar y solo hipaba; Harry despertó y parpadeó unos momentos, antes de buscar sus gafas y colocárselas.

El moreno se incorporó y Draco negó sonriendo.

–No te preocupes, ellas ya están más tranquilas. Teresa solo se despertó.

–Está bien, quiero verla.

El de ojos verdes llegó hasta la cuna y se puso a lado de Nulo que notando que no era requerido, se retiró a preparar el baño.

Harry se inclinó sobre la cuna y agarró a Teresa.

–Buenos días, mi princesa. –La bebé hizo algunos sonidos y Harry se emocionó –A que sí, descansó bien mi nena, después de correr a ese horrible _yōma_.

Draco bufó sin dejar de mover a su otra hija.

–Ay Potter, que son esos buenos días, recordándoles ese horrible suceso.

El de ojos verdes, sin dejar de ver a su hija, rió:

–Ellas no temieron. Digamos que Teresa me está contando a su manera lo que sucedió.

–Ah claro, debe ser como esos leones locos que alardean de sus hazañas.

Harry rió, ahora si a carcajadas.

–Bueno algo debieron heredar de mí.

–No creo que sea de ti, puede que de mi tío y tu padre, más de ti no lo creo. Tú eres el menos presuntuoso de los leones.

Harry miró a su pareja y suspiró...

–No creí...

El Potter suspiró de nuevo y fue a sentarse en la orilla de la cama, junto a Draco.

–¿Si? –instó Draco a seguir a su pareja.

–Nunca pensé que alguien me conocería de ese modo, creí que mi vida estaría llena de apariencias y de lo que otros esperaban de mí.

El Malfoy abrazó a Clare con un solo brazo y la otra mano la puso sobre el de su moreno.

–Me dejaste ver más allá de tu fama, tus amigos y las apariencias. No esperes que no haya tomado esa oportunidad. Te amo y quiero conocerte palmo a palmo sin barreras y en cada una de tus fases; no solo la heroica.

–Draco... ¿Me amas?

El rubio rodó los ojos y exclamó:

–Por supuesto, ¿o no crees que estas niñas no son una buena prueba de ello?

–Por supuesto que lo son. Yo te amo desde esa tarde en que fue nuestra primera vez.

–...

El de ojos grises se asombró por la confesión de Harry, más la creyó totalmente.

–Cuando me contaste lo que tu padre te propuso... _eso_...

–Me dijiste que yo decidiera ¿Por qué? –cuestionó Draco.

–No deseaba obligarte a tenerlo... aunque con tu decisión me rompieras el corazón en mil pedazos, pues ya amaba a nuestro hijo o hija.

Draco miró al moreno, su perfil se notaba nostálgico.

–Harry... –Este se giró a verlo– Te amo equivalentemente, ven... dame un beso.

El mencionado sonrió y acercándose obedeció, besó a su pareja. Fue un toque algo menos ligero, sin embargo con sus nenas en brazos; los dos se tuvieron que conformar con esa caricia.

Un sonido de toques se escuchó y Draco se separó de Harry, más no se alejaron mucho uno del otro.

–Adelante. –dijo Draco.

La puerta se abrió y Remus se asomó seguido de Lucius.

–Buenos días. –saludó el patriarca.

Los jóvenes respondieron. El rubio trigo avanzó hasta la cama y estiró los brazos. Harry entregó a Teresa. Remus le hizo cariñitos a la bebé y comentó:

–Vimos a Rose aquí en la puerta con los biberones listos, pero esperando.

–Supongo que les estaba dando un tiempo de privacidad. –opinó Lucius.

–Algo así... –dijo algo avergonzado Harry.

Lupin ofreció:

–¿Quieren que nosotros las alimentemos? –La sonrisa del licántropo era de ansia, así que Draco contestó.

–Se los agradeceremos, esta vez quiero que Harry me ayude a aseare.

–¡¿Yo?! –exclamó Harry.

Remus se encaminó a la salida con Teresa en brazos. Lucius lo imitó llevando Clare, no sin antes comentar:

–No te preocupes Harry, la herida de Draco se puede cubrir con magia para que no se moje, solo hay que ayudarlo para que no haga movimientos fuertes.

–Oh...

Respondió aliviado el moreno. Draco vio salir a los adultos con sus hijas y alzó los brazos en dirección de su pareja. Harry sonrió. Lo ayudó a levantarse y con mucho cuidado caminaron al baño. Nulo ya había terminado de dejar todo listo.

–Amitos, señores Potter, ¿me quedo? –preguntó Nulo.

–¡¿Potter?! –exclamó el rubio.

Harry tartamudeó:

–Lo dice porque, las niñas... yo...

El elfo se asustó, por si cometió algún error, más después de unos breves momentos, Draco se rió...

–Bueno, ser Potter no es tan malo.

Harry y Nulo casi respiraron aliviados. Al parecer Draco estaba de buen humor y no le molesto que le cambiaran el apellido.

–Oye, por cierto Potter, nuestras hijas son bastardas.

–¡¿Draco que dices?!

–Pues la verdad. No te casaste conmigo, y ellas nacieron fuera de un matrimonio. No lo dice en el pergamino, porque no es el oficial si no una copia, pero pueden aparecer con ese estatus en el registro del Ministerio. –comentó muy quitado de la pena el rubio.

–¡Oh por Merlín no!

Harry hasta el color perdió. Draco sonrió, esperando que la cabecita de su león uniera puntos... uno... dos...

–¡Casémonos de inmediato!

Draco se desabrochó la pijama y Harry le ayudó a quitársela, luego, y aun sonrojado lo dejó desnudo, y le ayudó a entrar en la dcha. Sin embargo durante toda esta tarea, el rubio no respondió su propuesta, por lo que el moreno consideró que el rubio no deseaba casarse con él. Se puso nervioso y a decir verdad un poco triste, más...

–Ven, únete a mí.

Pidió el rubio y su sonrisa encantadora borró de un plumazo cualquier duda o molestia en Harry.

El Potter se despojó de todas las prendas y se metió bajo el chorro relajante de la regadera, agarró jabón y limpió a su pareja. Draco se dejó hacer recargando su cuerpo contra el de su... futuro esposo.

–Evidentemente me casaré contigo. Quiero hacerte un mago honrado.

–Gracias.

–Ya sabes que los Malfoy somos magnánimos.

La risa divertida de Harry se escuchó sobre el ruido del agua. Draco sonrió, dejándose llevar por las manos fuertes de su moreno recorriendo su piel, limpiándola. Ambos estarían más que desesperados porque su cirugía sanara ya.

Esa tarde, iría Severus a revisar al rubio, este pensó que le preguntaría si ni había posibilidad de acelerar esa curación.

000

Petunia entró a su casa y cerró con todas las cerraduras, antes de avisar que ya estaba en casa. Cuando se sintió segura; se encaminó a la cocina. Dejó los comestibles y al irlos sacando de la bolsa, dejó que sus pensamientos vagaran hasta el último día que vio a su sobrino. Ociosamente se preguntó ¿si también en ese mundo tendrían _esa clase_ de asesinos...? Mira que comerse literalmente a sus víctimas, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Por supuesto que los tenían o tenían unos peores como ese tal Lord Oscuro.

Unos pasos se oyeron bajar las escaleras y una voz les siguió.

–¿Mamá eres tú?

–Si hijo.

–¿Todo bien?

–Si Duudle, todo bien.

–No te escuchas bien. –afirmó el joven de grandes formas. – Mamá ¿pasó algo?

Petunia se mordió los labios. Deseaba ocultarle todo a su hijo, más también lo pondría en peligro si lo hacía; así que comenzó a decir:

–Hubo más, cariño.

–Oh...

–Sí; una familia de la calle Winkfield Row.

–¡Eso es muy cerca!

–Si.

–Papá debería tener más precauciones.

–Ya sabes lo que han dicho las autoridades que no hay que entrar en pánico. Y él cree fielmente en ello.

Petunia concluyó de acomodar los alimentos en la despensa y se giró a ver a su hijo, quien la miraba con intención.

–¿Qué?

–Tal vez Harry sepa algo.

–No Duddle; no creo eso. Además él ya se fue de la casa y de nuestras vidas.

La mujer cortó de ese modo la conversación que se tornó incomoda para ella y subió a su habitación, dejando a su hijo en la cocina.

Por su parte Duddle se dijo que ya no era un niño que debía obedecer ciegamente a sus padres y menos cuando creía firmemente que estos estaban equivocados. Escribiría una carta, aun no sabía cómo le haría para enviársela a su primo, pero ya investigaría.

Él consideraba sólidamente que esos asesinatos y el aumento de ellos, si bien no eran muy mágicos que digamos, si eran horrorosamente extraños.

...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a noona-kane, Lunatica Drake Dark, Ana Luisa –Gracias por todos tus comentarios– y dándole la bienvenida a Mitzy Rod.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIV**

* * *

El sol entraba a raudales por los ventanales. Remus creyó pertinente que no abrieran los rosetones y es que no deseaba que alguna ráfaga de viento –por muy pequeña que fuera– le llegara a las niñas.

Los alimentos fueron servidos por los elfos y Remus cobijó a las gemelas, que si bien se encontraba despiertas no estaban llorando, pues Lucius hizo funcionar el móvil.

Lucius vio a su pareja como se esmeraba al estar al pendiente de las nenas y suspiró un poco, antes de comentar.

–Te ves muy bien cuidándolas.

–Bueno, son mis nietas también; Draco lo dijo.

–Eso es muy cierto... Dime ¿Alguna vez quisiste ser padre?

Remus dejó a las niñas y miró a su amante.

–Con mi condición no podía ser egoísta.

–¿Pero...?

–Supongo que hubo alguna vez que lo pensé, más nunca creí que podría ser abuelo y... ¡Me gusta mucho!

El rubio platino agarró la mano de su pareja y besó los nudillos de esta.

–Si tienes esa necesidad, tienes que decírmelo... podríamos adoptar un niño.

Remus vio con asombro a su amante y luego de algunos minutos en silencio, logró articular:

–¡¿Harías eso por mí?!

Lucius jaló al licántropo, acercándolo a él y lo besó. La caricia se intensificó, pero Remus se apartó aun sonrojado.

–Están las nenas.

–Oh ellas ni se enteran, créeme, dudo que no hayan visto algo parecido con sus padres. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, claro que haría eso y más por que seas feliz; te lo dije cuando empezamos a salir. Remus reconoce lo que te mereces, que es todo.

Lupin siguió de color encarnado sonriendo antes de beber su jugo.

–Está bien, con ser abuelo estoy feliz y si en algún momento mi deseo de ser padre es mucho; te lo haré saber. Cambiando de tema, estoy viendo esta obra de arte, es precioso. –dijo el rubio trigo señalando el móvil.

Lucius miró en la misma dirección y comentó:

–Si. Narcissa lo mandó a hacer con los duendes artesanos; desde que supimos que Draco era varón y nos decidimos por su nombre.

Y es que el móvil se conformaba por pequeños dragones multicolores y nubes entrelazados. Lupin se quedó unos instantes viendo el móvil y como los dragoncitos iban cambiando de color.

–¿Te molesta que hable de ella? –El Malfoy decidió preguntar aquello, aunque fuese incomodo, debía saberlo.

Remus casi escupió el jugo que tomaba, al negar tan velozmente.

–¡No, no! Por supuesto que no.

–Que bien. –mencionó aliviado el Malfoy.

–Sabes que no tengo celos de ella.

–Eso es perfecto, pues no debes tenerlos, ella es parte de mi vida, pues me dio un hijo y fue a la mujer que amé. Tú eres mi presente mi compañero y espero que el que estará conmigo en mi vejez. Te amo Remus.

–Y yo a ti, ye te aceptó con ese pasado que no me perteneció, sin embargo... no te acerques a alguna bruja en el presente porque la morderé.

Lucius rió divertido y negó.

–Claro que no. Ahora soy hasta abuelo, ya no creo que se fijen en mí.

Remus miró con suspicacia a su rubio.

–No me compro esa Lucius. No te ves como un abuelo y si así fuera sigues siendo mío.

Lucius sonrió de lado, de vez en cuando le gustaba poner celoso a su amante; su orgullo se nutría de eso, y también su amor. Por si fuera poco, su lobo se enaltecía al asegurar que era suyo y eso es lo que más deseaba; que este se viera como él lo veía, como un magnifico mago merecedor de todo.

Por su parte Remus, era feliz de saber que a pesar de que nunca creyó que hallaría a alguien que lo aceptará, no solo lo encontró si no que este era Lucius, quien lo eligió aun por sobre sus propios temores de no ser digno.

000

Los reportes seguían llegando y Rimt decidió hacer una reunión con sus _inefables_, esta no podía esperar.

Recogió los últimos reportes y salió rumbo a los laboratorios. Llamó a los magos a sus órdenes. Al momento que estuvieron reunidos; sin preámbulos comenzó:

–Los ataques en el mundo _muggle_ se han extendido y al no poseer los permisos para actuar plenamente ahí; pueden aumentar exponencialmente.

–¿Qué haremos? –preguntó Ermita.

–Pedirle al Ministro que intervenga para que más _Claymore_ vayan.

–¿Y los _muggles_ no preguntaran de donde son o quiénes son? –opinó Dae.

–Tienen dos opciones, quedarse preguntando todo eso y muriendo o dejar que les ayuden. Estoy harto de andar con tientos. Alisten a las más jóvenes, creo que con ellas será suficiente. Yo iré la Ministerio.

Rimt salió por el pasillo y Ermita escuchó de Dae.

–Es gracioso que inconscientemente, esos _yōma_ sigan con el sueño de su creador, ese de desaparecer _muggles_.

–Pero igualmente a los magos y brujas.

Dae se encogió de hombros y se internó en su laboratorio. Ermita gruñó; ese Dae no veía ni a sus congéneres importantes, si no le aportaban algo,

000

Con los dos vestidos. Harry guió el sillón de su prometido, al piso inferior para desayunar con los otros miembros de la familia.

Al llegar al desayunador. Draco le informó a los mayores.

–Padre, Remus. Harry me ha pedido matrimonio.

Lucius dejó su tenedor con el pedazo de fruta y limpiándose la boca respondió.

–Pues después de hasta tener a sus dos hijas, ya era justo y necesario.

El moreno se puso muy rojo.

–¡Lucius! –regañó Remus.

–¡Papá! –chilló Draco

–Ya, ya. Mejor siéntense y díganme cuando planean casarse. –calmó el patriarca.

–De inmediato. –aseguró Harry.

Draco intervino para explicar.

–No queremos que nuestras hijas sean conocidas como bastardas.

Lucius alzó una ceja y miró a su primogénito.

–Ellas no serían... –estaba por explicar el patriarca, no obstante Harry lo interrumpió.

–No quiero correr el riesgo, por eso entre más rápido mejor, además... ya quiero casarme con Draco.

Dijo el moreno mirando con amor a su rubio.

Remus sonrió y miró a su pareja quien tuvo que ceder.

–Bien, yo lo arreglaré. Y pues no estando el de tu familia, me temo que tendrás que aceptar el anillo que sería para la esposa de Draco ¿no hay problema? –cuestionó Lucius.

Harry se encogió de hombros y negó.

–No, al contrario será un honor usar ese anillo.

Las niñas pidieron atención en ese minuto y Remus se encargó, para dejar a los jóvenes padres que desayunaran o fue un pretexto, pues le encantaba estar con las gemelas.

Lucius se dijo que en tres días podía arreglar todo para la boda; se imaginó que sería algo intimo, por todas las circunstancias que había. Debía preguntarles algunas cosas a esos chicos, que se notaban más interesados en verse con amor – o ver a sus hijas– que en otra cosa.

–¿Supongo que solo habrá algunos invitados de la Orden, contando a los Weasley?

Harry masticó veloz y asintió:

–Sí, los menos posibles. No quiero que mis hijas estén expuestas a rostros desconocidos.

–Y tomando en cuenta lo que ellas pueden sentir, entre menos gente mejor. Por mi parte me hubiera gustado que Blaise viniera, pero no he sabido nada de él desde que se fue, pero estará Theo y... ¿por cierto dónde está Theo? –mencionó Draco.

Lucius suspiró y respondió:

–Ese chico de que se propone algo es muy insistente, pidió el desayuno en su habitación, porque quiere escribir todo lo que sucedió ayer, para actualizar su investigación.

–Pues debemos reconocer que esa investigación es sorprendente. –opinó Remus.

–La verdad sea dicha, sí que lo es. –afirmó Draco haciéndoles gestos a su hija Teresa que lo miraba con atención.

–Ahora que Hermione se le una, ya veremos que no van a querer ni interrumpirla, para comer. –explicó el moreno.

–Para eso estamos nosotros para ver que eso no ocurra. –aseguró el licántropo.

Los cuatro y las dos nenas siguieron comiendo y para el final del desayuno se les unió Theo, quien fue informado de que Draco y Harry se casarían.

–Bueno ya era hora. Yo creí que hasta una boda, también secreta, habían tenido.

Los demás rieron, pues las reacciones a esa noticia se igualaban y ciertamente esa opción de la boda secreta no se les ocurrió.

000

En el Broadmoore Hospital en la ciudad de Berkshield; una familia mágica celebraba el nacimiento de su tercera hija. El motivo de su estadía en el lugar fue el temor de que en San Mungo no pudiera ser atendidos o que fuera atacado mientras ellos se encontraban en el lugar y si bien la bruja que era madre por tercera, tuvo sus dudas sobre ser atendida por _muggles_, al ver a su pequeña Priscila en brazos, se dijo que su esposo y ella tomaron una buena decisión de vivir entre _muggles_ por algunos meses y estar en ese hospital. Después de todo la magia nacía en donde fuera necesario... ¿o no?

000

Molly sirvió el desayuno y llamó a su familia a sentarse. Vio la silla vacía de Percy y suspiró con tristeza, deseando tener por lo menos un cuerpo al que llorarle, más igualmente agradeció que su familia estuviera a salvo debido a la intervención de la guerrera y de las niñas de Harry, pues si no fuera de ese modo, quien sabe cuántos de ellos estarían vivos en ese momento.

...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a Mitzy Rod, Lunatica Drake Dark y noona-kane.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo XV**

* * *

En el despacho y después de desayunar. Severus guardaba algunas cosas en su maletín, mientras Sirius daba vueltas por el lugar, curioseando esperando que ya salieran rumbo a la mansión Malfoy.

–Ya casi estoy listo, deja de molestar a los retratos.

–No los estoy molestando.

–Claro, por eso Phineas Nigellus Black no te ve como si quisiera _cruciarte_.

–No; así ven todos los _Slytherin_. Él está así porque viene siendo mi pariente aunque como a todos mis parientes no les agrado... pues... –Severus optó por no responder a eso.

–Me imagino.

Severus vio que al _animago_, perdió interés en los retratos y esperó...

–Oye Sev ¿crees que un mes es suficiente para que la escuela este lista?

–Eso esperó, más veremos hoy con el ministro y el _Wizengamot_.

–Ya. Eso ancianos solo se preocupan por quien pagara todos los daños, no porque Hogwarts vuelva a funcionar.

–No lo dudo, pero si yo no los presiono, se harán los desentendidos.

–Opino que otra opción, sin que dejes de molestar a los del Wizengamot, sería el pedir algunas donaciones privadas.

–... Con todo lo que ha pasado ¿Quién tiene galeones para apoyarnos?

–Oye, perdí unas pocas memorias que están regresando poco a poco, pero lo que no olvidé es que tengo unas cuantas bóvedas y dudo que siga catalogado como un prófugo. Los del Ministerio ya deben descongelarlas.

El pocionista se giró a ver al otro pelinegro y respondió.

–Lo aprecio, pues sé que lo quieres hacer por ayudar; sin embargo no podemos quitarle responsabilidades a las autoridades.

–Y eso lo comprendo, no obstante tampoco sería justo para los chicos que quieren seguir o terminar sus estudios, que no vean cumplida esa meta por culpa la burocracia.

El Director se quedó callado unos instantes y luego agregó.

–Lo pensaré y veré si se pueden instaurar algunos periodos de exámenes para los que deseen seguir con sus estudios. Incluso podría haber algunas clases por correo.

–Ves, por lo menos en eso si podrías pedir ayuda. Por ejemplo Harry y Draco no terminaron ¿verdad?

–No y deben hacerlo para que sus hijas no los consideren iletrados.

Sirius rió divertido.

–¡Oh Sev, ellas no saben ni que significa eso!

Snape se encogió de hombros y ordenó.

–Ya partamos.

El par de magos de cabello oscuro, se acercaron a la chimenea y viajaron por ella para arribar a la Mansión Malfoy.

A su llegada ya los esperaba un elfo que los guió hasta la sala, donde Remus y Lucius velaban del sueño de las infantas.

Sirius corrió emocionado hasta el moisés para ver a las niñas. Los anfitriones no se tomaron a mal que el Black ni siquiera los hubiera saludado.

Severus en cambio, lo hizo por ambos.

–Buenas tardes.

Lucius y Remus respondieron y el licántropo agrego.

–Draco y Harry están en su habitación, te acompaño. Te están esperando.

Severus se unió al rubio trigo para subir y se divirtió internamente al notar que este ya se hallaba como pez en el agua, siendo anfitrión en la Mansión.

000

Uno de los elfos de su casa apareció, cuando acomodaba los últimos pergaminos con la información de las niñas Potter Malfoy.

–¿Qué sucede? –Le preguntó a la criatura.

–Llegó un pergamino, para usted amo.

–Oh. Dámelo.

El elfo obedeció y entrego el mensaje. Theo no conoció la letra, más al ir leyendo supo de quien era. Hermione Granger le pedía una cita para conversar e intercambiar algunas ideas e información. Theodoro casi sonrió, esa chica sí que era tenaz. Se imaginó que Ronald Weasley la tenía difícil con esa novia, sin embargo le agradaba el hambre de conocimiento de esa bruja y por eso envió una nota con la aceptación de recibir a la chica, ahí donde se hospedaba, algún día de esa semana.

000

Remus tocó un par de veces y una voz desde dentro les dio el permiso de pasar.

Severus y Lupin entraron, y Harry saludó:

–Bienvenido. Profes... Severus.

Snape arqueó una ceja al escuchar al moreno, más no lo corrigió y para Harry eso fue una victoria. Draco le dijo que debía ser más confiado, pues esos magos eran su familia de ahora en adelante.

–Hola Potter. –Y por primera vez ese _Potter_ sonó sin odió rencor o alguna emoción mala plasmado en él–, hola Draco ¿Cómo te sientes?

El rubio menor dejó salir el aire e hizo mohines, respondiendo al pocionista:

–La verdad algo extraño como si mi vientre estuviera apretado, más al moverme duele.

Harry miró a su pareja y besó su frente, como deseando compartir esas molestias con este y que fueran menos.

Severus se acercó y dejó en la cómoda su maletín

–¿Y las pócimas que te dejé?

–Si las tomó, yo se las di. –respondió Harry. .

Snape llegó hasta el rubio menor y descubrió el vientre y retiro las vendas, todo a punto de varita. Reviso por unos minutos y asintió.

–Es normal, la herida va cicatrizando con el ungüento que te están colocando, es por eso que sientes como si tu piel deseara estirarse y si habrá un poco de molestia, pero no olvides ni las pociones ni el ungüento y te aseguró que para este fin de semana ya podrás caminar.

Draco sonrió radiantemente y volteó a ver a Harry.

–En ese caso, me quiero casar el sábado, dentro de quince días.

Harry rió feliz y Severus se quedó en shock, hasta que Lupin le informó.

–Es que se comprometieron hoy, pero deseaban casarse lo más pronto posible. Si ya terminaste. Vamos con Lucius y Sirius para decirles y ver que Lucius no tenga un infarto por la celeridad del evento.

Snape masculló.

–Estos mocosos, todo hacen al vapor.

Remus rió divertido yendo a la puerta y abriendo para salir con Snape, dejando a los menores en su mundo de enamorados.

000

En cuanto Lucius vio salir a Remus y Severus y mando a que le sirvieran una copa a Sirius, quien después de comprobar que las bebés no despertarían, se fue a sentar. El rubio esperó a que el pelinegro diera el primer sorbo antes de cuestionar.

–Black ¿Sientes algo diferente con lo referente a la parte _yōma_ que tienes? ¿Hay algo de ganas de comer... algo diferente? ¿Emociones violentas o algo así?

Sirius vio con curiosidad al rubio, sin embargo con solo ese gesto supo que este deseaba saber por lo referente a las niñas. Porque Lucius miraba donde las niñas descansaban.

–A veces me sorprendo sintiendo algo de hambre... no tan común, sin embargo –Sirius se sonrojó, más se dijo que podía compartir algo de su vida con Severus, con el Malfoy– Digamos que lo calmo teniendo sexo con mi pareja, así que solo es un deseo carnal.

Lucius miró al _animago_, con algo de asombró y luego se sonrojó, más respondió moviendo la cabeza en afirmación.

Sirius continuó.

–Mi enojo es tan normal como siempre o eso creí, pues Sev asegura que a veces actuó muy tranquilamente por las cosas y que antes era más explosivo, que no era tan sereno al actuar.

–De cierto modo ¿eres algo frio?

–Pues sí, si lo ves de ese modo.

–Parecido en algo a cómo actúan las guerreras... con pocas emociones mostradas.

–Supongo. Pero debes recordar que no tengo mucho de _yōma_, solo un poco y que a mí me lo injertaron. Tus nietas nacieron con ello y lo importante es que no pudieron tener padres más emotivos...

–¡¿Tú crees eso?!

–Claro, Harry es todo valentía actuar sin pensar y amor desprendido. Draco no muestra mucho, pero sabe lo que quiere y va por ello. Ambos son dos caras de una moneda, más no por eso tan diferentes. Los dos aman mucho y lo muestras a su modo.

Lucius sonrió y vio a Sirius.

–Tienes razón. Creo que necesitaba escucharlo de alguien neutral.

–No lo soy tanto. Amo a mi ahijado y su familia, y admiro como hicieron toda esa estrategia para salir de esta guerra, juntos y hasta con premio.

La puerta se abrió y entraron Remus y Severus. Severus fue a sentarse con el _animago._ Remus se unió al rubio a quien le informó.

–Debes apurar esos arreglos de boda.

–¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó el Malfoy.

–Draco quiere casarse en quince días.

El patriarca Malfoy comentó:

–Me imaginé ello y no te preocupes todo estará listo para el sábado que desea mi hijo.

–Que bien.

–No hay mucho que hacer; ya que no habrá muchos invitados. –mencionó Lucius.

Severus estaba bebiendo su té y lo dejó para aclararse la garganta.

–Por cierto ¿Saben algo de los parientes _muggles_ de Potter?

Los presentes negaron y el rubio platino, se preguntó:

–¿Ellos aún viven?

–Según lo último que supimos de ellos. Si. –respondió Remus.

Severus volvió a comentar:

–No es que fueran conocidos por su _amabilidad_ para con Potter.

Remus y Sirius estuvieron de acuerdo, pero el licántropo, agregó:

–A pesar de ello, cumplieron con el deber que se les asignó. Deberíamos investigar que fue de ellos, así, si Harry pregunta podremos decirle algo de ellos.

Los presentes aceptaron con algo de reticencia. Theo llegó unos minutos más tarde para informarles de la visita de Hermione y preguntar si no había problema. Evidentemente no hubo trabas para ello.

000

Draco sintió como el moreno lo acomodaba las almohadas y luego las sabanas sobre su cuerpo. Y sin poder contenerse suspiró _necesitado_.

–Te extraño...

Harry vio a su compañero y suspiró sentido, acercándose y besando al rubio, quien correspondió atrayendo la cabeza de su prometido, para profundizar el contacto.

La lengua del rubio se coló en la boca de Harry y esta se abrió dándole más espacio al apéndice para recorrer su interior. Una de las manos del moreno bajó las sabanas y se coló en el pijama y ropa interior del Sly, acariciando el pene de este, que ya rezumaba líquido pre-seminal. Harry no lo dijo, más pensó que su pobre rubio sí que estaba necesitado, aunque él se encontraba en iguales condiciones.

Potter sintió que el cuerpo de Draco buscaba las caricias de su mano y por eso se detuvo.

–No cariño..., no... te muevas... te puedes... lastimar.

El de ojos grises gruñó, sin embargo obedeció y fue recompensado con la sensación cálida de la gloriosa boca de su moreno _tomándolo_ y chupando como si no hubiera mañana.

El rubio sintió que su cuerpo temblaba anticipándose al orgasmo y sin querer detenerlo se dejó ir; no sin antes intentar retirar a Harry, jalándolo del cabello, más este hizo caso omiso y recibió su semilla.

Draco se dejó caer en los almohadones y exhaló tratando de recuperar el aliento, poco después buscó con la mirada a su compañero y es que se avergonzó de que Harry no hubiera recibida la misma compensación por su maravillosa atención.

El de ojos verdes temiendo lo que su amante pensaba; sonrió y desde la cama donde se dejó caer sentado..., murmuró:

–No te preocupes bebé... con verte y probarte también lo obtuve.

Draco se puso color granate, más luego los dos rieron cómplices y divertidos.

...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias Ana Luisa –Gracias por tu apoyo ¿No tienes alguna duda o pregunta?


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo XVI**

* * *

Los dos jóvenes se fueron serenando después de ese intercambio de amor, que a ambos les hacía falta y entonces el rubio dijo:

–Limpiémonos y vayamos por las niñas.

Harry se levantó y los limpió a ambos con magia.

–Voy a verlas o traerlas... si me las dejan.

–Sí, mira que esos magos a se apropiaron de nuestras hijas. –bromeó Draco. –Ve.

–Sí, tú descansa.

–Es que me _dejaste agotado_.

Respondió muy coqueto Draco. Harry se coloreó, pero le guiñó un ojo a su prometido.

Harry volvió a acomodar las almohadas detrás de Draco y con ternura constató que su rubio ya dormía... Besó la frente de este y salió sigiloso del cuarto. Claro que uno de los elfos o varios se quedaban al pendiente de Draco. El rubio le relató que desde que supieron como los _yōmas_ eran inmunes a la magia y se podían colar en las casas con otra apariencia si era necesario; Lucius consideró que los elfos siempre debían estar pendientes de los amos y de ellos mismo para evitar el peligro. Por eso mismo a Harry, esa precaución le pareció muy buena.

El moreno entró a la sala y vio que sus niñas ya estaban despiertas. Fue a verlas y notó que estaban muy tranquilas, sospechó que apenas las habían dejado en el moisés.

–¿Ya comieron preciosas? –Las bebés se removieron al escuchar su voz.

Remus se rió feliz.

–Estas nenas ya reconocen a sus papis.

Harry asistió muy orgulloso y movió el moisés.

–Lo hacen de verdad que lo hacen. Son muy inteligentes.

El grupo aceptó lo dicho por el moreno menor y es que siendo todos magos, con pareja masculina estaban viviendo un sueño al tener bebés que consentir y que eran parte de su familia.

Harry decidió que se quedarían –él y las niñas– otro rato con los mayores y con eso dejarían descansar a Draco.

...

Pasaron los días y el joven de complexión gruesa; se dijo que de verdad lo había intentado. Buscó una forma de contactar a su primo; incluso visitó a los vecinos de quien sospechaba sabían o eran parte del mundo mágico; sin embargo su búsqueda no dio resultado.

Dudle salió de su habitación, ya era algo tarde y su madre no había servido la cena; claro que su preocupación se debía en mayor parte a que, aquello era señal de que su padre no había llegado.

Dudle bajó y vio a su madre en la sala, ésta parecía estar viendo la televisión, no obstante se notaba la nula atención que le ponía.

—¿Papá no ha llamado?

Petunia salió de su ensimismamiento y aclarándose la garganta, negó.

—No, pero muy probablemente no lo vio necesario. Ya sabes cómo es, sobre preocuparse demasiado.

El joven se sentó en el sillón individual y optó por no contradecir a su madre. Ya habían tenido demasiadas veces esa discusión sobre su padre y la incredulidad de éste por el peligro que suponían esa serie de asesinatos.

Como para avalar lo que Petunia dijo; se escuchó el ruido de la cerradura al ser abierta con llaves.

—Lo ves, ya llegó. –afirmó la mujer.

Ella se levantó de inmediato para ir a recibir a Vernon. Dudle se tardó un poco, pero se unió a la bienvenida.

—¡Buenas noches familia!

Ninguno de los dos notó nada extraño en la felicidad plasmada en esa frase, ni en la _enorme_ sonrisa que la acompañó.

000

A Hysteria* no le agradaba mucho viajar a ese mundo y no por los prejuicios –estos existían en ambos lados–, si no porque debía esconder su arma y su verdadero rostro, este con una pócima especial que no era ni remotamente agradable de tomar, más servía para que su cabello y ojos tomaran un color más humano. Sin embargo cada vez eran más _Claymore_, que como ella, debían actuar en ambos mundos: el mágico y el _muggle_. Y no deseaba ser pesimista, pero los _muggles_ estaban cayendo más rápido que los magos y simplemente porque sus autoridades aún no daban a conocer la existencia de los _yōma_.

000

Draco vio a su prometido y como este se quedó un momento en silencio y con la mirada clavada en un punto, sosteniendo el zapatito de su hija menor sin colocárselo.

–¿Qué sucede Harry?

El moreno se sobresaltó un poco antes de responder.

–Es solo que estoy tan feliz de tenerlos a ustedes y que nuestra familia se hizo grande, que pensé en lo solo que me sentía, allá con los que fueron realmente mis parientes de sangre.

–Oh... de verdad que trato de no pensar mucho en esos _muggles_ o solo concentrarme en que sin quererlo, te dieron protección con su lazo de sangre; pues si no fuera por eso, los iría a _cruciar_.

Harry se acercó a su pareja – quien ya se podía mover más– y le besó en la mejilla.

–Gracias por ofenderte por mí.

–No tienes que agradecer, es lo más lógico.

–¿Me tomarías por un tonto si te dijera que quiero saber si están bien?

Draco bufó y terminó por vestir a Teresa, siguiendo con Clare que esperaba por el zapato que traía su padre.

–No. Así te conocí y esa parte de ti me exaspera, pero es lo que te hace ser tú.

Harry abrazó por detrás a su rubio y besó el cuello de este.

–Te quiero mucho.

–... Y yo a ti. Si quieres ir a constatar por ti mismo si están vivos... ve.

–Sabes, creo que si lo haré.

Draco no agregó que el moreno debía convencer a uno de los leones para que fueran con él o... tal vez a otro mitad _muggle_ que se contendría más que ese par y no causaría muchos problemas.

000

Los días que habían transcurrido desde la victoria sobre Voldemort, si bien no fueron pocos, para varios de los magos y brujas que vivían con el temor de ser la próxima comida de algún yōma, les parecieron muy menos.

En la Madriguera, Hermione terminaba de acomodar los últimos pergaminos en los que trabajó, la pasada noche.

Igualmente incluyó algunos libros que deseaba mostrarle a Theodoro.

Ronald entró en la sala y vio que su novia ya casi estaba lista para irse.

Ella lo volteó a ver y como en la última vez, le preguntó:

—¿De verdad no quieres acompañarme?

—No; tú estarás ocupada y no creo que Harry tenga tiempo para mí.

Hermione resopló al escuchar aquello.

—Harry no dejó de ser tu amigo, sólo por ser un hombre de familia; seguro que sigue necesitando un confidente de su edad.

El pelirrojo se quedó un instante callado, para luego agregar:

—Lo cierto es que aún me siento un poco avergonzado de mi comportamiento en Grimmauld Place.

La bruja se acercó a su novio y agarró una mano de este.

—No creo que te guarde rencor, él no es así.

—Si. Bueno podría ir la próxima vez. Es que tengo que prepararme psicológicamente para estar con los Sly.

—¡Oh por Merlín, Ron!

Hermione sonrió; a pesar de lo que dijo su novio ya no ere poseía animadversión hacia los Sly, como aseguraba.

000

Lucius, dejó los pergaminos sobre su escritorio y se quedó pensando un minuto. Después de todo si bien eran todos conocidos y muy cercanos era mejor haberles enviado la invitación, por lo menos para no perder la ilusión de formalidad para esa boda.

A esos pensamientos se le unió uno que le recordó Severus un par de días antes: ¿Y los parientes _muggles_ de Harry, vivían o no? Y en caso de que si lo estuvieran, ¿serían informados?

Lucius dejó su despacho y buscó a su pareja, que muy probablemente estaba con los chicos. En esos casos, con algo referente al pasado del moreno, el patriarca optaba por consultar sus dudas con Remus.

Llegó hasta el jardín donde escuchó voces y es que con Draco teniendo ya casi toda su movilidad, éste deseaba salir a todas horas. Por supuesto tanto su pareja, como sus hijas se le unían en sus salidas y Remus —a menos que no tuviera que ir fuera de la mansión— también estaba con ellos. Lucius debía reconocer que a veces se sentía un poquito celoso de que su pareja no tuviera toda su atención en él; sin embargo, olvidaba esto al ver como su familia convivía felizmente.

Y sobre todo ver a sus nietas, que lo creyera o no, crecían muy rápido o así lo sentía el rubio mayor; no obstante; Teresa y Clare ya podían sostener un poco sus cabezas y miraban todo con atención, deseando agarrar las cosas con sus pequeñas manos.

Al llegar al exterior, advirtió que la que creyó era la cabellera de su yerno, correspondía a otro pelinegro.

—¿Sirius?

El mencionado sostenía a la tranquila Teresa, quien mordisqueaba un muñeco de felpa. El _animago_ saludó:

—Buenas tardes, recibimos la invitación y quisimos venir a saludar y saber si necesitaban ayuda. –comentó Sirius.

Lucius miró alrededor y comentó:

—¿Te envió Severus? Aunque sería raro que no viniera él también.

Draco fue el que respondió a lo que su padre dijo:

—Severus también vino; pero Harry le pidió que lo acompañara al mundo muggle, para ver a sus parientes.

—Y mira que yo estaba pensando en ellos... Bueno, pero es raro que lo haya elegido a él. —opinó Lucius.— digo estando Remus y Sirius.

El licántropo apretó un muñeco que hizo ruidos para que Clare —en brazos de Draco— riera, más respondió.

—Les aterra que yo sea licántropo... Bueno y no sé ni cómo se enteraron y Sirius no los estima mucho...

—Los _cruciaría_ si pudiera. —gruñó el _animago_.

—Oh entonces queda claro porque fue Severus.

Concluyó Lucius y se unió a la reunión.

000

Al pocionista no le importaba un rábano esa familia, sin embargo muy a su pesar compartían sangre con Lily, Harry y —por más que los Malfoy pusieran caras de sufrimiento cuando se los recordaban — con las nenas Potter Malfoy. Además como negarse a acompañar a Harry después de que éste no supiera como pedírselo hasta que Draco lo guió. Y ni contar con ese par de leones que no se ofrecieron ni por asomo, los muy descarados se quedaron jugando con las bebés.

En fin, que no le quedó de otra que ir con Potter a ver cómo estaban esos _muggles_ poco amables y esa era una palabra tenue para describirlos; sin embargo Potter era así, poco rencoroso. En fin nadie era perfecto.

—¿Podemos aparecernos ahí cerca? –se escuchó la pregunta de Harry.

—Podemos, usted ya es mayor de edad y dudo que el Departamento de uso indebido de la magia, nos moleste.

—Bien. Sólo echaremos un vistazo.

—Pues sabremos rápidamente si están bien. Los _muggles_ no son muy discretos _cuando sucede algo malo_.

—... –Harry pensó un poco antes de comprender– Oh se refiere a que la policía acordona el lugar de un crimen. Muy cierto, más espero que no sea éste el caso. A pesar de todo no les deseo mal.

—Sí, estoy seguro de eso.

Los dos magos de cabello oscuro, aparecieron cerca del número 4 de Privet Drive y ahí, caminaron discretamente.

Era un poco más de medio día y entre semana, lo que le causó extrañeza a Harry, pues su tío Vernon se encontraba en la casa.

Cuando vieron salir al hombre con la ropa algo desarreglada, Severus bufó.

–Ese _muggle_ cada vez está más obeso.

–... Sí, pero se ve algo raro.

–... ¿Por qué?

–Es que él trabaja siempre y mi tía nunca se permite que ande desarreglado, ella es muy pulcra para vestirlo a él y a mi primo.

–Ahora que lo menciona; es extraño que esa casa se vea tan sucia... digo no soporto a Petunia, pero tiene razón; ella tiene una obsesión con la limpieza. Creo que deberíamos lanzar algun hechizos para ver si no hay algo mágico en esta situación.

–Estoy de acuerdo.

Severus sacó su varita y le mencionó a Harry:

–Ponga atención.

El moreno no se tomó a mal esa recomendación, sabía que el pocionista le estaba mostrando para que él aprendiera y lo usará para cuidar de Draco y sus hijas.

...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por leer.

...

* * *

Hysteria: Una de las Claymore que portó el numero uno.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo XVII**

* * *

Hysteria recorrió el lugar, ese lo que los _muggles_ llamaban fábrica. Si no fuera una _Claymore_ y a pesar de haber tomado la poción para esconder su verdadero ser. Sólo tuvo que ver un poco y notar los rastros de ese _Devorador_ _Voraz_, y lo catalogó de inmediato; pues por el tamaño de su apetito debió estar sin alimento bastante tiempo. Lo que en los momentos que corrían no era extraño, pues con los _Kakuseishas_ morando y cazando casi en cada lugar; los que en su era fueron llamados los más fuertes, ahora tuvieron que unirse al enemigo o buscar otros lugares donde cazar; por eso varios _cruzaron_ al mundo _muggle_.

Ella se dio media vuelta y salió, era cierto que solo estaba confirmando sus sospechas y debía seguir a donde hallaría in lugar a dudas, al _yōma_.

000

Hermione arribó a la Mansión Malfoy y un _elfo_ perteneciente a los Nott, la recibió. La bruja aprendió que si deseaba no molestar a esas criaturas, no debía mencionar la posibilidad de _ser_ _liberados_. Ella dudaba que Dobby hubiese sido el único elfo con ideas de libertad. No obstante iba a ir con más tiento buscando a los símiles de éste.

La castaña siguió al elfo en lo que sus pensamientos volaban. Apenas si escuchó a este preguntar:

—¿Desea saludar a los señores Malfoy?

Hermione consideró que sería de mala educación no hacerlo y afirmó:

—Si vamos con ellos. Por favor.

El elfo cambió el rumbo y llevó a la bruja al jardín.

Ella sonrió al ver a Sirius ahí, igualmente de visita.

—Buenas tardes. —saludó la chica.

Remus se levantó y la invitó a sentarse; todos sabían que ella no se quedaría mucho tiempo. En cuanto se unía a Theodoro, era extraño que alguno de los dos se distrajera. Severus bromeaba con que eran muy similares y que sólo se diferenciaban en el género; más los dos eran incansables en su curiosidad científica.

La castaña se sentó y Remus le sirvió té.

—Es raro no ver a Harry por aquí. –comentó.

Draco entregó a Clare al licántropo y tomó las galletas, para ofrecerle a la bruja. Después de todo ya no había rencores, pues gracias a ella y su _plan_, Harry y él estaban juntos y con dos hijas.

—Fue al mundo _muggle_. —explicó el rubio menor.

—Oh...

—A revisar si sus... _Parientes_ están bien. —concluyó Draco, notándose el desde en la palabra _parientes_, más no era porque estos fueran nobles , si no por le pasado poco feliz del moreno con ellos..

Ella no agregó nada, más conocía a su amigo y el alma amable de éste; se imaginó que pudo más su deber que algún rencor anterior.

Poco después; como lo vaticinaron; Hermione sólo bebió un poco de té, les hizo cariños a las nenas y se despidió por un rato en lo que se unía a Nott, en la biblioteca. El lugar que ellos pidieron para usar como _laboratorio de estudios_ y que los Malfoy cedieron amablemente.

La Mansión Nott estaba en remodelación; no obstante ella ya estaba invitada a seguir su investigación con el dueño de ésta, en cuanto la residencia estuviera lista. Hermione se dijo que nunca hubiese pensado que ella aceptaría de buen grado, no sólo aliarse con los sangre pura, si no que sería tan cercana a ellos.

Incluso Theodoro le prometió ayudarla a traer a sus padres, si consideraba que era más seguro para éstos.

Hermione llegó al sitio y tocó antes de entrar. Fue recibida por un inquieto Nott, que sin siquiera saludar la bombardeó con palabras.

—¡¿Recuerdas que tuvimos esa duda de si solo los primeros guerreros fueron hombres?!

La castaña dejó su bolso y sacó uno de sus pergaminos, donde se notaba una imagen algo borrosa de un yōma de apariencia masculina.

—Precisamente Charly me envió este artículo de Rumania...

Nott agarró el papel que la castaña le extendió y asintió efusivo.

—¡Definitivamente esto es una prueba! –soltó el joven.

—Me ibas a decir...

Nott reaccionó y llamó a la chica hasta el escritorio que compartían.

—Estuve revisando las listas de decesos, según el Ministerio. Hubo muchos por la guerra y los _yōmas_ y a decir verdad por eso no lo noté antes, sin embargo hubo varios varones _desaparecidos_, y entre ellos por lo menos tres que trabajaron en el Ministerio, pero no se especifica en qué Departamento.

—_Inefables_.

—Eso pensé. Y viendo la forma del _yōma_ de tu foto, no hay duda. Hubo más guerreros.

—Lo que nos deja con la misma pregunta ¿todos murieron? Como tú me relataste... —Hermione se quedó en silencio, más Theo terminó por ella.

—Si. El cuerpo de mi hermana nunca me lo regresaron, y su certificado de defunción me parece algo que no concuerda con los de otros brujas y magos, sin embargo comparte similitud con los de esos otros _desaparecidos_ y muchas guerreras.

La bruja dio algunos pasos mordiéndose los labios.

—Creo que estamos sobre algo muy grave, que los _Inefables_ y el Departamento de Misterios está ocultando.

–También lo creo, a pesar de tener un poco de temor de dar con la verdad.

Hermione se giró a ver a su compañero de investigación y suspiró resignada.

–Pero debemos saber... aunque sea doloroso.

Theo asintió y ambos se dispusieron a seguir revisando sus apuntes.

000

Severus terminó con su inspección y frunció el ceño. Harry no tuvo que preguntar para saber a qué conclusión llegó el mago mayor. Ahí no había nada mágico, pero si algo muy extraño.

Snape masculló:

—Me voy a arrepentir de preguntarte, pero... ¿Quieres que investiguemos?

El moreno de ojos verdes se mordió los labios con nerviosismo.

—Debería...

—Pues no es que les debas mucho.

—Muy cierto, más no puedo dejarlos igualmente, sin embargo tampoco quiero arriesgarme así sin más. Ahora tengo una familia.

Severus casi abrió la boca impresionado por la actitud del Potter, no obstante no lo hizo, en cambio afirmó moviendo la cabeza.

—Exacto, ahora eres un hombre de familia. Lo que podemos hacer es llamar a los _aurores_ y que estos contacten con los _Inefables_ y que envíen a una guerrera.

—Me agrada esa opción. ¿No cree que tarden?

Severus se tocó la frente.

—Yo espero que no. Seamos realistas, yo no sentí la presencia de tres personas. Aunque para estar seguros podríamos acercarnos otro poco.

Harry se aclaró la garganta y desenfundó su varita. Si bien los _yōmas_ eran inmunes a la magia, por lo menos atraer o lanzar objetos con hechizos, sí podrían hacerlo.

Severus avanzó sigilosamente a la casa cerca de la ventana que daba a la sala, seguido de Harry.

—Yo que ustedes no lo haría... –Sólo por orgullo, ninguno de los dos magos brincó del susto. Y es que la voz si bien se escuchó serena, llevaba una advertencia tacita impresa.

Una _Claymore_ muy atractiva, pero de aspecto totalmente frío, los veía desde el patio trasero.— ¿Qué hacen aquí un par de magos? ¿Son parientes de los _muggles_ o vienen buscando venganza? Si esa última es la razón, les advierto que sólo serán alimento para _yōma_.

Harry frunció el ceño y gruñó; sin embargo se tuvo que recordar que aunque le frustrara, esa _Claymore_ llevaba razón.

Severus por su parte, fue el que respondió.

—Si de hecho, son parientes. Deseábamos ver si se encontraban bien.

Hysteria se encogió de hombros.

—Les puedo decir que en esa casa, sólo queda un _muggle_. El otro, siento es un _yōma_ con disfraz. Ahora aléjense, voy a trabajar.

Severus obedeció y le echó una ojeada al menor.

—Lo siento Potter.

—Ya lo imaginábamos. —Se lamentó Harry, poco después, agregó — Pero es raro...

—¿Que?

—Por primera vez me corrieron por no ser útil para una batalla.

—Ahora todos o casi todos los magos estamos en las mismas condiciones. Ella fue cruda, más realista. Terminaríamos siendo alimento para esos monstruos.

Harry suspiró resignado, antes de sonreír socarrón.

—Yo _hice_ brujitas que van a desayunarse a esos _Yōmas_.

—Potter... —regañó Severus, más luego se unió al moreno— Y harán alfombras con su piel.

Los dos pelinegros no borraron esas sonrisas de sus bocas. El recuerdo de las gemelas era un escudo para evitar pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo en esa casa, que fue el techo de la infancia de Harry Potter.

000

La casa olía a descomposición. Hysteria gruñó molesta, detestaba ensuciarse o estar entre cadáveres.

Debía buscar al único _muggle_ vivo. Los _Devoradores_ _Voraces_ se volvían golosos y si este no era la excepción; estaba por engullirse al _muggle_.

La guerrera subió las escaleras y escuchó un fuerte golpe. Rodó los ojos por el fastidió, sin embargo corrió veloz y entró a la habitación de donde vino el ruido.

De Vernon Dursley sólo quedaba un rostro descompuesto con una boca llena de colmillos, que abarcaba toda su faz.

Dudley se encontraba en el suelo con el brazo volteado en una posición antinatural. El chico aún tratando de gritar, pero una de las manos del yōma/Vernon le apretaba el rostro y cubrió su boca.

Hysteria no esperó y sin miramientos separó ese brazo del cuerpo del _yōma_.

Éste no supo reaccionar, hasta que los gritos del chico lo alertaron y viendo con incredulidad su miembro cercenado, se lanzó por la ventana.

Hysteria lo siguió, sólo para no dejarlo dar ni un paso; cortándolo en diminutos pedazos. Sin suponerle ni un mínimo esfuerzo. No en vano era la número uno de su generación.

Ella se revisó que no hubiera nada fuera de lugar en sus ropas y fue hasta los pelinegros.

—Saben que los _muggles_ no deben saber sobre esto. Los _Inefables_ no tardan en llegar para limpiar el desastre. Si desean que su pariente se salve de un _Obliviate_; llévenselo antes. A mí no me interesa lo que hagan.

La _Claymore_ subió su capucha y se perdió entre las casas, como si de un fantasma se tratase.

Severus caminó veloz a la casa y Harry se le unió.

–Traigo el _Traslador_ que me dio Draco.

–¡¿Le dio uno?!

–Dijo que era por si había algún problema o que yo lo encontrara de casualidad.

Snape sonrió de lado; su ahijado no pecaba de precavido con lo referente a su León y se dijo que era buena idea... lo imitaría.

...

* * *

Muchisimas gracias Ana Luisa, Mitzy Rod y noona-kane.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo XVIII**

* * *

Dae arribó al lugar _muggle_ con un equipo de limpieza. En éste ya lo esperaban las autoridades que sabían de los _yōmas_ y las _Claymore_.

El hombre optó por ser tan discreto como el equipo y se coló entre los curiosos. Hasta llegar con el que dirigía la investigación.

—Tengo que hablar con usted.

El hombre de traje lo vio y frunció el ceño.

—No puede estar aquí. Quédese detrás de la cinta.

Dae gruñó fastidiado y acotó:

—Vengo con el servicio de _limpieza_.

El hombre comprendió y si bien le extrañó, dijo:

—Vamos por acá. —Dae siguió al _muggle_ —Es raro que _ustedes_ se acerquen a nosotros.

—... Lo es. Pero con ésta nueva información, debemos hacernos presentes.

El hombre, lo llevó hasta uno de los autos oficiales, pero con apariencia civil.

Se acercó a la ventanilla y está se bajó, intercambió algunas frases con el hombre dentro y luego abrió la puerta y se giró hacia Dae.

—Suba, el Capitán lo espera.

Dae no era muy adepto a los transportes _muggles_, no obstante su curiosidad científica, lo empujó a aceptar y subió.

Dentro del vehículo, el _muggle_ de mayor jerarquía lo vio de arriba a abajo.

—¿Ustedes siempre visten de ese modo?

Dae, optó por sólo asentir con un movimiento de cabeza; no pensaba exponerle a ese hombre, el motivo de sus vestimentas oscuras y poco reveladoras. Así que decidió explicar el motivo de su encuentro.

—Hemos notado que han aumentado las ocasiones en las que nos llaman.

El hombre no pareció feliz con lo dicho por Dae y se vio en la necesidad de defenderse.

—Siendo que _casualmente_ son los que saben más de la situación. Es obvio.

—Sabemos, porque investigamos.

—Nosotros igualmente.

—Como sea, fue nuestra gente quien dio con cierta solución y según vemos en su mundo; cuando un científico da la solución a un problema, recibe reconocimiento o...

—¡No podemos hacer público lo que está pasando!

Dae alzó la mano para detener el dramatismo de aquel _muggle_.

—Lo imaginamos; por eso únicamente pediremos compensación por los servicios de nuestros asesinos.

El hombre se mordió los labios, al comprender lo que ese mago decía. Debía consultarlo con los altos mandos, no obstante, estaba seguro de que aceptarían el trato; por supuesto que preferirían pagar que permitir que siguieran matando a más personas.

—Tendré su respuesta, para mañana.

Dae asintió y espero que le abrieran la puerta para retirarse.

Cuando bajó caminó hasta la casa. Y es que esa dirección no era un misterio para los Inefables; por ese motivo que Hysteria y él se encargarán de ese caso y que sería el último gratuito, eran órdenes de Rimt. La familia _muggle_ del héroe del mundo mágico Harry Potter.

Ajeno a que el interesado había estado en el lugar, no hacía mucho tiempo. Dae entró en la casa y confirmó que al parecer no hubo sobrevivientes o que si quedaba alguien se debió a pura suerte de no haber estado ahí, en primer lugar.

Dae revisó las habitaciones, una por una, más no halló nada fuera de lo común y consideró que el interés de Rimt en el héroe, era eso, simple curiosidad y apariencia de no dejar que los _yōmas_ que atacaron a la familia del _Chico que vivió_, vagaran libres.

000

El espectáculo en el interior de la casa era deplorable; el olor a sangre y muerte decoraba el lugar. Los dos magos subieron a la habitación que se quedó sin barda exterior y ahí los recibió la grotesca escena de Duddle herido y con el brazo roto, si no es que al revisarlo resultarán más fracturas.

—Harry... Viniste... —susurró el joven antes de perder el conocimiento.

Snape avanzó y le hizo algunos rápidos hechizos de reconocimiento, antes de ordenar:

—Podemos sacarlo. Le inmovilizaré el brazo. Salgamos de aquí para que en la residencia pueda hacer una revisión más a fondo.

El moreno avanzó. Severus y Harry levitaron a Dudley y salieron veloces a un lugar cercano, pero discreto para activar el _Traslador_. Snape sostuvo al _muggle_ en lo que Harry sacó una cadenita, que portaba en el cuello, siendo éste el _Traslador_.

Aparecerse no era opción, no con un _muggle_ herido y desmayado.

Arribaron al jardín de la Mansión, donde Harry, llamó:

—¡Tiny!

El elfo apareció y a su vez llamó a Nulo, de ese modo, entre los dos llevaron a Duddle a una de las habitaciones. Severus ordenó que llevarán a ese mismo sitio, algunas cosas que requeriría para la curación del joven.

Con eso; el pocionista dejó que Harry lidiara con las explicaciones a su futuro esposo y suegro.

El de ojos verdes fue en busca de Draco. Lo encontró en su habitación, acomodando a las gemelas para que tomarán una siesta.

Remus se encontraba ahí igualmente y al verlo llegar todo desarreglado; los dos se sorprendieron.

—¡¿Peleaste con tus parientes?! —exclamó Draco.

Potter negó y respondió:

—Sucedió algo... Fue... Horrible...

—¡¿Chachorro, están bien Severus y tú?! —cuestionó alarmado Remus, temiendo por el pocionista y por Sirius que se pondría muy mal, si algo le pasaba a éste.

Harry dejó salir un suspiro derrotado y comenzó a explicar, antes de que ese par siguiera pensando cosas.

—Llegamos a mi antigua casa..., bueno a la de mis tíos, pero...

Entre el relato de Harry avanzaba; Remus y Draco parecían más horrorizados. Vaya que incluso Draco que no les guardaba ninguna simpatía a esos _muggles_, lamentó ese final tan funesto que tuvieron.

—Sé que debí preguntar antes Draco, pero...

—Está bien ; ésta es tu casa también y no podías dejarlo. Te comprendo.

—Yo considero que en cuanto esté recuperado, querrá regresar al mundo _muggle_.

Opinó Harry y los rubios estuvieron de acuerdo.

000

Al momento de que la puerta se abrió supo que era alguno de ese par, sin embargo llegaron los dos. Severus no se giró a verlos, más explicó la situación.

—Supongo que te avisaron tus elfos.

Lucius afirmó.

—Así es.

—Y yo estaba con él ¿Que sucedió? —preguntó intrigado Sirius.

Severus continuó atendiendo a Duddle y respondió:

—A grandes rasgos, Potter ya sólo tiene a ese chico como único pariente, cortesía de los _yōmas_.

—¡_Dementores_! ¿¡Se los comieron!? —chilló el _animago_.

—A Petunia, como nos medio explicó la guerrera que nos encontramos. Vernon... Pues si también y lo usaron de disfraz. Y este joven por lo menos vio como _su padre devoró a su madre_.

Los magos que escuchaban, se lamentaron al pensar en esa situación tan retorcida.

—Potter y yo lo trajimos, por lo menos para curar sus heridas físicas.

—Pues, como se puede constatar; esos _yōmas_ están haciendo desastres en ambos mundos. —se lamentó Lucius.

Los tres magos no dijeron más, pero pensaban del mismo modo.

000

La nueva regla del Departamento de los Misterios fue transmitida por los _Inefables_, en el mundo _muggle_ y parte del mágico que no correspondía a Inglaterra. _**Si quieres deshacerte de un peligro Yōma, tienes que pagar por ello**_.

000

Charly se unió a sus compañeros que recibieron misivas. Al leer la carta, supo que debía pedir unos días de vacaciones. No se perdería por nada la boda de Harry. Aún se le hacía un poco increíble que éste se casará con Draco Malfoy y él deseaba corroborar de primera mano esa información. Sus padres aseguraban que hacían una gran pareja, más sospechaba que había algo que no le decían.

Además según tenía entendido, incluso Bill y Fleur irían.

Después de perder a Percy de ese modo, deseaba estar con todos sus hermanos y poder abrazarlos.

000

Hermione y Theo, se unieron a los demás a la hora de la cena y fue ahí donde les informaron sobre lo acaecido con los Dursley. Ambos le dieron el pésame a Harry, no obstante la bruja preguntó:

—¿Harry, crees que tu primo querría hablar con nosotros? Sería una gran fuente de información... con todo respeto. Claro que cuando se recupere.

—Yo podría preguntarle cuándo despierte. De hecho los elfos sólo están vigilando que se encuentre estable, porque se asustaría si los viera. Pues ha tenido nulo contacto con el mundo mágico.

Expuso el moreno de ojos verdes. Draco agarró la mano de su pareja y opinó:

—Tal vez con la experiencia que vivió, esté más abierto a otras cosas como la magia y a nosotros.

—Por el momento, debemos dejarlo descansar, le administré poción sin sueños y filtro de paz, estará así un par de días.

Informó Severus. Lucius pensó para si, que en este caso sus dudas estaban resueltas: La familia _muggle_ de Harry, no estaría presente en la boda; lo que le hizo rememorar.

—Por cierto, les recuerdo que mañana traen los trajes para todos, si necesitan hacerle ajustes, deben indicarlo. No quiero apresuramientos innecesarios.

Apuntilló el patriarca. Harry vio a Draco y le sonrió.

—Ya sólo faltan dos días para que seas mi esposo.

Draco se sonrojó, más contestó:

—Así es.

—Tengo algunos días de descanso. Estaremos en Grimmauld Place. Por si hay alguna urgencia con el joven.

Explicó Severus, que si bien no estaba muy convencido de quedarse en esa lúgubre —opinaba— mansión; fue algo que no pudo negarle al Black.

Y es que Sirius consideraba que descansar en el trabajo, no era quedarse en Hogwarts. Y también deseaba remodelar su casa familiar, pero con la respectiva opinión de su pareja de vida. Ya convencería a su Sev de imitar a los chicos y casarse más adelante, aunque fuera sólo ellos dos en el Ministerio o con un mago que los casara en casa.

...

Y llegó ese día especial. En que el rubio, terminaba de acomodarse el traje y la túnica en colores arena; sin dejar de admirar como sus nenas iban siendo ataviadas con sus primeros vestiditos. Ellas vestían en colores azules y verdes, el cabello más claro de Teresa portaba unos moños y Clare llevaba una diadema completa con flores azules.

Harry no estaba con ellos, pues según una extraña tradición _muggle_, no debía ver a Draco antes de la boda. El rubio creía que esa tradición la inventó alguna novia temerosa de que el novio la viera y lo pensara mejor, y la dejara plantada.

Se escucharon unos toques en la puerta y entró Lucius.

—¿Ya estás listo?

—Ya.

—Bueno, entonces ya puedo darte mi sorpresa.

—...

Lucius volvió a abrir y dejó entrar a...

—¡Blaise!

Exclamó Draco, yendo a abrazar a su amigo. El italiano recibió la cálida bienvenida.

—Me llevo a mis nietas, para que puedan conversar, pero no tarden.

—Espere señor Malfoy —Detuvo Zabini— Quiero conocer a esas _bambinas_.

El chico observó a las niñas y aseguró:

—Todas unas Malfoy.

Lucius sonrió de lado y luego se retiró.

Blaise volteó a ver a Draco y rió:

—Y asegurabas que sólo deseabas probar suerte con Potter. Yo creo que esa _suerte_ sobrepasó todo.

—Bueno, que puedo decir. Potter me gustaba... Y mucho.

—¡Ya lo veo!

Zabini relató, como su madre y él lograron huir a tiempo y esconderse hasta que Voldemort fue historia. Luego estuvieron un tiempo en Italia, pero el temor de los _yōmas_, los hizo regresar para estar con sus conocidos.

Draco por su parte le contó a grandes rasgos su historia y siendo el amigo que lo apoyó desde el principio, igualmente le confesó lo de sus nenas.

Zabini se asombró, no obstante, apoyó al rubio.

—No lo pediste, pero si la magia les dio ese regalo a tus hijas, es por su bien y para que tengan más posibilidades de vivir, en este nuevo orden.

—Me costó un poco, pero también lo creo. –aceptó Draco. Luego aseguró– Pues...vamos a mi boda.

Blaise se unió a su amigo y los dos salieron de la habitación.

000

Molly revisó el atuendo de toda la familia. Arthur no le dio importancia; hasta donde sabía; sólo Sirius, Snape y ellos; eran los invitados.

—No Arthur, querido. Kingsley y los Tonks también están invitados.

—Es lo mismo. —concluyó el hombre.

Molly optó por no discutir con su esposo y mejor acomodó la túnica de Ronald y le preguntó...

—¿Hermione se adelantó?

—Si. Ya sabes que ella no descansa. –mencionó Ron.

Charly que iba bajando las escaleras silbó burlón.

—¿Ya te cambiaron por un sangre pura? —iba a agregar _también_, pero creyó que se su hermanita se ofendería por eso.

Ron gruñó y Molly amonestó a Charly.

—No digas nada. Hermione está haciendo una gran labor colaborando con el joven Nott.

Charly sospechó más sobre lo que ocultaba su familia, sin embargo no dijo más. Muy probablemente esa tarde sabría todo.

...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a: Ana Luisa.

...


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo XIX**

* * *

El jardín fue el sitio en que se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia de unión.

Los elfos portaban prendas hechas por ellos mismos, pero con buenas telas; hechas precisamente para el magno evento.

Incluso los pavorreales albinos fueron arreglados para la ocasión.

Los invitados fueron arribando y entre ellos los Weasley quienes fueron recibidos por Remus.

Charly se quedó un poco sorprendido de ver al licántropo como pez en el agua, siendo anfitrión. Y éste le respondió la muda pregunta.

—Las cosas cambiaron un poco... O mucho en un tiempo. Yo soy pareja de Lucius Malfoy y vivo aquí.

—¡Vaya que si cambiaron! —Profirió el Domador de dragones. — O sea que vienes siendo como suegro de Harry.

—Dejémoslo en que somos familia.

Bill asintió comprendiendo que para esos magos, los motes eran poco importantes. Él siendo ya un hombre casado y de familia, pensaba del mismo modo; los estatus entre cercanos, salía sobrando.

El grupo salió al jardín y ahí buscaron lugar entre las pocas bancas. Estas se hallaban, adornadas en tonos muy claros y con ramos de azahares.

Estaban terminando de acomodarse, cuando vieron salir a Harry, quien vestía de colores arena, sólo un poco más oscuros que los del traje de Draco.

—¡Hola!

Los Weasley respondieron al saludo y el moreno se acercó directamente a los pelirrojos que no había visto hasta ese día, pues vivían fuera de Inglaterra.

—Gracias por venir este día. Es un gusto verlos de nuevo.

Bill, su esposa y Charly, aceptaron que era un evento que no podían perderse.

—Y por eso estoy agradecido. Ya casi inicia la ceremonia; más dejemos las explicaciones para después de que termine. –dijo el moreno sonriendo como gato de _Cheshire_.

Los hijos mayores de los Weasley estuvieron de acuerdo; porque deseaban saber cómo terminaron ese par ya a un paso de estar casados. Sin embargo aún no sabían el mayor secreto, que era el de la existencia de unas gemelas Potter Malfoy.

Hermione llegó desde el interior, junto con Nott para unirse a su novio y con la familia de éste. El pelirrojo Domador de Dragones no le pasó desapercibida esa cercanía entre ese par de _cerebritos_, no obstante como le había pedido su madre; no se inmiscuiría.

Theodoro tomó asiento junto a Blaise, a quien ya había saludado antes, cuando Lucius lo llevaba con Draco.

Kingsley arribó llevando al Miembro del Wize_ngamot_ que casaría a los chicos. A quien se le pidió total discreción; más que nada porque no deseaban publicidad que molestara a los futuros esposos.

Desde una de las salidas al patio; un par de magos emergieron llevando a... Teresa iba muy tranquila en brazos de su futuro padrino. Severus se acomodó en las butacas del frente. Clare hacia mohines, pero Remus la mecía para que no llorara: y se colocaron junto a Severus y Teresa.

Los Tonks –que fueron los primeros en llegar a la Mansión– se quedaron con la boca abierta y es que el color de ese cabello de las infantas era muy característico de los Malfoy... ¿Pero de quien eran esas bebés? Claro que la única que hizo su pregunta en voz... muy alta fue Nymphadora.

––¡¿Remus tuvo hijos con Lucius?! –Chilló indignada, luego agregó–– Sabía que esas tardes de _compartir información_ no eran solo...

Andrómeda pellizcó a su hija que antes de gritar por el pellizco, decidió solo cambiar de color de cabello, pues su madre la veía con enojo por ese exabrupto, seguro se ganaba otro por quejarse. Vaya que Andrómeda se separó de la familia Black, como Sirius, pero igual que este, aun conservaban modales de sangres pura ancestrales.

Las preguntas se acumularon en las mentes de muchos de los presentes, más tuvieron que dejarse en pausa. Precisamente por la advertencia en las miradas de ciertas matriarcas.

000

Sirius se encontraba con un nervioso Harry, esperando en el altar. El _animago_ suspiró y peinó los cabellos negros de su ahijado.

––Tranquilo, no te dejara plantado, no teniendo ya dos hijas tuyas.

Harry se sonrojó, pero respondió divertido.

––Eso es lo malo, padrino.

––¿Qué?

––Que temo que alguien me lo robe, sabiendo que él trajo al mundo a esas preciosidades.

––Ay cachorro... –Sirius sonrió con melancolía– Ellos deben estar felices de verte con esta preciosa familia a la que defendiste como ellos te enseñaron.

––Y los amo igual, te lo juro.

Sirius asintió, quedando los dos morenos en silencio.

000

Para la matriarca no pasó desapercibido el cuchicheo de sus hijos mayores y codeó al más cercano a ella, que resultó ser Charly; para que bajara la voz. Arthur se apiadó de sus hijos y nuera, quiénes no sabían la historia. Y les murmuró quedó.

—Son hijas de Draco y Harry.

Los pobres pelirrojos y rubia, quedaron igual o más impactados. No obstante ya no dijeron más, porque la música inició y los dos Malfoy salieron.

Los rubios caminaron hasta llegar al frente y el sujeto del _Wizengamot_ cuestionó:

—¿Quién presenta a los contrayentes?

Sirius y Lucius se colocaron un paso al frente:

—Sirius Orión Black, presento a Harry James Potter, como su padrino.

El turno fue del patriarca Malfoy.

—Lucius Abraxas Malfoy presento a Draco Lucius Malfoy, como su padre.

El de túnica cereza continuó:

—Estando ambos aquí sin ser coaccionados y bajo libre decisión y siendo mayores de edad. El Ministerio de magia por medio de mi persona da Fe de este matrimonio y...

La parte burocrática continuó sólo un poco antes del intercambio de alianzas. Y los votos.

—Con este anillo te desposo ante la sociedad, porque para mí alma, tú ya eras mío, como yo soy tuyo.

Recitó Harry.

—Con ésta alianza serás conocido como el esposo de Draco Malfoy, más mi corazón ya vive en ti, y late con y por el tuyo.

Las joyas ancestrales de los Malfoy fueron colocadas en ambos contrayentes. Harry vio la elegante argolla de rodio y oro blanco,* coronada por un pequeño esplendor de luz hecho de diminutos diamantes, que al tenerla sobre su dedo fue tomando la forma de un dragón.

Draco vio a su esposo y le confesó:

—Tú deseaste esa forma.

—¡¿Yo?! —exclamó el de ojos verdes.

El rubio asintió y acotó:

—Esa argolla es una herencia Malfoy, pero de las pocas que dejan que su usuario las cambie, según su corazón.

Harry vio al Dragón en su anillo y sonrió radiantemente.

—¡Me gusta!

Lucius suspiró resignado; esa sinceridad y amor de su yerno eran fuera de serie, pero le agradaban.

La ceremonia concluyó por el beso apasionado de los contrayentes. Esto acompañado por un gran aplauso y ovación de los presentes, y los _gritos_ emocionados de Teresa y Clare, que simplemente deseaban imitar a los mayores.

Las felicitaciones y abrazos no se hicieron esperar y con eso que Molly pudiera cargar a las niñas o por lo menos a una. Que Clare ya bailaba en los brazos del _animago_.

Severus se acercó a su pareja y lo increpó.

–Ni creas que dejaré que cualquier mago te ande rondando eh.

La bebé hizo caritas graciosas.

—Aún le cambian el pañal y tú ya le estás prohibiendo que se case.

—Es para que lo vaya aprendiendo.

—Estás loco Black.

El de ojos grises sonrió burlón.

—Cariño, esos son sinónimos; loco y Black.

Snape rodó los ojos:

—Con Bellatrix se confirmó la regla, pero yo veo muy cuerda a tu prima Andrómeda.

—¿Pero qué me dices de su hija?

El pocionista vio en dirección de Nymphadora y bufó...

—Ya... Fuera de que está matando a Lucius con los ojos, no la veo tan mal. En fin trae acá a Clare, antes de que la asustes.

Sirius hizo un mohín y se retiró _corriendo_, con la nena en brazos.

—No. Es mía, yo se la robé a Remus. ¿Para qué dejaste que te quitaran a Teresa?

Snape dejó que el Black se saliera con la suya, pues no se le pasó desapercibido que este tenía una mirada de nostalgia; supuso que por Harry y que los padres de éste no pudieran verlo casado y feliz.

000

Los elfos no podían olvidar al _muggle_, que se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de invitados, sin embargo éste no parecía interesarse por lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Y si bien no comía naturalmente. Snape le dejaba las pociones necesarias y ellos se las administraban con mucha discreción.

Dudley en estado de duermevela, estuvo sin saber que su primo se casó ese día.

000

Charle le hacía carantoñas a Teresa que lo miraba con sus ojos claros con mucho interés, sin embargo...

–No ríe mucho, si se ve que es Malfoy. –opinó el Domador.

Arthur bufó divertido. –Ay hijo, es solo que no te conoce.

El hombre mayor quiso mostrar que era verdad lo que dijo y comenzó a hacerle gestos a la bebe y esta mostró una risa algo chueca, pero genuina.

000

Draco fue abrazado por sus amigos y reconoció que se sintió bien, tenerlos ahí también celebrando ese gran día con él.

De igual modo, Harry fue felicitado por los leones.

En el momento en que las miradas de los recién casados se cruzaron y fueron de amor. El grupo de jóvenes se reunió. Como haya sido, en ese plan para sobrevivir estuvieron todos inmiscuidos y esa relación se afianzó con la unión de ese par.

Y si bien Teresa y Clare estaban con los más adultos, sus padres las quisieron reunir con ellos para así caminar unos pasos a la parte del jardín donde sería la comida y demás. Deseaban mostrar que sus hijas eran la muestra de como su amor ganó a las adversidades y mentiras.

000

Si no fuera porque la prueba estaba en brazos de sus padres. Los pelirrojos —que faltaban de saber—, Kingsley y los Tonks. No hubieran creído lo asombroso de la historia, y como Draco y Harry salieron avante con su propio plan para no separarse. Al verlos no perder al otro con la mirada, confirmó que esa historia tuvo un maravilloso final... O principio.

Sobre lo especial que tenían las niñas Potter; sería cuestión de conversarlo con más calma y dependiendo de quién sabría y quién no; se contaría el secreto.

Un ejemplo y eso hubo una decisión de parte de Arthur y Molly. Fue que su hijo Bill y Fleur no lo sabrían, pues por desgracia, ahí ya incluía otra familia —la de la francesa — en la cual no confiaban mucho para guardar el secreto.

000

Con otra conversación los invitados se dispusieron a comer. Remus les contaba discretamente lo de los tíos de Harry y la presencia de Dudley en la Mansión.

—He escuchado que los _muggles_ dicen que todo se paga; más aunque los odié un poco no merecían morir así. —opinó Molly.

—Definitivamente nadie lo merece... Bueno si acaso Voldemort. Pero de ahí en fuera, yo creo que nadie. —concluyó Kingsley.

—¿Y qué harán con él? —preguntó Charly, refiriéndose a Dudley.

Lucius respondió:

—Lo que él decida. A decir verdad ahorita no está muy bien como para tomar decisiones; por lo que Harry optó por no molestarlo hasta que se alivie un poco.

Bill dejó su tenedor y comentó:

––La verdad es que muchas naciones, estuvieron esperando por la ayuda de las Claymore y lo han hecho bien. Son muy fuertes.

––_Pego_ dan un poco de miedo, pues tienen _pagte_ de eso monstruos ¿no? –opinó Fleur.

Molly agarró la mano de su esposo bajo la mesa, como para confirmar que su decisión fue la correcta y luego agregó:

–Yo agradezco que por una de ellas, mi familia y yo estamos vivos.

Bill asintió y agregó una pregunta: ––¿Y cómo fue todo? Cuando me escribieron no dijeron mucho.

Arthur negó:

–No es una conversación, para este día de celebración. Cuando estemos en casa les contaré todo.

La comida dio paso al brindis y luego al baile que abrieron Draco y Harry, aunque el rubio fuera el que guiara a su adorable y torpe león.

...

* * *

*El metal que más destaca tras el oro es el Rodio, un metal de transición poco abundante, dúctil y de color plateado, que se ha revalorizado un 30% en lo que va de año, alcanzando los 1.975 dólares la onza. Se utiliza en joyería para galvanizar el oro blanco

...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias Ana Luisa.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo XX**

* * *

Sirius fue despojado de Clare, ya que ella acompañaría a sus padres y cuando la comida concluyó; ella regresó a los brazos, pero de Remus.

Con la a al cuidado de sus abuelos; Sirius agarró la mano de Severus y lo guió al interior de la casa, vigilando que nadie los viera.

—Black... —llamó Severus, pero el aludido, lo siguió jalando.

Llegaron a la planta alta y el _animago_ recordó que habitación le darían esa noche que se hospedarían en la Mansión.

Los magos aún no se habían tocado y ya estaban duros. Sirius se acercó a Severus –ya desnudo– y pasó una mano por el costado de éste. Estaban de pie, tan cerca que sus penes se frotaban uno contra el otro, luego Sirius cogió la mano de su amante con la suya y la guió hacia su longitud. En el segundo en el que Severus lo tocó, el _animago_ cerró los ojos y presionó los labios contra los ajenos.

No tenían mucho tiempo y estaban desesperados, por lo que después de algunos segundos, Sirius deslizaba suavemente su miembro dentro de su amante. Como le agradaba tratar con sensibilidad a su pareja, el Black se tomó su tiempo para ir más rápido. Pero una vez que el pocionista se adaptó a su intrusión una vez más. Se movió, con empujes comedidos, las piernas del Director enroscadas alrededor de la cintura del otro y las bocas reencontrándose nuevamente, como cada vez.

Con ese ritmo constante; Severus fue el primero que alcanzó su orgasmo y con unos cuantos empujes más Sirius lo imitó. Aún jadeando los dos sonrieron:

—Limpiémonos y bajamos.

Ordenó Snape y el Black asintió, pero sin borrar esa sonrisa traviesa de su boca.

000

Las parejas que deseaban, se movieron a la pista y acompañaron a los recién casados en su baile.

En un acto de valor o por ser empujado por Theo. Blaise invitó a bailar a Ginebra, aún con está sentada en medio de sus hermanos gemelos; quienes no tardaron en hacer de las suyas.

—Lo siento Zabini... –dijo Fred.

—Ella no baila, tiene... –continuó George.

—Un pie chueco. –concluyó Fred.

Ginny se puso color granate antes de que sendos pellizcos callaran a los gemelos, acompañados de...

—Ve con él, hija.

Afortunadamente Molly tenía bien vigilados a sus desastrosos retoños.

000

Ron abrazó a su novia y ésta se dejó llevar. El pelirrojo no era una eminencia bailando, no obstante no lo hacía tan torpemente. Lo que notó Hermione.

—Ron, bailas...

—Un poco mejor.

—Si.

El pecoso sonrió culpable.

—Le pedí alguna ayuda a mis hermanos mayores. A los gemelos no, claro. Es que Charly dijo que por lo menos debía bailar medianamente bien. No tan bien como los Sly, pero...

La bruja colocó una mano sobre la boca de su novio.

—¿Por qué quieres compararte con ellos?

—... —Ron tragó saliva y respondió luego de unos instantes — Yo no soy tan inteligente como Nott y pues...

Hermione negó y recargó de nuevo la cabeza, sobre el pecho de su novio.

—Theo es un colega, un amigo y tú eres a quien amo. El hombre que a pesar de sus inseguridades, me deja ir libremente a donde mi curiosidad me guía, sin ponerme trabas...

—No tengo porque hacerlo, tú eres así y así te amo.

—Y yo a ti Ron.

Ron atrajo a su novia y dio un suspiro aliviado. Luego escuchó quedo. —Por cierto, Theo es gay.

El pelirrojo besó el cabello de Hermione, riendo.

000

Las mesas grandes fueron retiradas, siendo reemplazadas por las de cóctel.

Fred y George aprovecharon que Molly conversaba con Andrómeda y se fueron retirando hasta estar fuera del radar maternal, para curiosear a sus anchas en la Mansión Malfoy. No iban a desperdiciar esa ocasión para recorrer el enorme lugar.

La noche en que conocieron a las gemelas, no tuvieron muchas ganas u oportunidad.

Sabían que los elfos estaban al tanto de su presencia, más no los molestarían a menos que estuvieran en un lugar prohibido de la casa.

Fred siguió a la planta alta para ir viendo los pocos retratos que quedaban y por lo que notaba, los dejaron porque no eran muy habladores, aparte de ver con arrogancia, no insultaban. Supuso que con un mestizo y un licántropo viviendo en el lugar; los actuales Malfoy retiraron la mayoría de sus ancestros de las paredes dejando a los inofensivos... El gemelo recapacitó antes de recordar: ¡Incluso había un _muggle_ habitando ahí!

Fred sonrió maquiavélico. No se quedaría con la duda de ver al _muggle_; a pesar de haberlo conocido, cuando fueron por Harry no lo recordaba bien.

George por su parte la paseaba por la planta baja, buscando los calabozos; esa Mansión seguro de que poseía unos. Por supuesto este si iba custodiado por un elfo, más que da por su seguridad, pues una familia como los Malfoy no daría sin algunos hechizos de seguridad, los lugares de ese tipo.

000

Terminó la melodía y las parejas tomaron sus asientos y fue ahí donde Charly buscó un lugar en la mesa de los novios, para charlar con estos.

Harry lo saludó y a la vez _presentó_ a su esposo e hijas. Draco saludó al Domador:

—Bienvenido. Eres de los Weasley que no conocía.

—Si. Es que soy de unas generaciones antes de ustedes. También Bill. Los felicito, hacen una gran pareja y sus hijas son preciosas.

—Gracias. —dijo muy ufano el moreno que le daba su biberón a Teresa, que se negó a ir con alguien más para ser alimentada.

—Y se ve que son muy consentidos por sus... —Charly no terminó la frase, pero Draco lo hizo por él, para aclarar las cosas.

—Si, sus abuelos las miman mucho.

Clare estaba en brazos de Remus comiendo algo de fruta; pues como se notó en sus primeros días, ellas iban _creciendo_ más rápido que los bebés de su edad.

—Es genial saber que ya no hay rivalidades obsoletas o rencores. –indicó Charly.

—En estos momentos que vivimos, es mejor estar unidos. —opinó Harry.— Lo que empezó como estrategia de sobrevivencia; se volvieron uniones muy firmes.

—Es lo que veo y en honor a ese ejemplo, deseaba saber si no me imagino cosas y —El pelirrojo vio significativamente en dirección del heredero Nott.

Harry se quedó en shock y negó categóricamente.

—Oh yo no creo que...

—Puedes invitarlo a bailar. —interrumpió Draco los tartamudeos de su esposo y guió al Domador en dirección de su amigo castaño. Al instante en que Charly se fue y llegó con Theo, Harry aún seguía patidifuso.

—Oh Potter, no es como si Theo fuera por ahí diciendo su orientación sexual.

—...

Draco besó a su Moreno sin perder la sonrisa burlona. Los dos vieron como un estoico Theo intentaba no sonrojarse, ante lo que el pícaro pelirrojo le contaba.

000

Fred estaba por abrir _esa_ puerta. Sin embargo apareció Tiny y respetuosamente lo detuvo.

—Lo lamento, señor Weasley, pero no puede entrar en esta habitación. Señor.

Fred se detuvo y se cruzó de brazos.

—Oh ya veo. Es ahí donde está el _muggle_.

Tiny asintió:

—Sí señor. Y es la orden que no se le moleste o que sepa mucho del mundo mágico.

Fred se encogió de hombros.

—No te preocupes. Ya lo conozco.

Tiny miró con sospecha al pelirrojo, más este se notaba muy seguro.

—Bueno...

Dudaba el de orejas grandes. Y ese momento de duda; le costó que Fred entrara y cerrará la puerta tras él.

Tiny optó por avisar a uno de los amos y fue con Lucius que estaba muy entusiasmado en una conversación con Sirius. Remus se dio cuenta de que Tiny esperaba ceca de la mesa y preguntó:

—¿Que sucede Tiny?

El aludido, consideró que Remus era igualmente un amo y le relató lo acaecido. Clare trataba de darle galleta al elfo, hasta que Remus la detuvo y le dijo a este:

—Está bien Tiny, sólo vigilen por si se pone mal Dudle.

El elfo hizo una reverencia y se retiró, haciendo reír a Clare con el sonido.

Remus besó los caballitos de la nena. Esperaba haber tomado una buena decisión. Esperaba que Fred sería una distracción para el primo de Harry.

000

El travieso gemelo avanzó hasta la cama de doseles. Y vio la forma acostada en las sabanas. Si bien su memoria no guardó mucho de la apariencia del primo de Harry, si recordaba —y eso también por los comentarios del moreno —, que éste no era muy delgado, sin embargo si lo estaba en ese momento.

Tan concentrado se encontraba en su inspección, que no notó los ojos del joven abrirse y enfocarlo, luego de unos segundos se oyó.

—Tú eres... un mago... como Po... como mi primo...

Fred rió nervioso y se rascó la nuca.

—Si... Me reconociste.

Dudle hizo un intento de encogerse de hombros; más no consiguió mucho.

Fred se percató de que el chico _muggle_ se internaba de nuevo en su mutismo y mencionó:

—Ustedes conocen los fuegos artificiales ¿no?

Dudle medio puso atención en el mago y este se rebuscó en las bolsas, alguno de sus juguetes inofensivos...

000

Aun sentados y bebiendo su vino. El Domador miró a Theo y este se aclaró la garganta.

–Ya le dije que no sé bailar, por eso declino su invitación a hacerlo.

Charly se encogió de hombros.

–Yo no veo el problema; si solo te guio. Y por favor no me hables de usted.

–...

El pelirrojo se levantó y ofreció su mano; estaba en Nott rechazarla o no. Y es que Theo no pudo obviar al escultural y atractivo Domador de Dragones; no es como si él fuera de piedra. Nott inhaló aire y... extendió su mano aceptando la de Charly. Y supo que no erró al decidirse por eso, al ver la hermosa sonrisa del Weasley.

La tarde ya estaba avanzada cuando Theo era guiado por un experimentado Charly por la pista de baile; sin notar que solo tenían atención el uno par el otro.

Draco recargó la cabeza en el hombro de su recién estrenado esposo y sonrió feliz.

–Lo ves. Harry rió:

–Si. Parece que tuviste razón y a Theo le agradó Charly.

La pareja deseó que sus cercanos pudieran tener algo como lo que ellos tenían.

Lo que no sabían, es que en una habitación de la Mansión; el ladino Fred por fin hacía sonreír a un _muggle_ –con el corazón roto–; con fuegos artificiales, bromas y otras de sus travesuras, lo estaba liberando de su prisión de traumas. No lo sabían, pues igualmente estarían sorprendidos, más muy felices.

...

_**Poco a poco la madre magia creaba el cerco de los que serían los verdugos de esos seres que nunca debieron ser creados... Esos yōmas.**_

_**Estableciendo un ejército para sus Generales que ya habían nacido. Con ellos, los yōmas tenían sus días contados.**_

...

* * *

¡Muchísimas gracias Ana Luisa!


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo XXI**

* * *

Con las niñas ya siendo conocidas – y mimadas– entre sus cercanos. El grupo de magos y brujas se volvió más unido. Teniendo reuniones más seguidas.

Incluso tomando la decisión entre los dos progenitores. Arreglaron una salida al callejón Diagon con motivo del bautizo y registro de las gemelas.

En los tiempos que corrían hasta ir a esos trámites de rigor, era algo peligroso si no se tomaban ciertas precauciones. Pues si no lo hacías, estabas propenso a perder alguno de los integrantes de tu familia, siendo secuestrado por algún _yōma_. Sobre todo en el callejón _Diagon. _

Más siendo una ocasión especial y deseando dar más Fe a lo de salir. Se decidieron por celebrar de ese modo. En_ Exquis* _donde sería el festejo después del bautizo.

Esa mañana en la Mansión. Draco le entregó a Teresa a Harry y el moreno la metió en la carriola doble, donde su gemela ya se encontraba. Las dos vestidas de colores crema. Con adornos dorados o plateados. Haciendo hincapié en quien era el padrino de cada una. Teresa de sobrio color plata y Clare de festivo color oro.

Draco empequeñeció la bolsa de las cosas de las niñas y llamó:

—¡Nulo!

El elfo apareció y el rubio le entregó la bolsa y Harry le pidió.

—Tú vas con mi esposo y las niñas. Si yo me separo o no estoy, no los dejes.

—Si amo. –asintió el elfo.

Draco suspiró y vio a su pareja:

—Créeme que si no fuera porque quedamos con sus padrinos y que quiero que mis pobres hijas vean más allá de la Mansión, también lo pensaría un poco en ir a un lugar tan concurrido.

Harry terminó de colocar cuanto hechizo de seguridad en la carriola e hijas, le enseñaron los mayores y atrajo a Draco en un abrazo.

—En lo personal creo que es una estupidez que todos los intolerantes provocaron. Si no fuera por su negación a que las _Claymore_ patrullarán ese y otros lugares concurridos. No estarían tan temerosos.

—Si. Son unos idiotas. Ahí tienes a los duendes; ellos si tienen guerreras en Gringotts. En fin, hay que verlo positivamente; nosotros tenemos nuestras propias _Claymore_.

Draco soltó a su moreno y fue a hacerles cariños a sus hijas.

Harry sonrió. Al principio las dudas y temores no les permitieron aceptar el _don_ de sus nenas, pero con el paso de los días y meses; eso cambió y reconocieron que eso no iba a cambiar y si a crecer –probablemente– como lo dijeron Theo y Hermione.

Igualmente tuvieron que ver sus conocidos y parientes; aceptándolo e incluso alabándolo. Theo y Hermione recopilando información les dieron bases para saber qué esperar de la fuerza _Yōma_ de sus nenas; la que ya tenían planeado poner en práctica, con cosas de acuerdo a la edad de las gemelas, para seguir inquiriendo el asunto. Por supuesto toda –la práctica– sería presenciada por ellos y sus más cercanos. Ninguno quiso quedarse fuera.

Por el momento, se irían a divertir con sus amigos y festejar, ese gran momento.

Draco se dirigió a la salida seguido por Nulo y Harry levitó el carrito.

El rubio antes de abrir la puerta, preguntó.

—¿Ya estará listo tu primo?

Harry se rascó la nuca.

—Yo creo que sí. Dijo que si iría, porque Fred lo invitó a conocer la tienda.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Todos nos preguntamos cómo ese bromista fue capaz de ayudar a Dudle.

—Sí, toda una proeza. Mira que hasta lo está haciendo aceptar cada vez más las cosas del mundo mágico.

Draco no respondió; más se dijo que ahora siendo también huérfano. Dudle podía sentirse más cercano de su único pariente.

—Es bueno que se hayan hecho amigos.

Concluyó Harry sonriendo feliz. Draco rodó los ojos, su León siempre tan despistado; porque lo que él creía es que el gemelo Weasley no _quería_ otro amigo.

—Si amor, que bueno.

Le dijo a Harry, dándole un beso en la mejilla. La pareja salió al pasillo y a unos metros escucharon pasos que se les unieron.

—Buenos días Harry, Draco.

Era Dudle, que sin retomar el volumen corporal, que perdió durante su duelo, por obra de la dieta de alimentos nutritivos que le ordenó Severus y que los elfos nunca olvidaban. Mostraba una apariencia delgada y atractiva, que igualmente se notaba en sus facciones.

El matrimonio respondió y Draco vio con agrado y de reojo que el _muggle_ portaba una de las túnicas que Harry mandó a hacer para él. Se notaba que el humano estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no ser una carga o molestia para todo ellos, sobre todo para su primo, que a pesar de su pasado estuvo para él en sus momentos más difíciles e incluso le dio un lugar donde vivir.

Fred conversaba con Dudle y lo hizo comprender muchas cosas que se negaba a ver o que nunca tomó en cuenta.

A veces, en su habitación se preguntaba que hubiera dicho su mamá de cómo su primo vivía en una Mansión y tenía tanto dinero. A veces se reía, porque de ese modo no pensaba en como ella y su padre murieron. Aunque seguro se hubieran desmayado al saber que Harry tuvo hijas... ¡Con otro hombre! Él se asombró muchísimo al principio, más al paso de los días y viendo magia por todas partes, ya todo se le hacía posible.

Los jóvenes llegaron a la sala de la chimenea, ahí ya los esperaban Lucius y Remus.

Dudle se armó de valor para viajar por ella, aún le temía un poco a todo eso, pero al mismo tiempo sentía mucha curiosidad.

Harry lo agarró del hombro y le dio los polvos:

—¿Listo?

Dudle asintió y después de ver cómo los suegros de su primo, desaparecían con las niñas. Fue su turno. Había practicado y lo hizo.

Afortunadamente sólo tropezó un poco al arribar, más viendo llegar a Harry, se dijo que era normal.

000

Era extraño que Sirius Black estuviera ya listo y no remoloneando entre las mantas de la cama que compartían; sin embargo cuando éste le recordó...

—Hoy es el día Sev y luego vamos a almorzar en el Callejón Diagon con los demás.

—Lo sé, lo sé...

Severus entró al baño, se alistó y se unió a su pareja que casi brincaba sobre sus talones de impaciencia.

—Vamos. Espero que no lleguen tarde, porque tengo hambre.

El _animago_ movió las cejas sugestivamente.

—Anoche te dejé sin fuerzas.

—Oh, cállate.

Snape se puso color carmín y eso arrancó una risa de Sirius. Los Magos usaron la chimenea.

000

La luz entraba desde que amanecía y el castaño deseó no haber colocado un ventanal en su habitación, cuando hizo la remodelación. Más al girarse y ver nítidamente el cuerpo atlético recostado a su lado, desechó la anterior idea. Aún se sonrojaba al recordar que Charly Weasley y él eran amantes. Por supuesto que el pelirrojo no se comparaba con su único novio en la escuela y Theo tuvo que reconocer que la seriedad de su relación no era poca. Y como no aceptarlo si el pelirrojo estaba posponiendo su regreso a Rumania sólo por estar con él.

Theodoro era el patriarca Nott y se debía a administrar esa fortuna -disminuida-, más la herencia de su madre no era poca. No obstante él estaba más interesado en sus investigaciones. Si Charly... Quisiera algo serio y formal, podría hacerse cargo de la parte financiera y permitirle a él seguir con sus pesquisas... Eso sería ideal.

—Deja de pensar tan duro, que incluso te escucho.

Dijo Charly viéndolo sin dejar de sonreír, que ya se hallaba despierto. El pelirrojo jaló al más joven, hasta sus brazos y le susurró al oído, mordisqueándolo en el proceso...

—Tenemos algo de tiempo...

El musculoso cuerpo del mayor se colocó sobre Nott. Y este le dio cabida abriendo sus piernas. La boca de Charly se apropió de la contraria y las manos ávidas recorrieron el cuerpo sobre el que se encontraba. Los miembros despertaron ante el calor y cercanía, buscando más fricción.

Las figuras se movieron en simetría y las lenguas batallaron en una extraña danza.

El tiempo les daba para una entrega más completa; sin embargo Charly consideró que era mejor que Theo se recuperara de la pasada noche. No deseaba que en la reunión de esa mañana, el menor estuviera incómodo o cansado. Por ese motivo las caricias con las manos y sus hombrías restregándose, hicieron el trabajo de proporcionarles el orgasmo.

Para la hora de la cita. Los dos estaban listos.

Nott metió en su bolso, algunos pergaminos y Charly sonrió. Pensó que él que se burlaba de Ron por ser dejado de lado por los estudios de Hermione y ahora estaba igual; sin embargo por ello, comprendía, aceptaba y alentaba la curiosidad de Theo.

—Se los mostrarás a Hermione. —afirmó Charly.

—Son los últimos arreglos para el día en que las gemelas, practiquen.

—Entiendo. Fue todo un logro convencer a Harry y Draco de hacerlo.

—Lo gracioso es que los más reticentes eran los abuelos y padrinos.

—Es como mis padres que adoran a Victorie.

—Si.

La pareja dejó a los elfos, con algunas indicaciones de Theo y las barreras alzadas por el Domador de dragones. Eran algunas que Hermione y el mismo Nott, probaron como para por lo menos avisar de intrusos, adaptados a notar _muggles_ y magos. Con la intención de que un _yōma_ con _piel_ de cualquiera de estos, sería advertido y por lo menos les daría tiempo de esconderse, huir o saber a qué se enfrentaban. Las mismas defensas estaban colocadas en la mayoría de las casas de los otros cercanos.

000

Molly se despidió de sus hijos menores y Hermione. Ella no iría hasta más tarde, pues deseaba esperar a su esposo. Porque la baja economía estaba poniendo muy nerviosos a los del Ministerio y se encontraban despidiendo magos por falta de dinero. Los afortunados que no perdían su trabajo, les duplicaban sus horas y en el caso de Arthur que a causa de sus influencias con magos ricos o héroes, conservó su empleo. Sin embargo con aumento de horas.

Molly vio irse a los chicos y sonrió; estaba agradecida de que los cursos por correspondencia estuvieran funcionando y que Snape mismo, se encargará personalmente de Ginny y los demás. Ron y Hermione ya podían presentar sus exámenes para graduarse en un par de semanas y con eso su fututo se notaba más brillante.

000

El Ministerio se notaba más vacío. Sirius agarró la mano de Severus. El pocionista no se soltó; se había rendido en pelear por ello con el _animago_.

—Con razón no han llegado los recursos a Hogwarts. Si no pueden ni mantenerse ellos. –opinó Snape al ver la poca gente laborando.

—Si. Sé que no quisieras ni escucharlo, pero cerrando parte del Colegio y limitando su cupo; podrías echarlo a andar.

—Fueron cientos de generaciones que salieron de ese colegio...

—Solo por un tiempo. Si las cosas vuelven a estabilizarse; abrirás de nuevo con todo el castillo funcionando.

—Lo pensaré. Sin embargo debo aceptar que es la opción más viable. Espero que nuestras ahijadas puedan estudiar con Hogwarts reconstruido y como nosotros lo conocimos.

—Yo creo que así será Sev.

Los dos pelinegros arribaron a la sala que les correspondía y se dispusieron a esperar. Afortunadamente no fue mucho tiempo, pues Draco y Harry llegaron con las gemelas.

Sirius corrió y sacó de la carrera a las niñas. Severus le quitó a una...

—Vamos...

Ordenó el Director de Hogwarts. Estaban entrando a una de las salas, donde un miembro del _Wizengamot_ ya los esperaba. Se hallaban por cerrar la puerta, cuando oyeron unos pasos apresurados.

Lucius y Remus consiguieron entrar. Draco al verlos, preguntó:

—¡¿Donde dejaron a Dudle?!

Lucius agitó la mano:

—Nulo lo cuidará. No podíamos perdernos esto.

Remus únicamente sonrió un poco avergonzado, pero no muy arrepentido.

El tramite concluyó y Teresa quedó a cargo de Severus y Clare con su símil sonriente, Sirius.

Los padrinos tuvieron que despedirse un momento, porque irían por el regalo de las niñas. Luego se encontrarían en el restaurante.

Dudle lo esperaba sentado en una de las bancas, con Nulo muy cerca; lo que le hizo pasar por un mago rico, pues ya eran pocos los que se podían permitirse tener elfos a su servicio o que estos no hubieran sido devorados. Gracias a eso no fue abordado por nadie.

Con la familia de nuevo reunida, se dirigieron a donde sería la recepción.

A pesar de los temores de los magos y brujas. El callejón Diagon no estaba tan vacío como se esperaría.

Draco avanzó detrás de Lucius y Remus que guiaban la carriola. Harry iba un poco detrás, explicándole algunas cosas a su primo, pero sin soltar la mano de su rubio. Todo muy discretamente, pues a pesar de todos los problemas que tenían, el Ministerio aún no aceptaba que los _muggles_ anduvieran en el mundo mágico. Y por mucho que Fred _asegurara_ que Dudle poseía un poco de magia. Nadie deseaba arriesgarse a un enfrentamiento con las fuerzas del orden, que terminaría en una multa estratosférica.

...

* * *

*_Exquis_: Exquisitez en francés.

...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a Mitzy Rod, Ana Luisa y Lunática Drake Dark.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo XXII**

* * *

La tienda de Ollivander, se encontraba algo concurrida. Pero Sirius no se preocupó y llegó al mostrador.

—Buenos días. Vengo por un encargo. Está a nombre de Sirius Black.

Por su parte Severus revisaba el precio de las varitas más económicas. Deseaba armar un presupuesto para crear una beca para dos o tres estudiantes. Tuvo que ceder y dejar de lado su orgullo y aceptar la ayuda económica que su pareja le ofreció, pues si bien él poseía algunos ahorros, no serían suficientes para los arreglos que pensaba hacer en Hogwarts.

Severus notó la mirada de una pequeña sobre si y al imitarla y usar una de sus miradas –marca registrada–: Profesor de Pociones. Sonrió de lado, al constatar que la pequeña tembló un poco, más no se escondió ni retrocedió. _Sería una buena... Slytherin en un futuro_, bromeó en su mente el pocionista.

Sirius se unió a él.

—Ya las tengo. Vamos.

—Aun me pregunto cómo me convenciste de regalarles eso.

—No puedo recordártelo en público.

Severus vio feo al _animago_, pero éste ni se inmutó. Los dos hombres se dirigieron a la salida y Severus agitó la mano en dirección de la brujita, que sin soltarse de la mano del que parecía su padre, se despidió igualmente.

Sirius tan curioso cómo era, preguntó:

—¿Quién era?

—No lo sé.

—Es extraño que un niño te llame la atención.

—Supongo que fue la excepción.

—No, la excepción son nuestras rubitas.

Severus no respondió; por supuesto que las Potter no las consideraba niñas, no, ellas eran sus nenas.

000

Que si los magos eran orgullosos y unos tontos prejuiciosos; nunca lo dudó. Por eso el Rey de hielo paseó tranquilamente por el lugar. Sólo. Era mejor de ese modo, porque su ejército no se sabía comportar _en_ _público_.

Además sintió ese extraño _llamado_ para estar ahí y si alguno de sus soldados les cuestionaba, no sabría qué responder.

000

Los Weasley llegaron al Caldero Chorreante. Un mago al verlos, se incorporó de inmediato. Ginny corrió hasta él y se besaron. Ron rodó los ojos, pero Hermione lo reconvino.

—Vamos Ron, si ya va a la Madriguera.

—Costumbre, supongo. Zabini sigue siendo un Slytherin.

—Como nuestro profesor.

El pecoso tuvo que ceder.

—Si. No me lo recuerdes.

—No te quejes, Severus afirmó que con tus notas, puedes entrar fácilmente a cualquier carrera que elijas.

—Ya sería mucho que no. ¡Es un tirano como maestro!

El pelirrojo dejó de hacer drama, pues Ginny y Blaise, se les unieron.

El cuarteto recogería a los gemelos en su tienda e irían a _Exquis_.

000

La guerrera dejó de esconderse al sentir _ese_ _Yoki_. Era revelar su posición a la organización o dejar que ese ser, provocará una catástrofe.

Rafaela usó sus piernas a todo lo que daban. Los _Inefables._ Notarían a ese _Abismal_ sólo si Galatea les avisaba.

Isley sabía bien ocultar su _Yoki_ hasta casi desaparecerlo; más para ella aún estaba ahí como un faro. La guerrera no podía dejar que tantos magos y brujas murieran, si seguía escondiéndose de los _Inefables_ y no se enfrentaba —o intentaba— a Isley el Rey del Norte.

Rafaela se quedó estática al percibir, otro _Yoki_ yendo en la misma dirección que ella...

¡No podía ser! Tanto tiempo siguiendo a su hermana; sin embargo nunca fue tan desafortunado ese reencuentro. Si Luciela iba en la misma dirección de Isley, era porque habría un enfrentamiento entre ese par de _Kakuseishas._

000

Remus escuchó a su pareja. Lucius hacía fiesta con la noticia de la que se enteraron apenas hacia poco tiempo.

—... Y juraba que estaba enamorada de ti.

—Lucius...

—Ha de tener unos cinco meses ¿no?

Remus rió divertido.

—Lucius Malfoy eres un cotilla.

El platinado arqueó una ceja.

—Yo sólo comentó la situación de la parienta de Draco y ex admiradora tuya.

Remus optó por sonreír y disfrutar de cómo su pareja se congratulaba a su manera del embarazo de Nymphadora.

Lucius agarró a Remus de la cintura y los dos guiaban el cochecito de sus nietas.

—Hice las reservaciones para toda la parte exclusiva. Con la cantidad que somos para al _Bruch_. Era necesario.

—La verdad yo si tengo hambre.

—Te dije que tomarás por lo menos un desayuno ligero.

—También dijiste que la comida en ese lugar es deliciosa. Planeo probar de todo.

El patriarca sonrió y vio en dirección de sus nietas.

—No se preocupen princesas, que por lo menos uno de sus abuelos seguirá esbelto.

Remus codeó al rubio platino y le gruñó un poco. Pero la risa de éste evitó que se _ofendiera_.

000

Dudle veía todo, si bien discretamente, si con mucha atención y consideró que ese mundo era muy bonito a su manera.

000

Contrario a lo que los Malfoy creyeron. No fueron los primeros en llegar al restaurante. Un hiperactivo Sirius y Snape ya los esperaban. El _animago_ corrió en dirección de ellos y fue a por las gemelas, quienes recibieron el saludo y besos de parte del Black de buen grado. Era el imán para los niños que Severus aseguraba poseía Sirius.

El grupo se reunió y entraron juntos al lugar. Les pareció mejor de ese modo; pues los curiosos ya se estaban juntando y con éstos llegarían los reporteros que ni los _yōmas_ habían podido desaparecer.

Claro que lo importante era que Teresa y Clare no fueran conocidas por medio de algún tabloide malintencionado.

Por eso _El Quisquilloso_ tuvo en su poder, fotos de las infantas solas y con su familia, junto con una nota de sociedad; revisada por los Malfoy. La nota salió ese mismo día y si alguien deseaba saber sobre las hijas de Harry Potter con Draco Malfoy, la exclusiva era de ese periódico. Incluso Draco ofreció una foto de su boda con el moreno, para que fuera incluida en el artículo.

000

En el restaurante en una zona VIP. Los lugares se fueron ocupando de acuerdo a los conocidos que iban arribando y es que el trámite en el Ministerio fue veloz y sólo con los necesarios. Los otros fueron citados en el restaurante directamente.

Como en el interior; el _animago_ seguía comiéndose a besos a una divertida Clare y una resignada Teresa, eso hasta que el abuelo tuvo que intervenir.

—Paddy, acabas de verlas.

—¿Y eso qué? Es su abrazo por el regalo.

—¡¿Otro regalo?! —exclamó Harry.

El Black se hizo el desentendido, Severus... Igualmente.

Las gemelas chillaron emocionadas ante las cajitas que sus padrinos les dieron. Clare rompió el papel colorido. Teresa vio el obsequio y frunció el ceño. Los adultos creyeron que ella no estaba contenta con el presente; no obstante al ver como en segundos el envoltorio pareció explotar en varios pedazos; todos exclamaron... La gemela mayor tuvo su primer brote de magia involuntario o voluntario, con _la_ _Sonriente_ Teresa no sé sabía.

Clare vio lo que hizo su hermana mayor y sus ojitos brillaron admirados. Luego quiso imitarla. Draco fue el que se dio cuenta y jaló la mano de Harry...

—Mira...

El moreno se hincó junto a su hija menor y le susurró.

—Vamos preciosa, tú puedes...

Clare hizo más esfuerzo y luego de unos segundos, la tapa de la caja de palo de rosa —que era el regalo— botó.

Clare gritó emocionada y vio a su gemela. Teresa sonrió.

Con las cajas abiertas los presentes vieron como las gemelas sacaban lo que parecían unas varitas, pero en forma de... Espadas.

Las miradas extrañadas y enojadas —Remus— se dirigió a Sirius.

–¡¿Sirius...?!

El mencionado, comenzó a explicar el motivo de su regalo.

—No son peligrosas no tienen filo y funcionan como varitas. Al recordar la última batalla y como las guerreras usaban sus _Claymore_. Todos coincidimos en que éstas eran como sus varitas y que la magia siempre está presente, lo creamos o no.

—Son para su próxima práctica. –agregó Severus– Ahora comprobamos que no carecen de magia y sabemos que tienen la fuerza de las _Claymore_. Poseen lo mejor de ambos lados. —agregó Severus.

Draco asintió y fue el que respondió:

—Gracias por tenerles esa confianza.

—Nunca dudamos que eran brujas... No con esas líneas familiares. —presumió Sirius.

—Ciertamente. —apoyó Lucius.

Severus bebió de su copa de agua y acotó:

—Claro, Lily y Cissy eran grandes brujas.

—Y James igualmente. —opinó Remus.

Harry rió divertido; nadie como las parejas de ese par de _snobs,_ para ponerles los pies sobre la tierra.

Las risas se escucharon. Con los invitados llegando en ese instante.

000

Como Rafaela vaticinó. Galatea se volteó ignorando al _Inefable_ y Dae esperó la explicación a ello.

—Dos _Kakuseishas_ se están reuniendo...

—¡¿Qué?!

—Si. En esa dirección.

Señaló la niña. Dae tragó saliva, pues a donde señalaba se encontraba el centro de Londres mágico. Dae no perdió tiempo y salió corriendo. La voz de alarma fue dada y las guerreras salieron raudas. Se unirían las que estaban más cerca. Necesitarían a las de primer rango; la cuestión era que si llegarían a tiempo.

000

En Gringotts las guerreras que custodiaban el lugar sintieron a la _Kakuseisha_ que aún no llegaba. Todas las dispusieron a luchar. Y los duendes fueron avisados para hacer el cierre de emergencia e irse a su refugio subterráneo.

000

_Algo_ le llamaba a que esa batalla por el territorio con Isley del Norte y si, debía ser en ese lugar. Estrategia, pues necesitaría toda su fuerza y que mejor que estar cerca de la comida para ese propósito. Luciela avanzó veloz. Serían unos cuantos minutos antes de que se vieran cara a cara.

000

Hermione en cuanto saludó a todos, de inmediato tomó lugar junto a Theo. Éste sacó un pergamino y se lo mostró.

—¿Entonces si tiene que ver que el _Abisal_ que atacó el tren y que hirió a Draco fuera uno de los más fuertes?

Cuestionó ella y Nott respondió:

—De modo deductivo. Debe ser, sin embargo no olvidemos que como magos nos regimos por los designios de la magia.

—De cierto modo fue esta quien amoldó lo malo de ese _Yōma_ para beneficio de las nenas aún no nacidas.

—Usó ese Caballo de Troya que se internó en Draco, en su beneficio. —Dijo Theo usando una referencia _muggle_. Hermione asintió. —Lo que me hace preguntar... ¿Ya se lo dijiste?

Hermione se puso colorada y negó mirando a su alrededor para bajar la voz...

—No he podido. Me da vergüenza. ¡¿Cómo pudo suceder?! –Nott sonrió de lado y ella lo vio feo. —Sabes a lo que me refiero. Usaba pociones.

— A veces algunos de los ingredientes no están del todo frescos o fue... Magia.

—Estoy tan nerviosa. Imagínate que dirán sus padres. Los míos, que apenas retomamos nuestra relación.

Nott bufó y opinó:

—No eres la primera, ni serás la última. Hasta los genios tenemos nuestros momentos de...

—Idiotez, dilo. —gruñó la castaña.

—Descuido. –terminó él.

Ella suspiró, su amigo tenía razón; porque en ese tiempo trabajando con Theo se habían unido como amigos. Un embarazo inesperado no era tan raro. Incluso había una opción de no llevarlo a término; sin embargo a pesar del futuro incierto y lo jóvenes que eran. Amaba a Ron y viendo a Harry con su esposo e hijas, supo que podía ser una Gry como él, ser valiente y formar una familia, aun siendo joven.

000

Luciela avanzó por entre la gente de las calles; su extraño vestido corto y volando al viento llamó un poco la atención. Llegó hasta una de las calles centrales.

Isley la esperaba en el lugar y ella sonrió:

–Es hora ¿no crees?

– ¿Aun deseas en quedarte con mi coto de caza?

–...

–Eres una bruja testaruda y ambiciosa.

–Ya no soy una bruja...

Isley no quiso preguntarle a Luciela si fue cautivada de igual modo como él, por ese poder o _yõki_ tan atrayente y a la vez terrorífico, que se encontraba cerca.

Los tentáculos salieron de debajo del vestido de ella y el brazo de Isley se volvió un arco y saetas.

Sus cuerpos y poder _yōma_ comenzaron a crecer y esa fue la voz de alarma para la gente.

000

El almuerzo ya iba por el postre; al instante en que un temblor seguido de unos gritos, se escucharon. Los cristales del restaurante volaron hechos añicos.

Los dos pelinegros —Harry y Severus— lograron levantar un escudo y proteger a los demás de salir cortados.

El grupo se unió y Draco corrió a levantar a sus hijas. Nulo, se alistó para sacar de ahí al rubio menor y las niñas.

Harry con varita en mano vio en dirección de sus rubios y asintió. A decir verdad. Todo el grupo se dispuso a desaparecer. No obstante debían estar tranquilos, si no corrían peligro de _escindirse_.

Al parecer no hubo tiempo de pensar otra cosa, porque parte del restaurante voló en pedazos por una enorme flecha que destruyó la pared y parte del techo.

Lo que les dejó descubiertos y a la vista de lo que sucedía.

—¡Por Morgana! —exclamó alguien.

La escena era dantesca. Dos gigantes luchaban en medio del lugar o lo que quedaba de él; con magos y brujas huyendo como podían.

Theo susurró, lívido...

—_Kakuseishas_...

Theo aferró la mano de Ron y sintió lágrimas de impotencia bajar por sus mejillas... ¿¡No podían hacer nada!? ¿¡No podían auxiliar a la gente!?

El sentido común les gritó que huyeran del mismo modo que los pocos que magos y brujas que podían lo estaban intentando hacer. Sin embargo los gritos y llantos de horror que salían de los escombros, les caló hasta los huesos.

De las _Claymore_ de _Gringotts_ sólo quedaban partes de cuerpos diseminados por los escombros.

No conformes con destruir el lugar. Los _Kakuseishas_ agarraban algún mago o bruja y lo devoraban sin miramientos.

Hermione al ver esto, no pudo más y vomitó. Varios la quisieron imitar.

Entre lágrimas, Dudle rogó...

—Ayúdenlos... –recordando cómo su madre fue devorada por ese _yōma_ con el cuerpo de su padre.

Fred se acercó y colocó un brazo sobre los hombros del chico _muggle_.

–No podemos hacer mucho...

Harry se movió; sin embargo Draco y sus hijas seguían ahí. Haría hasta lo imposible, pero debían auxiliar en lo que pudieran.

—Váyanse...

—Nos vamos. –dijo Draco leyendo el pensamiento de su valiente esposo– Pero no intentes nada... Por favor Harry. No podemos hacer nada contra ellos.

El de ojos verdes vio la súplica en las pupilas grises de su esposo y asintió.

Todos estaban del mismo modo; sintiéndose impotentes de no poder ayudar.

Hermione se aferró a Ron y este se asustó, pues ella estaba cayendo desmayada.

El pelirrojo se removió, y Charly le ordenó.

–Sácala de aquí.

Y si bien todos pensaban lo mismo; no estaba seguros de que una aparición en conjunto o solos, saliera bien. No con ellos tan nervioso. Solo Draco y las niñas podían ir con el elfo.

Lucius vio a su hijo y llamó a Nulo.

–Llévatelos a la mansión y regresa con ayuda.

El elfo asintió y se alistó para desaparecer, agarrando la túnica de Draco...

000

Severus la vio. La niña de la tienda de varitas; yacía llorando, aferrada a una mano cercenada. El pocionista no perdió tiempo y corrió en su dirección. Debía sacarla de los escombros. No obstante no fue el único que puso su atención en la pequeña. Un extraño tentáculo lleno de fauces voló en la misma dirección.

—¡No! –prorrumpió Snape.

Enseguida, lanzó un _reducto_ al tentáculo, más este ni siquiera se movió de su trayectoria. El pocionista vio con horror como la pequeña fue levantado y estaba siendo estrujada, tanto que ya no lloraba, no emitía sonido. Snape usó su varita levitando y lanzando escombros. El _animago_ se unió a su pareja. Ambos magos desesperados por rescatar a la infanta.

000

Isley no dejó de atacar a Luciela, más le pareció divertido como esos magos hacían intentos fútiles de quitarle _la carne_ a esta.

000

... Sintió el dolor y enojo de una de sus personas favoritas. Porque a pesar de su edad, las dos ya sabían muchas cosas y distinguían otras, igualmente querían a las personas cercanas, aunque en la cima estaba su papi y papá.

Teresa se alejó un poco del abrazo apretado de su papi y vio lo que sucedía. Lo pensó un poco, pero sus molestia detuvo al elfo que ya estaba por desparecer con ellos.

La nena decidió usar lo que ella en su mente infantil creyó lo mejor y movió su varita/espada de un lado a otro y lanzarla con fuerza en dirección a donde gritaba _su_ _panino_.

La saeta surcó el aire y cortó limpiamente el miembro de Luciela. Derrumbándose inerte, dejando libre e igualmente cayendo a la pequeña niña. Severus la alcanzó en el vuelo y Sirius al ver que su pareja ya la tenía en brazos; lo instó:

—¡Vamos, corramos!

Los pelinegros avanzaron raudos, hasta llegar a donde los otros se escondían.

000

Ante la acción. Los _Kakuseisha_ se detuvieron por unos segundos. Isley concentró su mirada en ese pequeño ser que a pesar de ser _un cachorro_ lo vio con altivez... Esos ojos plateados le devolvieron la mirada, prometiéndole destruirlo en un futuro, era como si la magia le estuviera hablando directamente. Y en esos segundo El Rey del Norte supo lo que era el miedo y admiración, al mismo tiempo...

000

Draco aún veía con asombro a Teresa que tenía el ceño fruncido. Clare mordía su mano, pero se notaba igualmente tensa.

El rubio padre, suspiró:

—Lo siento nenas. Esta vez no las puedo dejar que intervengan. Es muy peligroso. Nulo... –llamó.

Y el rubio tenía razón, pues la mirada de Isley, así como su _yõki_ estaba dirigido a donde las gemelas se encontraban.

El rey del norte colocó una pared de saetas heladas separando a Luciela y se giró para ver a quién llamaba poderosamente la atención.

Su gran brazo salió en pos de... Teresa. Más una espada detuvo en seco su avance.

—¡Ni la mirada tienes derecho a posar sobre ellas!

Rugió Rafaela. La _Claymore_ entró directamente a la contienda y dio el tiempo de que el grupo de guerreras de primeros grados y las que enviaron los _Inefables_, arribarán a ayudar.

Draco y las nenas desaparecieron, llevando a Dudle con ellos, ya que este sin magia era el más indefenso.

* * *

...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias Ana Luisa.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo XXIII**

* * *

Con algo de paciencia que no poseía en ese momento. Severus colocó un encantamiento para detener el sangrado del costado _roído_ de la niña.

Los dos pelinegros, aprovecharon que la atención de los _yōmas_ se encontraba en las _Claymore_ y Sirius, llamó:

—¡_Kreacher_! —El elfo apareció y a regañadientes esperó las órdenes — ¡Llévanos a San Mungo!

El elfo cascarrabias, obedeció e hizo desaparecer a los magos y la brujita herida.

000

Con Rafaela e Hysteria a la cabeza del contrataque. Los magos y brujas dieron ser auxiliados por los _aurores_.

En ese instante. Draco aferró a sus hijas y llamó:

—Dudle, vamos.

El _muggle_ no se hizo del rogar, ni mucho menos y se unió a su ´rimo político y sus sobrinas. Puesto que era el único que no podría salir de ahí sólo.

Fred los vio partir y luego, junto con su hermano, se fueron a revisar si su tienda y casa, seguían en pie.

Los otros se dispusieron a ser de ayuda. Lucius y Remus levitaron los escombros de lo que era parte de _Exquis_. O eso pretendía el licántropo, más el patriarca le pidió.

–Ve con Draco.

–Pero yo quiero ser de ayuda.

–Y lo serás. Mi hijo no se veía muy tranquilo. Las niñas y él necesitan a alguno de los dos.

Remus gruñó un poco, pero cedió y cuando Tiny apareció se fue con este acompañado de Theo que estaba molesto; porque Charly igualmente lo envió fuera de ese pandemónium. Nott deseaba documentar esa batalla, aunque los _Kakuseishas_ no parecían tan activos como hacía unos minutos. Hermione se movió en dirección de la calle para ayudar y a decir verdad, ver de cerca a esas moles; más Ron la detuvo.

—Es mejor que te vayas. Hace unos minutos estabas indispuesta.

—Quiero ayudar.

Nott escuchó la conversación y se acercó a la bruja.

—Concuerdo con Ron. Debes irte. O incluso si quieres, acompaña a Severus y Sirius. Deben estar en San Mungo. Así ayudaras y estarás fuera de peligro.

La castaña tuvo que aceptar; ella y Nott querían saber más de todo eso, pero quedarse no era seguro.

000

Severus y Sirius notaron que el hospital mágico, se encontraba abarrotado y hecho un caos; con todos los heridos que iban llegando, llevados por los _aurores_ o magos y brujas sin heridas.

Severus llamó a uno de los _medimagos_, exigiendo atención y probablemente el joven galeno lo reconoció, pues fue hasta ellos, con total brevedad.

–¿Que sucede profesor?

Snape señaló a al pequeña y el sanador revisó a la infanta, sin embargo después de unos minutos, negó.

—Lo siento profesor, está fuera de nuestro alcance. Le falta una parte importante de riñón, pulmón e intestino. Lo que puedo hacer es darle una poción muy fuerte para el dolor y... esperar.

—Una poción... para dormir sin sueños...

Murmuró el pocionista y los ojos se le humedecieron. La niña estaba agonizando y aún con eso solo se quejaba quedo.

Sirius abrazó a su pareja y este asintió en dirección del _medimago_.

El galeno se retiró para ir por la poción. Severus acarició la frente de la niña.

—Eres valiente y tienes ganas de seguir, pero. Es hora de descansar.

Sirius sintió a su pareja estremecerse y su dolor por no poder hacer nada.

—Yo puedo darle una oportunidad.

Sirius giró la vista velozmente, cuando escuchó esa voz... El _inefable_ que lo trajo de nuevo a la vida.

Ermita vio a los dos magos y sonrió de lado.

—Ahora veo el motivo de tu regreso.

Severus al ver la vestimenta del hombre y como era tan familiar con Sirius. Comprendió quien era.

—Fuiste tú.

—Si. —confirmó Ermita.

Severus analizó lo dicho por el _Inefable_ y entrecerró los ojos.

—Ella no será uno de tus soldados. –advirtió el profesor.

Ermita se encogió de hombros.

—Tenemos las manos llenas con nuevas voluntarias, en este momento. Además no te quejas de mi trabajo con él. —contrarresto el _Inefable_. –señalando al Black.

Sirius vio a la niña y luego a Severus. Y fue él, el que respondió.

—Si ella no tiene familia, es nuestra. Sólo para que viva y no la llamarán a combatir.

—Es un trato.

Respondió Ermita. Severus aún estaba algo receloso, no obstante no deseaba que la valiente pequeña muriera. Y si el profesor hubiera usado su _oclumancia_; hubiera sabido que Ermita consideraba que no llamaría a la futura _Claymore_ a combatir, pues ella tendría ese instinto ya incluido en su nuevo ser.

Los pelinegros siguieron a Ermita y éste los guió a una sección privada de San Mungo. En esta ya se encontraban una buena cantidad de _Inefables_ trabajando en otras chicas. Los magos tuvieron que tragarse su enfado e indignación; ante lo buitres que consideraron a estos; más también ellos estaban tomando una decisión que no les correspondía, pero era la única que existía.

000

En cuanto llegaron a la mansión y los otros elfos salieron en pos de los otros magos. Draco fue hasta la salita que usaban para tomar el té en familia, siendo seguido por un nervioso Dudle.

Ahí Draco tuvo que lidiar con dos niñas molestas e inquietas, antes de que Remus y Theo aparecieran con Tiny.

El rubio menor supuso que Lucius y Charly enviaron a ese par a la Mansión en contra de sus deseos, pues a estos se les notaba molestos.

Remus exhaló algunas veces para calmarse y fue hasta donde Clare le estiró los brazos.

El licántropo cargó a la bebé y la paseó cantándole.

Dudle se dejó caer en un sillón. Toda esa situación fue horrible para él y supuso que para todos. Comprendía la molestia de sus sobrinas.

Teresa en brazos de su papá se retorcía para bajarse y Draco la dejó en la alfombra. La niña _caminó_, ayudándose de los muebles, hasta la caja de juguetes, y comenzó a sacar y lanzar estos en todas direcciones.

Theo se sentó en uno de los sillones —olvidando su propio enojo— y observó a Teresa:

—Mira que ahora sí está enojada.

Draco suspiró y mencionó:

—No íbamos a quedarnos con tanto peligro.

—Ciertamente. De hecho ya sólo estaban Harry, Blaise, Lucius, Ron y Charly. Éste y su hermano, iban a ayudar a los gemelos. La tienda sufrió algunos daños. Afortunadamente no fueron muchos.

Dudle se tranquilizó al saber que su buen amigo no perdería mucho.

—¿Y Hermione y Ginebra? —preguntó Draco.

Hermione fue a San Mungo. Ginny al Ministerio para avisar a su padre; y luego iría a la Madriguera.

Remus acomodó a Clare —que ya dormía — en el moisés y luego se sentó junto a Teresa. La bebé lo vio y frunció el ceño.

—A que señorita Malfoy. No podía _pegarle_ más a esos monstruos. Recuerde que aventó su varita. –explicó el rubio trigo.

La beba inclinó la cabecita a un lado, como si comprendiera, luego movió las manitas.

—Exacto ¿dónde está su espada? –cuestionó algo divertido Remus.

Teresa volteó a ver a Draco y este negó.

—No, yo no la tengo.

La niña hizo lo mismo con todos los adultos presentes y al no encontrar lo que buscaba, gimió a punto de llorar.

Remus la alzó en brazos y la consoló.

—Tu papá y tu abuelo se quedaron a buscarla. Seguro que la encuentran.

La niña moqueó, y se recargó en Remus, quien la arrulló hasta que se quedó dormida.

Draco vio como el licántropo acomodaba a su hija rebelde en el moisés y suspiró:

—Tienes un _Don_ para calmarlas.

Remus sonrió sereno y respondió.

–Al lo contrario, ellas me calman a mí. Al verlas a salvo a ellas y a toda mi manada, todo me parece mejor.

000

Rafaela tuvo que unir fuerzas con la arrogante Hysteria, sin embargo ninguna de las dos se quejó de la mancuerna que hicieron y si bien no lo aceptaron, en su pensamiento consideraron que los _Kakuseishas_ perdieron interés en su batalla y en todo, desde que _esos_ _yõki_ desaparecieron del lugar.

Agradecidas por ese golpe de suerte; las _Claymore_ comenzaron con su reagrupamiento y el regreso a la base.

Hysteria se colocó frente a Rafaela...

—Fugitiva. Mi deber es darte caza. Más mis órdenes son otras.

—Las imagino. Hacerme regresar con los _Inefables_.

—Deberías de aceptar esa opción. O atenerte a las consecuencias.

Rafaela cedió, después de todo corroboró que Luciela reaccionaba a las _Claymore_ nacidas y buscaría el _yõki_ de éstas.

Algún día la encontraría de ese modo.

000

La castaña buscó entre la gente, a los dos magos de cabello oscuro. Harry iba con ella y se subió a una de las butacas para ver mejor. Enseguida bajó.

—No se ven por ningún lado. —confirmó Harry.

—¿A dónde pudieron ir?

El moreno caminó internándose en el pasillo y al verlo deambulando. Una _madibruja_ lo abordó.

—¡¿Señor Potter, está herido?!

El moreno negó y explicó.

—No. Busco a uno familiares.

La sanadora lo envió a recepción. Más en el lugar ya se encontraba Hermione.

La castaña dejó el cubículo y llegó con su amigo.

—No hay información de nadie como ellos o la niña.

Los jóvenes estaban por internarse de nuevo entre la gente para buscar. Más Sirius los llamó desde la salida.

El _animago_ los guió al exterior y a un lugar privado.

—Ella está siendo atendida, pero por los _Inefables_. —Los más jóvenes se quedaron asombrados y el mayor continuó — Era la única posibilidad de salvarla.

—¿Ella será llevada por ellos?

Preguntó Hermione.

Sirius, negó y los jóvenes dejaron salir el aire, aliviados.

—Si. Severus seguirá el proceso de cerca. En lo que yo averiguo si ella tiene más familia. Empezaré por Ollivander... ¿Saben si aún existe?

Los jóvenes no sabían y optaron por unirse al _animago_ en su pesquisa.

Por desgracia entre tanto caos, no hubo resultados inmediatos.

Hermione y Harry dejaron a Sirius en San Mungo y salieron para ir cada quien en su dirección. La castaña vio a su amigo y no pudo más, soltándose a llorar. Harry la abrazó y consoló, mientras ella murmuraba entre hipidos.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡No es justo que no podamos hacer nada! ¡Nos están matando!

El moreno no habló y es que se sentía igual de impotente que su amiga.

Hermione deseó con toda su alma y magia, poder hacer algo para defenderse de los _Yōma_.

Luego de ese momento que los dos necesitaban. Ella se limpió los ojos y trató de sonreír.

—Debo ver a Ron. Seguro estará preocupado. Avísame si sabes algo más de ellos. —dijo señalando al interior del hospital.

—Tenlo por seguro.

Los amigos se separaron. Hermione arribó a la Madriguera y fue recibida por su novio que se notaba preocupado.

Hermione sintió el abrazo del pelirrojo y entre la seguridad que le daba... Susurró.

—Ron... Estoy embarazada.

El pelirrojo se tensó unos minutos, antes de estrechar el abrazo y besar el cabello de su novia.

—Yo estoy feliz... ¿Y tú?

La bruja rió:

—Yo también.

La pareja se separó, sin soltarse de la mano. Y así entraron a la casa. Era un fututo muy incierto el del mundo entero, sin embargo su noticia les daba fuerzas para afrontarlo. .

000

Lucius llegó a la Mansión, acompañado del Domador de Dragones.

Draco al verlos, rodó los ojos y afirmó:

—Potter se quedó a ayudar.

—No. Ya no hay mucho que hacer y los _aurores_ se encargan. Él fue a San Mungo, para ver a Severus y Sirius.

El patriarca llegó hasta donde sus nietas dormían y dejó la varita de Teresa, cerca de esta. Draco exhaló dramáticamente.

—Que bien que la encontraron. Ya estaba haciendo berrinche por perderla.

Remus sonrió y cuando el Malfoy mayor se sentó junto a él, recargó la cabeza sobre el hombro de éste.

Dudle vio al pelirrojo y preguntó:

—¿Todo bien con tus hermanos?

—Si. La tienda necesitara reparaciones menores, pero fueron afortunados. Muchos comercios no lo fueron tanto. Están destruidos.

El grupo se lamentó y es que en esa frase iba implícito que muchos magos y brujas perdieron la vida.

Theo se levantó y agarrando la mano de Charly se despidió.

—Todos necesitamos un descanso. Avísenme si hubo noticias de la niña de Severus

Los Malfoy afirmaron que lo harían.

Harry llegó minutos más tarde y eso para abrazar a su esposo sin soltarlo; agradeciendo a la magia y al destino que su familia estuviera a salvo y que sus hijas tuvieran esa fuerza... aunque heredaron su impulsividad.

Los cuatro miraban a las nenas dormidas. Sospechando que en el futuro no escaparían de estar en escaramuzas parecidas a esa.

000

Ya en sus territorios; Isley miraba al horizonte. Rigardo no lo interrumpió en sus pensamientos, sin embargo consideraba que el Rey del Norte parecía melancólico, o podrías estarlo si aún fueran magos y no monstruos.

Isley simplemente conoció a su quimera. Su anhelo y temor, juntos en un solo ser...

...

Corrieron meses en los que Harry y Draco vieron crecer a sus pequeñas, que ya caminaban bamboleándose por la mansión.

Draco sirvió el té a su malhumorado amigo.

—Ya vas a cumplir cinco meses y aún quieres hechizar a Charly. Eso es exagerado

—Oye, yo no te critiqué cuando dramatizabas porque Potter no te quería.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Era parte del plan. Y en mi defensa no sabía que podía quedar embarazado.

—Bueno... Yo creí que no poseía ese gen.

—Hermione y tú se volvieron tan unidos, que van a tener a sus hijos casi al mismo tiempo. Con razón Molly no cabe de la felicidad.

Theo bufó, más no añadió nada. Su _condición_ lo tomó más que desprevenido y si Charly no fuera bueno corriendo, hubiera terminado hechizado. Y de ese modo, como en alguna ocasión le dijo Hermione, hasta los genios tenían sus momentos de... Estupidez o descuido.

Unas risitas se escucharon y la puerta abrirse. Eran Dudle persiguiendo a Clare. Teresa llegó poco después en brazos de su abuelo Remus.

Harry y Lucius fueron a revisar las cámaras del moreno en Gringgotts.

Tiny apareció anunciando una visita. Sirius y Severus entraron a la sala llevando de la mano a Irene, su hija adoptiva. Una rubia de ojos plata, con rasgos bonitos, pero serios. Todos creían que definitivamente la niña de tres años era muy parecida a Severus y como este, tenía inclinación por Sirius.

Irene saludó y velozmente se unió a jugar con Teresa. Esas dos eran muy cercanas y muy protectoras con Clare.

Dudle entregó a Clare a su papá y se sentó viendo a Theo. El castaño se removió nervioso y el _muggle_ lo notó así que se disculpó:

–Oh lo siento. ¿Es que que me preguntaba si eso de que los hombres puedan tener bebés es contagioso?

Severus casi escupió su té y Draco arqueó una ceja. En cambio Remus sonrió sospechosamente...

–No debiste hacerle caso tan fácilmente a ese Fred. –dijo divertido el licántropo.

...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a Lunática Drake Dark y Ana Luisa.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo XXIV**

* * *

_Después de todas esas salidas, que sin darse cuenta se fueron convirtiendo en citas. Dudle aceptó la invitación al departamento de Fred y claro que este le aseguró que su gemelo no estaba ni estaría ahí; hasta después de dos días. Porque acompañó a Charly a Rumania a darse de baja en su trabajo._

_Y el muggle no pudo seguir engañándose, Fred le atraía muchísimo y lo comprobó al sentir como su temperatura subió unos grados al sentirse a solas con el pelirrojo. _

_La velada siguió con algunas copas de vino y una muy amena conversación salpicada de coqueteos. Los besos llegaron ya iniciada la noche y Dudle sintió como lo recostaran en el sillón y por inercia o memoria biológica; dejó que sus piernas se resbalaran más abiertas, hasta que el respaldo del sillón le impidió abrirlas más. La curva de su columna vertebral profundizándose, inclinando sus caderas hacia arriba. Oyó a su novio jurar, y luego estaba siendo, atrapado dentro de los brazos de Fred presionado contra el pecho de este._

_Fred lo dejó por un momento, pero la lujuria en esa mirada azul auguró buenas cosas. _

_La ropa fue retirada de ambos cuerpos y Dudle fue agarrado y colocado sobre sus rodillas; sintió los besos sobre su espalda y gimió._

–_Shhh–. La mano del pelirrojo acarició de nuevo a lo largo de su columna vertebral, sobre la curva de su trasero y hasta sus muslos. –Espera un minuto, por favor..._

_El sillón se hundió por el peso del cuerpo de su amante, y luego unas piernas se presionaron contra las suyas propias, unas manos cerrándose alrededor de sus caderas, y Dudle se sacudió de nuevo contra la dura longitud que pudo sentir contra su muslo, gimiendo cuando se deslizó entre sus nalgas y la cabeza de esta quedó atrapada contra su entrada, donde ya estaba resbaladizo; por un hechizo que segundos antes aplicó el pelirrojo. _

_Entonces Fred insertó un digito que casi hizo venir al muggle, más resistió hasta el tercer dedo y lloró necesitado al momento en que estos lo dejaron, antes de que el Weasley empujara hacia adentro y los dedos de Dudle arañaron el sillón. El estiramiento dolió, un poco, abriéndolo ampliamente en donde nunca había sido tocado. Y luego ya no dolió, porque estaba siendo llenado, finalmente._

_Fred retrocedía hasta que sólo la cabeza quedaba dentro de él y luego volvió a empujar dentro, con fuerza suficiente para hacer que Dudle arqueara la columna y su aliento quedara atrapado._

_Otro empuje, y otro, y de alguna manera Dudle necesitaba más, necesitaba... todo. _

_Su amante estaba maldiciendo, bajito y fervientemente contra su oreja, tomándolo más duro, más profundo. El muggle no podía pensar en otra cosa salvo en lo que sentía, no conocía nada además del calor del cuerpo sobre el suyo y la promesa de que ya no estaría solo._

_Una boca casi fría se apretó, contra su piel afiebrada, paseó sobre la base de su cuello, los labios y la lengua, y los dientes torturando la piel. El siguiente embiste acarició un lugar, que hizo que fuego bañara la columna vertebral dl muggle y se olvidara de cómo hablar. _

_Fred se corrió dentro de Dudle, caliente y profundo, y este se corrió gritando, arqueando la columna vertebral y con los muslos temblando._

_Las rodillas del rubio, se deslizaron cuando Dudle repentinamente quedó inerte, y sólo el brazo de Fred envuelto alrededor suyo lo sostuvo, manteniéndolo estable. La otra mano le acarició el cabello, los dedos enredándose en estos._

–_Espero que Harry no me quiera cruciar. –susurró amodorrado Fred._

–_..._

_Dudle no respondió, ya dormitaba. _

Esa fue su primera vez, sin embargo Dudle notó que igual que la comida, Fred resulto siendo su vicio, más a este no lo dejaría. Y por eso... se hallaba en esa situación y viendo como su primo político y los otros sospechaban algo inverosímil ¿o no?

000

De un tiempo para esa fecha; Isley no estaba muy entusiasmado en la cacería o en cualquier cosa. No obstante hizo todo lo posible porque ninguno de su grupo lo notara. No debía parecer débil ante nadie; ya una vez tuvo que combatir con Rigardo por ese motivo. No obstante la melancolía no lo dejaba, no desde esa ocasión en el Callejón Diagon.

000

Sirius Dejó el muñeco con el que jugaba con Irene y Teresa; y comentó en dirección de Dudle:

–Entonces Fred tenía razón y si tienes algo de magia en ti.

–Bueno es sobrino de Lily Potter, después de todo. –opinó Severus.

–Y posiblemente posea _la suerte_ de Harry. –dijo socarrón, Draco.

Dudle se encogió de hombros y respondió:

–No es algo que sea seguro. Fue solo una pregunta.

Los presentes vieron con sospecha al chico; más lo dejaron estar. Allá que Fred lidiara con él y posiblemente sus reclamos. No obstante confiaban en que el _muggle_ había cambiado mucho en esos meses y ya no era un estrecho de mente y tampoco tenía mal carácter. Draco incluso notó que era un poco _lento tierno_ en cuestiones amorosas, como lo era el mismo Harry.

Nott se levantó con algo de trabajo e informó:

–Ya no puedo esperar más. Hermione ya se tardó y debemos actualizar los datos de las gemelas.

Draco suspiró y acotó:

–Recuerda que ella tiene un par de semanas más de gestación que tú; no le pidas velocidad en ningún caso y sobre mis hijas... No sé qué datos, eso de aventarles la varita a las mascotas de mi padre no es un gran avance.

Remus estuvo de acuerdo e incluso dijo:

–O babearlas hasta hartarse.

Nott rodó los ojos y estaba por explicar; cuando se escucharon unos pasos. Era Hermione seguida por Ron, guiados por Nulo.

–Lo siento, lo siento. Se me hizo un poco tarde.

Hermione saludó con un movimiento de mano a los presentes y se unió a Nott.

Ambos caminaron rumbo a jardín y Draco se cubrió la boca. Severus lo vio y negó; diciéndole:

–¿De qué te ríes?

–De ese par de científicos caminando como patos...

Severus sonrió de lado y respondió:

–Ahora que ellos van a tener uno, imagínate tú que eran dos.

–¡Severus! –exclamó el rubio.

Ron ya estaba sentado o mejor sería decir despatarrado en un sillón, siendo atendido por en elfo que le llevó té y bocadillos; sabedores por Harry de que el pelirrojo era de buen comer.

–La verdad Herm si camina gracioso y más cuando intenta ir rápido a algún lugar. Hubieran visto ahora que no encontraba uno de sus pergaminos. –El pelirrojo vio como los otros sonreían y siguió comiendo, antes de agregar.– Pero no le digan que les dije.

Ya de las sospechas con la familia de Harry no quedaba nada y Ron, disfrutaba de esas visitas de su pareja a la Mansión o a la de su cuñado Theodoro.

–Ron, ¿Fred está en tu casa? –preguntó Dudle.

El pelirrojo negó:

–No. George y él, iban a la tienda un rato a trabajar y ver que su departamento... ¿o dijeron departamentos? Bueno, en la parte de arriba ya estén listo.

Dudle asintió y algo sonrojado se levantó y pidió a Draco.

–Puedo llevarme a Pinky, quiero ir a la tienda.

El rubio sonrió como gato de Cheshire y afirmó:

–Sabes que no debes pedir permiso. Solo ve y si es mejor para ti, lleva al cualquiera de los elfos, menos Tiny.

–Gracias. Si, Tiny es raro que deje la mansión. –comentó Dudle con un dejo de curiosidad.

Remus respondió a eso:

–Eso es porque, Tiny es ele elfo mayordomo, el que tiene a su cargo a todos los demás. Y el que posee mayor poder mágico entre ellos.

–Ya veo.

Dijo el _muggle_ y se despidió de los magos y brujitas, aunque Clare ya deseaba irse de paseo con él.

Cuando Dudle salió, Clare estaba por llorar porque su tío no la llevó con él y Draco la calmó:

–Tranquila, que a lo mejor tu tío te da un primito o primita para que juegues con ellos.

El grupo se rió complice.

000

Gringotts seguía laborando como siempre y las _Claymore_ seguían patrullando el lugar, a pesar de la molestia de muchos magos y brujas, que no era el caso de Harry y Lucius, que por el contrario eran educados con estas y se sentían más seguros en su presencia.

Ya habían sido tres los _yōmas_ que intentaron burlar esa vigilancia, desde el incidente del Callejón y no hubo ninguno que lo lograra, por lo que en opinión del par de magos, los inconformes eran unos idiotas.

–Hay que apresurarnos, que deseo ver si mis nietas hacen algo.

–¿Algo más que golpear a sus mascotas? –se burló Harry.

El rubio agitó la mano, mientras seguía caminando.

–Ya verás que un buen día, nos dan la sorpresa.

–Si... bueno.

Cedió el moreno; no le quitaría las ilusiones a su suegro.

000

Hermione se sentó en una de las sillas, que un elfo les llevó al jardín.

–Espero que no lo tomen a mal.

Theo suspiró resignado y respondió:

–Igualmente deseo eso. Y es que aunque me repitas que no tengo nada que ver. Me sigo sintiendo culpable.

Hermione vio a su amigo y negó:

–Ella fue tu hermana y definitivamente no fuiste tú quien la convirtió en eso.

–Pero fue mi padre.

–Acúsame de crédula, sin embargo considero que ni él lo hubiera hecho si hubiera sabido que existía esa posibilidad.

–He pedido tanto que yo pueda hacer algo para contrarrestar todo el daño que Riful deja a su paso...

–¿Pedir?

–Rogué a Merlín, a la magia, a quien me escuchara. Debo parecerte un tonto.

–Por supuesto que no. En ese ataque en el callejón Diagon... yo hice lo mismo. Por eso Theo, sigamos con esta investigación hasta que estos pequeños nos permitan. Aprovechemos que Sirius y Severus por fin nos van a permitir ver las reacciones de Irene.

–Sabes que esta información, les afectara mucho a ellos ¿verdad?

–Pero es mejor que estén informados. Si seguimos muy de cerca el desarrollo de ellas, podemos hallar una solución a esto o... detenerlo.

–¡Eso sería magnífico!

–No perdamos las esperanzas.

El castaño asintió en dirección de la bruja. Nott llamó...

–¡Nulo! –El elfo apareció y el mago pidió– Por favor avísale a Draco y los otros que ya estamos listos.

El elfo obedeció y luego de algunos minutos en que Rose ayudó a los dos científicos con poco movilidad, a acomodar sus pruebas; el grupo de magos salió al jardín.

000

El chico _muggle_, llegó al callejón acompañado por el elfo y le pidió:

–Vamos Pinky.

–A Sortilegios Weasley, señorito.

Dudle sonrió y algo avergonzado dijo.

–Exactamente, ahí de nuevo.

A Dudle le agradaba ese elfo porque, desde que lo atendían después de su accidente y en su recuperación, cuando ya aceptó ver y convivir con esas criaturas. Este no pareció sigiloso o expectante ante él por ser _muggle_. Además los ojos grandes y castaños del elfo le recordaban más a los de una persona.

El _muggle_ por primera vez no se sintió ajeno a ese lugar, por primera vez sonrió sin ataduras de nervioso por ser descubierto, a los magos y brujas que pasaban junto a él..., pues si lo que dijeron Draco y los otros era cierto... ya no era solo un _muggle_.

Su mamá no lo hubiera creído, más estaba seguro de que se hubiera sentido orgullosa, porque se brincó una generación, más la magia no la olvidó. Dudle sintió las lágrimas salir... Petunia si tuvo un hijo mago o un poco mago.

En ese instante ya estaba en la entrada de sortilegios Weasley y la campana de la puerta se escuchó, antes de una voz exclamar:

–¡¿Qué sucedió Dud?!

Era Fred que al ver las lágrimas del chico se asustó. El Weasley miró a Pinky y el elfo no supo responder. Por lo que Dudle trató de controlarse y responder.

–Creo que... tenías razón y... si tengo algo... de mágico.

–...

No comprendió el gemelo.

–Aún me faltan hacer pruebas, que no sé cuales son en este caso, pero... creo que seremos padres.

Fred se quedó estático y pálido unos segundos antes de gritar a viva voz y abrazar a Dudle.

El chico se dejó hacer...

...

* * *

Perdón por la tardanza, pero estaba un poco sin inspiración.

Mil gracias a Ana Luisa y a Lunática Drake Dark.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo XXV**

* * *

George al escuchar ese grito, salió a ver y pudo ser testigo de un fuerte abrazo que su hermano le daba su novio. Cuando ese intercambio concluyó, el gemelo se acercó.

–¿Qué pasa?

Fred se volteó a ver a su hermano y sonrió.

–Pues. Tengo que ir con Dudle a otro lado, pero prometo que te diré en cuanto confirme... algo.

George no comprendió mucho, no obstante no consideró que fuera nada malo, no si se basaba en sendas sonrisas de ese par.

000

Los magos vieron con curiosidad las pruebas y Draco llevó a Clare hasta Hermione. Ella sonrió y mencionó:

–Me temo que tendrás que quedarte con ella. No podre tener mucha movilidad para guiarla.

–Está bien.

Remus avanzó con Teresa que jaló de la mano a Irene; esta última seguida por Severus.

Theo explicó la primera prueba que era partir una manzana con la varita, podía ser con magia o con el filo, lo importante es que lo hicieran las pequeñas. Resultado Clare se comió a mordidas la manzana y Teresa le pidió a su abuelo que se la cortara. Irene –que tenía una copia de varita como la de sus amigas– trato de levitar el fruto con nulos resultados, pero si mucho vítores por parte de su padre Sirius. Claro que los experimentos los desarrollaron Theo y Hermione, para no presionara a las pequeñas.

Draco limpió a su hija menor y suspiró:

–Por lo menos ahora no se comió la varita.

Unos pasos se escucharon y luego de eso:

–¿Nos perdimos de mucho? –preguntó un recién llegado Lucius.

Remus negó. Teresa llamó en su lengua a su abuelo y el rubio avanzó veloz con ella; Teresa tenía debilidad por sus abuelos, aunque adoraba a sus padres.

Lucius la alzó en brazos y la besó. Luego se unió a Remus y los científicos supieron que no se alejaría. Harry por el contrario saludó a todos y desde lejos a sus hijas y esposo. Sabía lo enojada que se ponía su amiga cuando la interrumpían en un estudio.

Las pruebas continuaron, sin embargo se trató de la curiosidad de Irene por tratar de hacer lo que le explicaba su papá y las Potter que no se veían muy cooperativas.

–Pues creo que ya hemos concluido por hoy. –dijo Hermione y Theo estuvo de acuerdo.

A decir verdad Draco si se sintió un poco avergonzado y comentó:

–A lo mejor si lo intentamos mañana...

Theodoro guardó las cosas con un toque de varita, mientas mencionaba:

–No. Mañana tengo cita con Severus y Charly se pone algo quisquilloso para dejarme preparar más pruebas.

Hermione asintió, más agregó.

–No hay prisa. Iremos a su ritmo, no te preocupes. A decir verdad tenemos información importante que compartir y por eso también elegimos este día.

–Es mejor que lo hablemos dentro. Que las niñas jueguen un rato a solas. –dijo Lucius.

Severus agarró la mano de Irene y ya la llevaba al interior, cuando ella...

–¡Mida papá!

Ella había cortado por la mitad la manzana, guiando su varita con magia. Ella hizo un máximo esfuerzo y se notó en su _yõki_ mostrándose en que sus orejas se alargaron un poco, pero solo un poco.

Hermione garabateó de prisa en un pergamino y Theo tomó alguna foto. Los dos emocionados documentando lo acaecido.

Clare vio a sus tíos sonriendo y luego a Irene, y viceversa. Así que movió su varita/espada y la lanzó en dirección de una de las mitades de la fruta. Para la nena Potter supuso mucha voluntad y en ella se mostró en que sus dientecitos crecieron o por lo menos sus colmillos.

Teresa se estiró bostezando y Draco la vio entrecerrando los ojos...

–Mira que cierta perezosita no ha hecho nada y ya tiene sueño.

Remus abrazó a su nieta y la besó:

–No la regañes Draco.

–Pa, papá, pa –_respondió_ la rubita.

Draco negó resignado, a quien engañaba, Teresa era una Malfoy de tomo a lomo. Pues después de _expresarse_, agarró su varita y la arrojó partiendo la última mitad de la manzana y atravesando la mesa donde se encontraba esta. Luego bostezó de nuevo y se acomodó en el hombro de su abuelo Lucius para dormir.

–Un día de estos voy a desheredar a... –refunfuñaba Draco. Harry se unió a él y lo besó.

–Cariño; es tu viva imagen; no la obligues a nada; ella lo hará cuando lo desee.

–Si. Pero es una bebé de solo, casi un año. –se _lamentó_ Draco.

El de ojos verdes se encogió de hombros y le susurró a su esposo.

–Culpa a sus abuelos consentidores.

–¡Harry ya te escuché! –reprendió Remus.

El moreno rió divertido y Clare lo imitó. Draco... amaba a sus tres traviesos.

Sirius había corrido junto a su familia y alzó a su hija dándole vueltas.

000

La madriguera se notaba vacía, en opinión de Molly. Sus hijos se fueron encontrando a sus parejas y era feliz por ello, más también le ponía un poco triste. Solo Ginny quedaba soltera y en casa. Más la matriarca consideraba que eso no sería por mucho tiempo ya que Blaise ya deseaba casarse. Por su parte George y Fred no vivían con ellos.

Escuchó la llegada de alguien por la chimenea y supuso que Arthur había salido temprano de la oficina.

–¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!

–Fred... –dijo Molly.

–Ay mujer como no reconoces a tus hijos...

–...

Luego hubo risas y Molly casi golpeó al gemelo bromista con un cucharon; sin embargo se detuvo al ver que Fred no iba solo.

–Buenas tardes señora Weasley.

–Oh cariño...

Dijo la matriarca que invitó de inmediato al chico a sentarse y tomar té con algunas galletas caseras. El ruido que hizo el estómago de este fue una aceptación. El rencor o animadversión hacia Dudle fue dejado de lado imitando a Harry, que tomó a su primo bajo su ala y como eso lo trataba.

Fred se sentó junto a Dudle y bebió un poco de té, antes de informar el motivo de su vista.

–Mamá...

–¿Si? Oye por cierto como traes a Dudle sin comer.

–Oh bueno era necesario. Fuimos a San Mungo por...

–¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Algo les pasa a alguno de ustedes?!

–Pues... –Fred vio a su novio que se notaba nervioso y colorado, pero le sonrió– Mamá serás abuela por parte nuestra.

Molly boqueó un poco antes de sentir que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de felicidad.

–¡Oh mis niños!

Proclamó la mujer y Fred sintió como ella se levantó y lo abrazaba.

–Tenías razón, tu Dudle si tiene magia. –Luego ella miró al aludido– Felicidades y bienvenido a la familia, espero que lo hayas pensado bien, mi hijo es un todo un caso.

–¡Mamá! –se quejó el gemelo.

El rubio sonrió y contestó:

–Pues creo que ya no hay vuelta atrás. En San Mungo confirmaron mi gestación.

–Así es mamá y de eso quería hablar contigo y con papá. Dudle es nuevo en todo esto, mucho más en un embarazo. Deseaba poder mudarnos con ustedes un tiempo, por el bebé... si se puede.

–¡Por supuesto!

Molly sirvió más galletas aunque dijo que Arthur no tardaría y ya comerían. Dudle se imaginó que ahí iba a recuperar peso... esperaba que no mucho.

000

Con las niñas Potter durmiendo e Irene jugando con los elfos. Los adultos se sentaron a conversar.

Theodoro fue el que inició.

–Hemos ido recolectando información y con ellos sacamos una concusión, sobre como surgieron los _Kakuseishas_.

–Así es; al principio solo fueron conjeturas, pero por los testimonios, incluyendo los de Theo, llegamos a esta información, de hecho lo que pasó hoy fue una de las principales pruebas.

–¿Lo que paso hoy? –preguntó Harry.

–Si. El que dos de las tres niñas utilizaran su _yõki_ para realizar la prueba nos dio la última pauta de nuestra teoría. –explicó Theo.

–Los _Kakuseishas_ son Guerreas o guerreros que perdieron su humanidad. –soltó Hermione.

El silencio se extendió por la sala y solo algún sonido de asombro de parte de Draco, se escuchó. Después de unos minutos, Severus vio a los dos científicos y cuestionó:

–¿En que se basan para afirmar esto? Digo fui testigo de esa terrible operación que se realiza para insertar parte de un _yōma_ en esa guerreras. Estuve ahí con Irene... no dudo que _algo_ de esos seres se trasmuté, no en vano fue la solución que tantos grandes pesadores hallaron, más... ¡No sé qué pensar!

–Sabemos que esto es una terrible noticia y créanme que soy el primero que me negué a aceptarlo, siquiera investigarlo, si no fuera por Hermione me hubiera quedado en la cómoda inopia, más... No puedo negarlo, ¿recuerdas a ese ser despertado en el andén Draco...?

El rubio abrió los ojos y exclamó...

–¡Oh por Merlín, yo lo intuí! ¡Lo intuí cuando ella se detuvo al verte!

–Si. Ese ser era Riful. –concluyó Nott cabizbajo.– Lo siento.

Harry vio al castaño y luego a su esposo.

–¿Por qué te disculpas?

–Es mi hermana e hizo todas esas cosas o las sigue haciendo...

Severus intervino:

–Tranquilícese señor Nott, nada de eso es su culpa. Y con respecto a lo que dijeron fue que a Irene le crecieran un poco las orejas.

Sirius apretó las manos y los labios.

–Así es profesor. –dijo Hermione. – Tenga. –Ella entregó un pliego de pergaminos al pocionista y este comenzó a leer y ver las imágenes– En esos pergamino se detallan las cosas; más resumiéndolo. El poder _yõki_ es la contraparte _yōma_, más creemos que conforme se va usando van rebasando su tolerancia. Parte de ellas cambia y se va quedando de ese modo, no es que se vea, pero en su interior sucede.

–Como los colmillos de Clare. –agregó Harry.

–Sí, Harry, pero hubo una excepción y en ello deseamos trabajar, para que nuestras niñas no lleguen a ese peligro. –dijo Hermione.

Theo exhaló y continuó:

–Teresa... ella no cambió nada, ni siquiera se esforzó mucho.

–Clare e Irene cambaron, más _volvieron_ de inmediato. –expresó la castaña.

–Por eso empezaron con estas pruebas. –afirmó Lucius.

–No eran el motivo principal, más en cuanto la investigación avanzó, decidimos enfocarnos en ellos, para que ellas lleguen a controlar su poder sin... despertar.

Terminó Theodoro. Harry vio a los dos investigadores y dijo...

–Gracias. Es algo terrible, más agradezco que lo descubrieran y que trabajen para evitarlo.

Draco se limpió una lagrima y movió la cabeza afirmando.

–Si. Gracias chicos.

Sirius dejó salir el aire y por fin se unió a la conversación.

–Yo puedo ser su conejillo de Indias y llámenme crédulo, pero confío plenamente en ustedes dos.

–Lo pensamos Sirius, más parece que tú no tienes mucho de _yōma_. Aun así te pediremos en algún momento que nos ayudes. –siguió la bruja.

–Cuenten conmigo. –aceptó rápidamente el _animago_.

Remus después de pensarlo mucho, opinó:

–Esta información no debería salir de aquí. No es algo que la gente comprendería; si ni siquiera aceptan que las _Claymore_ les ayudan. Si se supiera esto sería el acabose.

–Opinamos lo mismo. –expuso Nott.

Severus terminó de leer y vio al par de estudiosos.

–Si no les molesta, deseo unirme a su investigación.

–Esperábamos eso, profesor. Es que como ve, pronto Theo y yo no podremos seguirla plenamente.

Severus se levantó y vio al par de gestantes.

–En ese caso. Ya debemos irnos. Irene ya querrá dormir, y nosotros debemos conversar, al igual que ustedes.

Ron se levantó y fue hasta su esposa, la ayudó a levantarse y juntos caminaron hasta Harry y Draco.

–Lo siento Harry, Draco, pero como dice Herm, lo resolveremos juntos.

El de ojos verdes sonrió al responder:

–Mis hijas harán la diferencia lo sé.

–No seas presumido, Potter, pero tienes razón. –acotó Draco.

El grupo rió y se separaron. Charly llegó por Theo y se despidieron igual que Hermione y Ron. Ellos vivían con los padre de la castaña, en una casa cerca de Wiltshire; los Granger no desearon separarse y más con los _yōmas_ atacando a diestra y siniestra.

000

George escuchó a su gemelo y lo felicitó. Apagó la chimenea y bajó a cerrar la tienda. Ya deseaba conocer a sus sobrinos, ahora uno de su gemelo.

000

Draco cerró las cortinas de las cunas gemelas y Harry puso el móvil. Rose apareció en la habitación y se sentó en su pequeña mecedora, ella vigilaba de noche a las gemelas.

Harry guió a la habitación contigua a su esposo y colocó hechizos silenciadores, consideraba que necesitaba a Draco como este, el consuelo de él.

–Lo lograran amor, sé que lo harán. –aseguró Harry.

–No sé, porque y te aseguró que no es arrogancia, pero igualmente lo creo.

Harry le sonrió a Draco y lo atrajo para besarlo. Las manos del rubio se enredaron en el cuello del moreno y la caricia se profundizó.

Las gotas de lluvia se escucharon en los cristales y la pareja le pareció como música de fondo.

Draco coló las manos entre las ropas de Harry y este cooperó para retirarlas. Al de ojos grises le encantaba el cuerpo bien formado de su esposo. Lo que no sabía es que igualmente era admirado por este, a pesar de que él juraba y perjuraba que aún no se sentía tan tonificado después del embarazo.

Las prendas cayeron al piso y las pieles se unieron sin barreras. La boca del de ojos verdes lamió la clavícula del rubio y este se arqueó.

Harry guió a su esposo a la cama y ahí lo recostó separando las piernas de este para recorrerlas primero con las manos, y luego con la boca ávida de probar cada parte del interior de estas.

Draco se removía sobre las sábanas, gimiendo el nombre de su amante y eso encendía más a Harry.

Potter subió dejando un reguero de besos sobre el estómago de Draco y luego a las tetillas que le rogaron por ser mimadas.

Eso catapultó al rubio al borde del clímax, más Harry lo notó y dejó los pezones. Bajó una de sus manos para alistar a su amante, podía hacerlo con un hechizo, pero a los dos les agradaba compartir más esa intimidad.

Las falanges hicieron su labor y pronto, Draco pudo recibir a su esposo, sintiendo y disfrutando palmo a palmo como iba entrando en su interior. Al sentirse completamente acoplados; el vaivén de caderas inició y las caricias lo acompañaron; creando un baile apasionado y de dos almas uniéndose.

Al acelerar el movimiento no pasó mucho antes de que Draco se liberara sobre sus vientres, seguido poco después del orgasmo de Harry.

Por supuesto que los jóvenes padres no olvidaban el hechizo anticonceptivo; amaban a sus nenas y deseaban darles todo el tiempo y amor antes de pensar en agrandar la familia; por si fuera poco, ellas requerían más que guía en su vida de _Claymore_ nacidas.

...

En la habitación, luego de horas de parto y con la bebé en sus brazos; Hermione vio a Ron.

–Yo... yo rogué tanto por poder hacer algo por el mundo mágico... por todos...Lo siento Ron.

El pelirrojo suspiró y besó la frente de su cansada esposa.

–La magia es eso Herm... deseos y no te culpes. Yo desee lo mismo.

Miria Weasley Granger nacía como una rubia de ojos plateados. Eso fue en su primer par de horas de vida, más después de ese momento, su tono de cabello y ojos cambió al de un castaño rojizo y ojos azules. Más para los padres de esta, esos primeros momentos, supieron que se repetirían en un futuro.

Esa conclusión fue a la que llegaron días y meses más tarde al momento en que Deneve Weasley Nott llegó al mundo y por ultimo Helen Weasley Dursley nacida en la Madriguera, para evitar los rumores de otra rubia o que tuvieran que _oblivatiar_ a los sanadores.

...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias: Ana Luisa, Mitzy Rod, Susigabi y Lunatica Drake Darck.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo XVI**

* * *

Severus acomodó los libros infantiles en el estante y se acercó a la ventana. Habían sido un largo tiempo de trabajar en la Mansión Black para poder ser habitada, pero al pocionista le agradaba estar en ella; por lo menos el tiempo que no revisaba las labores de limpieza y arreglo en Hogwarts.

Ahí en Grimmauld Place, poseía su despacho desde donde ayudó a muchos estudiantes a graduarse o pasar al siguiente año. Por supuesto que eso no lo hizo solo; otros profesores y amigos, –entre ellos Remus– le ayudaron en esa labor.

Severus vio a su hija adoptiva jugar con uno de los elfos que Sirius compró para su servicio y terminó de acomodar los libros en el cuarto de esta. Luego salió, rumbo a la sala del piso principal.

Sirius acomodaba un par de pergaminos y el pocionista al verlo, mencionó:

–¿Te has quedado pobre?

El _animago_ se rió.

–No. Las inversiones si bien no han aumentado, tampoco han disminuido y en los tiempos que vivimos, ya es más que suficiente. Además las cámaras siguen llenas.

–¿A pesar de los gastos para ayudar a los estudiantes?

–Si para eso solo se vació una a la mitad. Créeme Sev, también la ayuda de los Malfoy no fue poca.

–Si. Que bien.

–Lo ves. Y muchos de tus estudiantes se graduaron.

–Por lo menos los que seguían vivos.

Sirius suspiró y dejó su labor para concentrase en su pareja.

–No te culpes como los hace Theo. Nuestra hija no es un _Kakuseisha_ y si por nosotros es, nunca lo será.

–Lo sé. Sin embargo ahora que sigo más de cerca la investigación y he reunido las noticias y entrevistas de los ataques de esos _Despertados_, pero que digo no dejan testigos, son como una plaga que acaba con todo. Y eso incluye a las Claymore que con trabajo los mantiene a raya.

–Lo imagino y eso que no he estado husmeando en tus pergaminos, pero si aún existen esos tres quiere decir que ni los _Inefables_ ni sus guerreras han podido acabar con uno solo de ellos.

–Exactamente. Ahora me siento más egoísta por _traer_ a Irene.

–No lo hagas; ella luchó tanto por sobrevirar.

–Pero... la sentenciamos a un futuro con esa posibilidad.

–Sev, escúchate. Irene tiene un futuro y a nosotros en él para buscar una solución.

Severus sintió que su mano era aferrada y dejó que Sirius lo atrajera en un apretado abrazo.

–Irene perdió a sus padres antes de que su único tío muriera en el callejón. Tal vez igualmente sería una Claymore, pero sin nosotros para amarla y protegerla.

Severus no respondió. Sintió los labios del Black posándose en los suyos.

Se besaron un momento antes de que los gritos emocionados de su hija los interrumpiera y Snape dijera.

–Hay que alistarnos. Debemos estar en la Madriguera en veinte minutos.

–Espero que Molly haya preparado jugo de calabaza. Hace calor.

–¡Si! – coreó Irene.

El pocionista sonrió ante la desfachatez de ese par.

000

Los certificados de las niñas recién nacidas fueron llegando de acuerdo a la fecha de nacimiento. Hermione vio el de su hija Miria y suspiró aliviada. Fue hasta Ron que arrullaba a su hija y le dijo:

–Todo normal Ron; bueno todo mágico. No hay línea _yōma_...

–¿Entonces? Yo no imaginé ese tiempo y su apariencia.

–Si. Lo estuvimos hablando Theo, Severus y yo.

–De eso discutiremos hoy.

–Si. Les diremos lo que sabemos. Vamos.

Ronald siguió a su esposa, sin dejar de vigilar que su nena no despertara.

000

Dudle bajó con cuidado ayudado por Fred. Molly ya traía a Helen en brazos y le daba su biberón.

–Cariño. Descansa un rato en la sala y cuando lleguen los demás que Fred te ayude a salir.

El rubio asintió; sentándose en el sofá. Y ofreció:

–Puedo alimentarla yo. Sé que aun tiene cosas que hacer.

Molly entregó a la bebé a su gestante y llamó a Fred para que le ayudara a sacar las sillas.

Ginny bajó y vio a su cuñado, así que corrió a ver a su sobrina; después de todo Dudle llevaba viviendo en la Madriguera todo su embarazo y la pelirroja se acostumbró al rubio y lo aceptó como parte de la familia.

Ginny se inclinó y acarició la regordeta cara de Helen.

–Está hermosa y si sigue comiendo así, crecerá rápidamente.

–Si verdad. –comentó Dudle.

–Bueno si veo a sus padres. Alta definitivamente si será.

Dudle sonrió al agregar:

–Mientras no herede mi antiguo cuerpo o el de mi padre...

Ginny vio que el _exmuggle_ ya no sonaba tan triste al recordar a sus padres y se unió a la broma.

–Esperemos que no. Aunque con mamá alimentándola a todas horas no lo aseguro.

Los dos jóvenes se rieron.

Pasados unos minutos y con todo listo en el patio Fred se dejó caer a lado de su familia. Dudle sitió como el pelirrojo se recargaba en su hombro.

–Ese George se salvó.

–No exageres. Tu mamá y papá hicieron casi todo.

–Bueno yo cuidaba de mi hija y su papá.

–Y lo haces bien. Ahora ve a terminar de ayudar.

–Ya está todo.

La chimenea se escuchó y salió Remus llevando a Teresa, seguido de Lucius, Draco con Clare y por ultimo Harry que después de estabilizarse, caminó veloz al sillón.

–¡¿Oh, como está mi sobrina?!

Los demás saludaron a los Weasley y vieron como el de ojos verdes ya cargaba a Helen. Clare quiso unirse a su papá para ver a la bebé recién nacida. Teresa simplemente se quiso bajar y salir al patio por su propio pie.

La familia Malfoy y Potter salieron al patio a esperar a los demás. Dudle caminó ayudado por Fred.

Luego arribaron los Nott o Weasley Nott, enseguida los Black Snape y por ultimo Hermione y Ron.

Ginny salió a reunirse con Blaise no es que no le interesa lo que se hablaría, más deseó darles privacidad a los otros y enterarse después si era necesario.

Molly sirvió la comida ayudada por Hermione, Ginny y sus hijos, incluido Harry. Pues en su opinión las grandes noticias era mejor aceptarlas luego de tener el estomago lleno.

Luego de comer y con las niñas mayores jugando juntas y las bebés en brazos de alguno de los presentes o en sus cunas. Severus comenzó:

–Fui el encargado de reunir pruebas, testimonios y teorías; por lo que seré el que lo explique. Las niñas y si eso también tiene que ver. Que hayan sido niñas todas.

–...

Los escuchas se asombraron.

–Exactamente no es casualidad. Los _Inefables_ son genios estudiosos con muchísima información y herramientas a su disposición; sin embargo no habían logrado nada en contra de los _yōmas_ sin poseer algo de estos y Lucius lo consiguió. Por eso pudieron crear a las _Claymore_.

–Y ahora los muy descarados cobran por mandar a las guerreras. Yo les di gratis ese ingrediente. –dijo molesto Lucius y los otros estuvieron de acuerdo.

–Si. Ellos han decidido costearse de ese modo sus existencia y si bien no es del todo ético y no estoy de acuerdo; tampoco veo que el Ministerio les de presupuesto. –En eso, igualmente los otros no pudieron refutar nada.– El caso es que los primeros fueron varones, precisamente _Inefables_ voluntarios y si bien nosotros solo vimos a dos, creo que debió haber más hasta que notaron que los varones no hacían buenos guerreros.

–Por algo, uno de los _Kakuseishas_ es varón. –dijo Theo.

–Ciertamente. Bueno pues eso nos da como únicas _Claymore_ en servicio a las mujeres, las brujas. Pero al nacer sus hijas hubo episodios que ya todos conocemos y esos fueron que nacieron como rubias de ojos plateados, como guerreras; más no hubo intervención de _yōmas_ como fue con Teresa y Clare.

–¡I'o! –gritó Clare desde donde _corría_ con su hermana y _prima_.

Los adultos rieron y Remus respondió.

–Si cariño, tú.

Snape sin dejar de sonreír continuó.

–Señores, señoras. Olvidamos algo muy importante y no nos culpemos; fue debido a que nos sentimos sobrepasados con la situación, igualmente nos sentimos frustrados con miedo e inútiles para proteger al mundo y a los que amamos, tanto así que olvidamos a la magia. Simplemente eso, olvidamos a la fuerza que creó este mundo en el que vivimos. Los _Inefables_ no son diferentes a nosotros, son asimismo magos. A lo que quiero llegar es que la magia sigue a nuestro alrededor es responsable de muchas cosas, incluido Dudle gestando y teniendo una hija. La magia nos rodea y es parte de nosotros; lo que sus hijas poseen en común es muy simple y eso es... el enorme deseo de sus gestantes y progenitores de poder luchar contra los _yōmas_, el anhelo de poder defenderse. –El silenció reinó en la mesa. Snape continuó– Nosotros nos olvidamos de ella o la dejamos de lado, pero ella no nos abandonó. Sus deseos fueron escuchados y _Claymore_ nacieron, pero con la ventaja de no serlo por completo. Aun no sabemos como podrán usar esa forma, pero a grandes rasgos opinamos que la magia no deja nada al azar.

Harry fue el que comentó, luego de varios minutos en silencio:

–Pues no es como si un padre fuera feliz por saber que sus hijos tendrá que luchar en algún momento, dígannoslo a nosotros –Vio a Draco–, pero así mismo saber que no serán corderos en el matadero, en el que se ha convertido el mundo; me da esperanzas y paz.

–Al conversar entre nosotros y pensarlo, yo también agradezco que Miria no será una victima... yo sé que no. –añadió Hermione.

Theodoro fue el siguiente:

–Aunque yo creo que la magia tuvo que ver en todo el proceso. La parte _yōma_ debió copiarla o imitarla de estos mismos. Por lo mismo y esa es mi teoría, es que Teresa, Clare e Irene son o serán más fuertes.

Charly se encogió de hombros.

–Yo estoy feliz con mi Deneve, es tan tranquila y buena niña; por si fuera poco es mi regalo de parte de Theo.

El mencionado se puso colorado, sin embargo no contradijo a su pelirrojo.

–Para terminar. Como no sabemos si este _don_ seguirá vigente, es mejor abstenerse de tener más hijos. –indicó sarcástico Severus.

Hubo unas risitas entre los jóvenes, que estaban sonrojados.

Las noticias eran sorprendentes, no obstante era mejor tomarlas con calma y sin alarmarse.

La reunión continuó entre amenas conversaciones y Clare emocionada con las bebés. Por su parte Teresa e Irene no estaban muy interesadas en ellas.

000

Rigardo se reunió con Isley que se limpiaba la boca.

–No comprendo porque siempre guardas las apariencias.

–No lo entenderías. ¿Y qué pasa?

–Terminamos.

–¿Las _Claymore_?

–No hubo real competencia. Si no fuera porque su carne tiene un sabor asqueroso, las hubiéramos devorado.

–Ya.

El Rey del norte y Rigardo se reunieron con los otros de su grupo.

000

Rafaela optaba por no hablar más que lo estrictamente necesario, sin embargo sonrió levemente al sentir que el ejército de esas Generales ya estaba en el mundo, se dijo que sobreviviría hasta poder verlas en acción.

...

El callejón lucía algo más vacío que de costumbre, sin embargo Teresa no perdía de vista a su hermana y las otras que caminaban delante. Irene a su lado le dijo:

–¿Cómo te dieron permiso de traerlas?

–Oh vamos, solo caminamos a la librería y ellos están en _Florean Fortescue_. Ademas tú eres mayor.

–Solo por tres años. Pero a ese cuarteto no puedes dejarlas ni un minuto a solas.

–...

Teresa no respondió, pues sus ojos se fijaron en un caballero que cruzaba por la otra acera. Irene se dio cuenta y agregó:

–Ya llegaron a la puerta de la librería... ¿las dejo?

–Si. No es necesario que se estresen.

–Déjemelo a mí.

Irene desenfundó su varita/espada y avanzó para topar al encapuchado. Ya estaba muy cerca de él, cuando un proyectil convertido en manzana mordida, lo golpeó y lo hizo alertarse.

No había que mirar para saber quién fue. Una Helen sonriendo de oreja a oreja celebraba:

–¡Le di Clare, le di!

Teresa suspiró resignada, claro que si ella se dio cuenta su gemela igualmente y esta les dijo a sus mejores amigas y prima.

El encapuchado gruñó y se bajó la capa. Vio en dirección de Clare, Miria, Deneve y Helen que aun hacía su baile de la victoria.

El mago se movió rumbo a esa acera. Clare dejó salir su _yõki_ respondiendo a la amenaza y esa fue como una llamada, sus tres cercanas, cambiaron sus rasgos.

Pero Irene actuó veloz y se acercó lo suficiente –al que claro era un _yōma_ _disfrazado–_, para enterrar su espada en el costado de este.

Teresa avanzó rumbo a su gemela y guió.

–Vamos niñas sigamos y Clare cálmate.

La aludida obedeció velozmente. La voz de Teresa _devolvió_ a Miria, Deneve y a Helen, a su apariencia física _normal_.

El _yōma_ trastrabilló un poco antes de caer muerto; sin embargo Irene ya se había alejado de él.

Teresa esperó a que la última de las cuatro menores, estuviera dentro de la librería y se volteó a ver a Irene –su mejor amiga y _prima_.

–Eso de cuidar a estas bebés es mucho estrés para una niña de ocho años. –bromeó Teresa.

–No seas payasa. –dijo Irene sonriendo de lado.

Las dos por fin entraron a buscar un buen par de libros; se merecían un regalo. Ya después les contarían a sus padres, porque seguro estos se pondrían histéricos y dramáticos. Aunque ellas dos no vieran el punto de que entrenaran en casa, si no iba a usar sus conocimientos en el mundo real.

000

Esa calle de Londres o mejor sería decir calles de Londres, ya estaban casi desiertas, eran dos o tres familias las que quedaban y sin mucho dinero; no les quedó de otra que buscar un solución al _monstruo_ que vivía entre ellos sin contar con las guerreras. Una cuarentena por familia –por mes– fue la solución y si bien no hubo avances las dos primeras veces, no así la última casa de una familia de cinco..., en la que no sobrevivió nadie más que la hija menor; una niña de ocho años que no vieron luego del incidente o ya nadie recordó.

Para los _Inefables_ un diamante en bruto, una bruja viviendo en el mundo _muggle_ que mató a un _yōma_ con sus propias manos, los detalles oscuros no se revelaron, sin embargo no se negaron que hubo; no en vano Priscila era un excelente prospecto de _Claymore_.

...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias: Ana Luisa, Lunatica Drake Darck y noona-kane.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo XXVII**

* * *

Severus relamía la cuchara, para asombro de los que compartían mesa con él o lo que es lo mismo todos sus amigos. Sirius acercó discretamente el plato de su propio helado hasta el pocionista, y logró que este abandonara su propio plato vacío y comenzara a comerse el de él. Lucius siendo quien era y por la gran amistad que lo unía a Severus desde hacía décadas. Dijo:

–¿Severus, que Black no te alimenta bien?

El pocionista dejó el postre para fijar la vista –cabreada– en el rubio, que a pesar de saber lo que iba a recibir, esperó estoicamente.

–Si. Comemos magníficamente en Hogwarts y en nuestra casa.

–...

El rubio esperaba más, pero Snape lo ignoró para seguir devorando el helado. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Sirius más este solo se encogió de hombros, no tenía idea de porque Severus se devoró los postres, vaya que ni siquiera era muy afecto a las cosas dulces.

Draco rodó los ojos y cambió de tema, preguntando a Theo.

–¿Cómo te convencieron los padres de esas trollcitas para traerlas?

Nott exhaló un suspiró resignado.

–Mis cuñados me prometieron un par de días de ser canguros de mi hija.

–Lo veas como lo veas. Tú saliste perdiendo. –opinó Remus. –Digo Deneve es la más tranquila de esas tres.

–Bueno... –dudó Theo.

–Es cierto; cuando están de visita en la Grimmauld Place, a Miria le tenemos que cerrar la sección de los libros de adultos en la biblioteca y Helen... Merlín, Helen heredó el carácter de Fred y George, nuestros elfos le temen. –opinó Sirius.

–Pues eso hemos pensado Hermione y yo; que ahora que yo tengo más tiempo para mis indagaciones, con Charlie encargándose de los pocos negocios que tenemos. Podemos hacer más sesiones de entrenamiento. Y como ya lo hemos comprobado, que el poder _yõki_ y la apariencia de _Claymore_ aparece en las niñas con..., digamos una orden del _yõki_ de Teresa y Clare; debemos ejercitar más esa parte. Claro sin que ninguna descuide sus estudios. Irene por ejemplo que ya debe entrar en Hogwarts este año.

Por una razón desconocida Severus pareció comer más de prisa ante la última frase de Theo.

Sirius vio de rejo a su esposo, más no dijo nada, ya hablaría con él en su casa.

Remus terminó su helado de chocolate amargo con menta y vio a Theo.

–Es mejor que estén siendo monitoreadas a que quieran jugar a solas con sus espadas.

–Si. Mira que mis pobres mascotas no andan sin plumas por obra de algún enemigo invisible. –acotó Lucius.

Draco tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, aunque si le reclamaban, culparía de todo al padre consentidor o sea el inocente moreno que comía su helado de frutillas con nueces, sin saber que si se descuidaba sería un chivo expiatorio.

Nott se rió divertido y luego se disculpó:

–Lo siento es que por lo menos Deneve solo insiste en ponerse la cota de malla que usó Charlie cuando fue domador de Dragones. Por supuesto que nada en ella. En fin; por eso mismo hemos trabajado en algunos ejercicios y otras cosas para las pequeñas.

–Cuenta con nosotros. –aseveró Harry y Draco se dio cuenta que el de ojos verdes sí que estaba poniendo atención a todo.

Los adultos escucharon alboroto y vieron al grupo de niñas llegar corriendo con sus compras.

Harry vio en dirección de las bolsas de cada una de las niñas, claro que Irene y Teresa llevaban una más abultada que las demás, bueno que Miria no. Clare por su parte...

–Hijita no fueron a la librería ¿Cómo es que traes ese dragón de felpa? –cuestionó con paciencia Harry.

La brujita sonrió y luego se lanzó a los brazos de su padre.

–Venía de promoción como regalo. –Draco esperó más explicación, pues conocía a su hija menor y hubo– En la compra de dos o más tomos de los libros "El Dragón moteado de Merlín".

Draco bufó y se dijo que de nuevo le tocaba ser el papá que advertía...

–Se les ha dicho que si Teresa y tú compran dos o más libros iguales no es correcto, es un desperdicio y lo saben.

Harry vio a su esposo y lo apoyó:

–Tu papá tiene razón.

Clare negó categóricamente.

–¡No, no lo hicimos!

Irene mostró su bolsa al mismo tiempo que Teresa. Si cada una poseía los dos primeros tomos de "El Dragón moteado, de Merlín".

–¡Oh por Morgana! –expresó Draco.

Harry dejó salir un suspiro. Ya habían hablado mucho con Teresa e Irene, más ninguna de las dos dejaba de mimar a Clare.

Severus vio a su hija y carraspeó antes de comentar.

–Oh se ve interesante ese libro, yo creo que tu padre y yo queremos que nos lo leas esta noche ¿verdad Sirius?

Sirius asintió a pesar de que le _dolió_ la carita de sufrimiento de su hija, por supuesto el libro era para niños pequeños.

–Sí, papá. –claudicó Irene.

Draco vio a Teresa y la pequeña supo que sería lo mismo para ella, a pesar de que igual que su prima y mejor amiga ya no gustaba de ese tipo de lecturas. Así que se resignó y sonrió. Lucius la atrajo en un abrazo y la sentó en sus piernas. Teresa poseía esa sonrisa fácil y hermosa de Harry y Lily Potter.

Con la conmoción parecía que no se darían cuenta, no obstarte Remus llamó:

–Helen querida ¿si fueron a la librería tú porque no traes nada?

La niña sonrió, más su mejillas parecían las de una ardilla y los adultos dedujeron que esa Weasley tenía mucho de los Dursley.

–Mi prima se gastó su dinero en ranas de chocolate porque mis tíos ya no la dejan comer tanto dulce, dicen que se le caerán los dientes. –hizo una observación Miria.

–... –sonidos incomprensibles de parte de Helen y Miria asintió:

–Bueno me prestó algo, porque no me alcanzó para todo lo que yo quería.

Teresa vio a Miria y optó por no intervenir, pues ciertamente todas les dieron de sus galeones, porque esa niña literalmente _comía_ libros. Y no es que los padres de esta, no ganaran bien. Uno era _auror_ y la otra abogada, más Miria era como Helen con la comida.

Helen se pasó el resto de ranas y se estaba atorando, más Remus le dio de su té.

Helen hizo gestos después de tomarlo y vio al licántropo.

–¡Está amargo, tío!

Remus rió divertido.

–No cariño, es que con todo el dulce que te comiste ya nada te va a saber igual.

La niña se asustó.

–¡¿De veras?! ¡Ya nunca, nunca!

Teresa decidió intervenir antes de que a su prima le diera un sincope.

–Solo por unos momentos.

Helen recobró todo el color y se sentó junto a su tío Harry y Clare. Harry quería mucho a su sobrina y es que a pesar de tener ciertas facciones de los Dursley; la franca camaradería y lo divertido era todo Weasley. Y ella juraba y perjuraba que Teresa y Clare eran su primas dos veces o sea de parte de su padre y de su papá.

–Demos gracias a Merlín por la parte _Claymore_ que las hace no engordar tanto. –opinó Draco.

Todos los adultos estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque sospechaban que eso le tenía sin cuidado a Helen. Deneve se sentó junto a su mejor amiga y esta le sonrió brillantemente. Ese par eran como las dos caras de una moneda. Theodoro vio con ternura a su hija y sobrina.

–Ya que llegaron, les tengo una muy buena noticia. –Las niñas pusieron atención– Las practicas serán dos veces por semana y con todas juntas.

Un ruido de hurras se escuchó y el grupo fue visto de reojo por los otros comensales, pero a nadie le importó.

Teresa e Irene decidieron que ya en casa contarían lo sucedido, ahí no era un buen lugar.

Con los días de entrenamiento, junto con las casa, decididos. El grupo se despidió y al ver como Theo corría detrás de Helen sin soltar a Deneve y Miria todos pensaron que el trato no fue muy lucrativo para él.

000

Irene en cuanto cruzaron la chimenea subió corriendo a su habitación. Sirius la vio y le preguntó a su esposo.

–¿Sera capaz de esconder los libros?

Severus vio a su pareja y negó:

–No, es más inteligente que eso.

El Black decidió confiar en la sensatez de Severus, que le recordó.

–Bueno ya que nos dejó un momento a solas, quiero hablar contigo.

Severus arqueó una ceja, pues no era muy seguido que el Black se pusiera en ese plan serio. El _animago_ agarró la mano del pocionista y lo llevó a la salita donde tomaban té.

Lo sentó a su lado y besando los nudillos de este preguntó:

–¿Qué sucede Sev? Te he notado algo raro. Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea...

El aludido vio a su pareja y la sinceridad en esas pupilas grises y no supo el motivo, pero comenzó a llorar. Sirius lo atrajo en un abrazo, acariciando la espalda de este. Después de unos momentos Severus se calmó un poco y se aclaró la garganta.

–Ese es el problema.

–...

–Que no tengo ni puñetera idea de lo que me sucede. Sé que estoy preocupado porque Irene ya entrara a Hogwarts...

–Pero Sev, tú estarás ahí.

–Lo ves. Eso lo sé. Sé que si bien no podré estar todo el tiempo con ella, podre verla, más... ¡No lo sé!

Sirius se alejó un poco de su esposo y se rascó la nuca.

–Recuerdas esa advertencia a los chicos, hace años.

–... ¿Cuál de todas?

–La de cuidarse para no tener más hijos.

–Si. ¿Y?

Sirius se sonrojó y esperó por el golpe de Sev al decir...

–Nosotros no nos hemos cuidado.

–Pero han sido años y... ¡_Dementores_! Tú crees que... ¡¿Las hormonas?! ¡Yo no pedí nada a la magia!

Sirius vio como clavó una mirada iracundo en él y alzó las manos negando:

–¡No, no, yo tampoco!

–¡¿Entonces?!

Sirius se cruzó de brazos y se encogió de hombros.

–Ambos somos magos y... pues ya.

Snape se palmeó la cara frustrado y si bien el _animago_ dio una explicación simple, también era muy cierta.

–Soy mestizo. –aún se resistió.

–Pero con antepasados sangre pura.

Severus se levantó como resorte y caminó fuera de la sala.

–Voy a mi laboratorio, debo hacer la prueba de...

En el pasillo que subía a las escaleras, se encontraba Irene parada. Severus se quedó callado. La niña se adelantó unos pasos y lo abrazó.

–Sería genial tener un hermano o hermana menor.

Sirius se recargó en el dintel de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y sonrió.

Severus volteó a verlo y correspondió la sonrisa.

Esa noche Irene leyó felizmente "El Dragón moteado de Merlín" a sus padres o mejor sería decir a su hermanito o hermanita en el estómago de su papá Sev.

000

La puerta de su despachó se escuchó y si bien no le agradaba ser interrumpido se dijo que solo debía ser alguien con buenas noticias. Rimt dejo lo que leía y esperó. Dae se veía muy entusiasmado, el nuevo _Inefable_ no mostraba mucho, pero era normal con los novatos, si bien Rubel ya tenía un par de años con ellos, no era muy comunicativo.

–¿Y qué pasa? –preguntó Rimt.

–Señor es algo maravilloso, lo que tanto esperamos. –Rimt se preguntó si ese loco Dae se enteró de las niñas Potter, más...– Llegó una niña. Rubel la trajo, pero es... perfecta, me atrevo a decir que será la más poderosa de las _Claymore_.

Rimt se incorporó de su silla y siguió al entusiasmado Dae. Y al ir por los pasillos vio a Rubel.

–¿Coincides con el entusiasmo de tu compañero?

El mago asintió lentamente...

–Lo hago, sin embargo no estoy muy emocionado, porque, usted sabe _Claymore_ fuerte... _Kakuseisha_ igual de fuerte.

Dae chasqueó la lengua:

–No pensemos en cosas negativas y enfoquémonos en que podría deshacerse de los _Despertados_ que hay en este momento.

–¡¿Tanto así?! –ahora si cuestionó intrigado Rimt.

–Ya lo verá señor.

Los tres _Inefables_ arribaron al lugar donde se alojaban las novatas que aún se estaban acostumbrando o pasando por el tratamiento para ser _Claymore_.

Dae señaló a una de las habitaciones y ellos se acercaron. En ella, una las jóvenes recién llegadas se hallaba tranquilamente reposada en posición de loto. Sus facciones ya totalmente cambiadas a las de una guerrera. Rimt la vio y ciertamente hasta él que era un mago, distinguió el monstruoso _yõki_ que la niña despedía.

–Es fuerte, pero ¿Qué la hace especial? –cuestionó incrédulo Rimt.

–Señor la traje hace tres días. –respondió Rubel.

–¡¿Qué?! –profirió el jefe de los _Inefables_.

–Si. Y ya es una guerrera. –confirmó Dae

–El lapso de transfiguración... –se dijo Rimt.

–No le fue ni remotamente doloroso o traumático. –manifestó Dae.

Rimt le echó otro vistazo a la niña y se fue por el mismo camino. Dae y Rubel no lo siguieron.

–Ves, te dije que era especial. –afirmó el hombre con el rostro deformado.

Rubel se retiró igualmente; a él solo le parecía que esa chiquilla era otro monstruo.

Por su parte Rimt se cuestionó si esa niña era como las Potter o ¿Qué era?

000

Teresa concluyó con su relato. Clare cabeceaba en el sillón y Remus la llevó a su cuarto.

Harry veía a su hija mayor y terminó por acercarse a donde ella estaba sentada y se hincó frente a ella.

–Sé que ustedes actuaron para ayudar, pero...

–¿Hicimos mal?

Teresa casi nunca era insegura, más con sus padres era eso: Una niña, una niña aprendiendo a vivir.

Harry negó y siguió:

–No, sin embargo a pesar de saber que las entrenamos bien, tenemos miedo.

–Creo que aunque crezcan y sean unas guerreras, si así lo deciden... –agregó Draco– Siempre temeremos por nuestras niñas y su seguridad.

Teresa asintió y respondió.

–No debemos actuar si no hay adultos con nosotros, pero ese _yōma_ escaparía y lastimaría a más magos y brujas.

–Eso es verdad. –opinó Lucius.

–Ustedes nos han enseñado que lo que tenemos en nuestro cuerpo y la magia que lo controla no es malo.

–Y no lo es. –dijo tajante Harry. –Nunca pienses que tienes algo malo.

–Si papá, he leído y escuchado de la guerra y como luchaste... lucharon en ella. Yo tengo la espada _Gryffindor_ que lo prueba...

Draco negó ante el recuerdo de ese momento.

–Eso no quiere decir que tu deber es salvar al mundo. –añadió el de ojos verdes.

–Papá..., papás, abuelos... –Remus ya estaba de vuelta en la habitación– No es mi deber, pero deseo hacerlo, algo en mi corazón así me lo grita. Pero no lo haré si ustedes no están de acuerdo. Porque Clare y yo... todas nosotras somos valientes porque sabemos que ustedes están siempre ahí para y con nosotras.

Harry dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho y Teresa se asustó, pues creyó que su padre no estaba de acuerdo, sin embargo Draco se levantó y caminó hasta donde su esposo se hallaba...

–Harry... esto no es tu herencia o tus genes... bueno un poco, pero no debes verlo como algo negativo. Mi valiente León. Ellas son nuestras hijas y así como nosotros lo hicimos en su momento... Se lanzaran al huracán por que tiene poderosas y firmes cadenas que las sostendrán siempre, para que no se pierdan.

–Vaya que si se lanzan al peligro, aún recuerdo _Yo no me quiero esconder papá, quiero quedarme en Londres_... –masculló Lucius.

Remus rió discretamente y Draco se sonrojó. Teresa bajó del sillón y abrazó el cuello de su padre moreno, mientras el rubio los rodeaba a los dos.

...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias Ana Luisa y Lunática Drake Darck.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo XXVIII**

* * *

Harry se despertó y vio que la mañana ya estaba avanzada, buscó sus anteojos y se los colocó. No creyó que Draco estuviera aun en la cama, más al moverse; sintió ese peso conocido y amado sobre su pecho, igualmente sintió las cosquillas que el cabello rubio le hacía en su barbilla.

El moreno besó el cabello y unos murmullos incomprensibles se escucharon desde el receptor de la caricia.

–Draco, se nos hizo tarde. Las niñas y sus abuelos ya deben estar, incluso hasta almorzando.

–... –No hubo respuesta.

El de ojos verdes se preguntó si levantarse era una buena idea. Tenía un tiempo que no disfrutaba de estar así con su esposo y que mejor sabiendo que Remus y Lucius estarían al pendiente de sus trollcitas.

Harry se acomodó y bajó lentamente una de sus manos por la silueta del rubio. Llegó hasta el trasero de este y lo apretó. Una risita se escuchó...

–Eso si es buena idea...

–Entonces si me escuchaste. –_reclamó_ Harry.

–Sí; pero no estaba interesado en levantarme. Ahora sigue con lo que estabas.

El de ojos verdes bajó el pijama del rubio y amasó los glúteos de este. Draco se removió y consideró que debía cooperar, así que se alejó un poco y desabrochó la parte de arriba del pijama de Harry.

Las manos del Malfoy se colaron dentro de la prenda para delinear ese torso trabajado que tanto adoraba de su esposo.

Los besos no se hicieron esperar, entre la pareja...

000

Clare mordió su tostada y sin dejar de mover sus pies le preguntó a su hermana:

–¿Por qué nos habrán dejado solas?

Teresa dejó su tenedor con fruta y vio a su gemela.

–No estamos solas. Están Tiny y los otros, además nuestros papás y abuelos están durmiendo.

–Nosotros no dormimos tanto tiempo. –se quejó la menor.

Teresa frunció levemente el ceño y agregó:

–Ellos ya son mayores, necesitan más descaso. Así que a portarnos bien.

Clare cedió y es que respetaba mucho a su hermana y deseaba ayudar de ese modo a su familia.

Los elfos atendieron a las niñas. Clare ya no preguntó más. Sin embargo Teresa debía reconocer que los adultos ahora si estaba tardando. Y es que Tiny las acompaño a su salón de estudio para que su primer profesor privado les diera clase.

000

En la ducha. Lucius recorrió la espalda de su licántropo con jabón. Remus disfrutó de los mimos de su pareja y sonrió...

–Lucius, hacía...

–Mucho tiempo. Ya nos debíamos un tiempo a solas.

–Definitivamente. Y eso que esto sería ya solo un baño.

–Debemos compensar el tiempo perdido.

–Por supuesto.

Confirmó Remus inclinándose y ofreciéndose al rubio. El patriarca se alineó detrás del rubio trigo y fue entrando en este.

Al estar completamente dentro de su amante; Lucius se tomó un momento para cubrir de besos el cuello y espalda de este. Luego lo acercó, enroscando un brazo en su cintura.

Los movimientos fueron lentos; Lucius deseaba compartir esa intimidad con Remos, pero no quería excederse y lastimarlo y es que ambos se levantaron ansiando estar con el otro y en eso ya llevaban toda la mañana.

000

El profesor se despidió en la chimenea de sus pupilas y le pareció extraño que no hubiera estado un adulto, a pesar de que fue atendido del mismo modo como todos los días de clase.

Al tomar los polvos para viajar, vio que los abuelos y padres de Teresa y Clare llegaban al mismo tiempo.

El maestro se despidió y se retiró; afortunadamente, pues de ese modo no fue testigo de los rostros avergonzados de los cuatro adultos, cuando Clare los abrazó y chilló emocionada:

–¡¿Ya no están tan cansados?! ¡Nos portamos bien!

Draco se cubrió la boca con las manos. Harry...

–¡Oh por Marlín! –se lamentó.

Remus sonrió y se rascó la nuca.

–Sí, descansamos bien mi amor. Gracias.

Teresa sonrió levemente muy ufana. Clare en brazos de su abuelo Lucius, comenzó a platicar acerca de su día. Teresa se agarró de la mano de Harry y caminó con él. Draco murmuró:

–No puedo creerlo padre... a tu ed...

–Ni una palabra hijo o te desheredaré. –respondió el patriarca Malfoy.

–...

Draco no terminó la frase, no obstante sonrió divertido. Harry en su sencillez, acotó:

–Yo quiero ser como ellos a su edad.

–Cállate Potter.

Regañó Draco con las mejillas más que rojas.

Teresa al ver a sus abuelo y padres riendo, se dijo que no era tan malo estar solo con Clare y los elfos algunas veces.

La familia tomó un almuerzo tardío y las niñas fueron merecedoras de unos pastelillos. Debía estar listas, pues esa tarde llegaban los demás a entrenar, era su turno de recibirlos en la Mansión.

000

Irene correteaba en el jardín antes de que Severus la llamara...

–Hija, tu padre te espera...

La niña volteó y el pocionista sonrió. Ella entró corriendo y Sirius en la sala sostenía un sobre:

–¡Llegó! ¡Mi carta llegó!

Sirius entregó el sobre y la niña lo abrió. Los pelinegros suspiraron, su niña ya había crecido.

Irene leyó el pergamino y soltó una risita al ver la firma de Severus como Director de Hogwarts. Ella fue hasta la chimenea, deseaba contarle a su mejor amiga.

Severus exhaló y preguntó:

–¿A qué edad crees que se avergüence de ser hija del Director?

Sirius abrazó a su pareja y lo arrulló:

–No seas pesimista Sev. A lo mejor eso nunca sucede.

–... Black eres tan crédulo.

El _animago_ no respondió; pues definitivamente el confiaba en su hija.

Severus se soltó del Black y llamó.

–Irene, hija, ya vamos a comer. Verás hoy a Teresa.

La niña salió aun luciendo exultante. Y se unió a sus padres para comer.

000

Theodoro guardó su último pergamino y llamó:

–Deneve, ya nos vamos; que debemos pasar por tu tía Hermione.

Charly llegó llevando de la mano a su hija. Theo al verlo se sorprendió:

–¡¿Llegaste temprano?!

El exdomador sonrió y besó a su esposo.

–El secretario que elegiste es muy eficiente y logró ahorrarme tiempo. Quiero ir con ustedes.

Deneve alzó los brazos y el pelirrojo la alzó. Ella no era muy efusiva, según Charlie, muy parecida su esposo y como éste; cuando deseaban ser mimados no se detenían en pedirlo, a pesar de la vergüenza que les daba.

000

Fred, su esposo e hija decidieron vivir con Molly y Arthur, construyendo una extensión –bien hecha– en la Madriguera; después de todo no deseaban dejar solo a los mayores, además Dudle se encontró más cómodo con sus suegros cerca de él y de su familia.

Fred vio que su esposo e hija entraban por la puerta de la tienda y Helen corrió hasta él. George llegó y cargó a su sobrina.

–Oye Trollcita, ¿Qué comes?

Helen se pasó el bocado y respondió:

–Abuelita Molly hizo pay de nuez de Cornualles.

George besó la mejilla de Helen y bromeó:

–¿Me dejaste por lo menos una rebanada?

Helen rió divertida y negó. Fred abrió la boca impresionado. Dudle entregó una canasta.

–Trajimos la comida. No dejen nada. Y George... –Su cuñado volteó– Molly hizo dos pays, conoce a la glotona de su nieta.

George bajó a su sobrina y agitó la mano en dirección de ella y su padre. Al salir estos por la puerta George vio a su gemelo.

–Qué te parece si comemos y los vas a alcanzar.

–¿Estás seguro?

George asintió. Fred palmeó la espalda de su hermano. Fred trataba de pasar tiempo con su gemelo, eso desde que Angelina _desapareció_; todos sabían el motivo y George cayó en depresión, antes de que se enfocara en Helen; la alegría inocente de la niña le devolvió la esperanza y las ganas de vivir.

...

Las niñas corrían tras el _Patronus_. Era el veloz ciervo de Harry; no obstante algunos más les salían al encuentro entre los matorrales y árboles. Varios de los adultos estaban participando y es con las seis niñas entrenando era necesario de ese modo.

Hermione estudió abogacía, no obstante su siempre presente curiosidad la llevó a no dejar sus investigaciones y siguió colaborando con Theodoro y Severus. Los tres se separaron en diferentes áreas del gran bosque Malfoy y ahí fueron tomando notas.

El ciervo de luz se detuvo abruptamente y Teresa junto con Irene que llevaba la delantera, se detuvieron. Teresa vio a su alrededor:

–Llegamos a las barreras de la Mansión.

–Por eso se detuvo.

Teresa se colocó en posición e Irene la imitó del otro lado, a una voz ambas atacaron y entre saltos y giros lograron acorralar al Patronus que por muy agila que fue o logró ganar contra ese dúo.

–Listo. Esperemos a las otras. –pidió la Potter.

Irene guardó su varita/espada y se sentó en una roca.

Teresa se acercó a ella:

–¿No estás nerviosa de lo que dirán los otros si ven tu varita?

Irene negó.

–No. Sé que soy diferente, y no lo voy a ocultar.

–Ya. Me asombras.

–¿Tú te pondrías nerviosa?

–No... Por mí.

–Clare no se siente diferente a las otras niñas.

–Lo sé.

–Como sea, aun les faltan tres años. Y cuando vayan yo estaré ahí.

–Definitivamente ¿has pensado en que casa quedaras?

–Oh, estoy segura.

–...

–Seré Slytherin.

–¿Es innegable?

–Sip. Amo a mi papá Sirius, pero no me veo en la casa de los leones.

–Creo... que me siento igual.

–Ves ¿Cómo no podríamos ser de la misma casa?

Los gritos y carreras se escucharon y las mayores vieron llegar a las otras cuatro.

–Acabamos con todos. –dijo muy ufana Helen _mostrando_ _sus músculos_.

Miria avanzó serena y sacó un pergamino.

–Helen una nutria y una urraca.*

–¡De mi papá!

Miria vio feo a su prima que la interrumpió, más luego continuó:

–Clare, un lobo, un gato, un abraxan y un ciervo**. Deneve, Un dragón y un Jack Russell Terrier***. –Miria guardó el pergamino y concluyó:

–Yo, dos Grimm y ¿una comadreja? ****

Helen alzó la mano brincando sobre sus pies.

Teresa movió la mano, para _darle permiso de hablar_.

–Papi siempre dice que tiene miedo de no poder protegernos porque no tiene magia, pero mi abuelito lo convenció que si me había tenido a mí, definitivamente poseía magia... y ha estado practicando con él. Logró hacer su _Patronus_, y hoy deseaba enseñárselo a todos.

Las niñas se sorprendieron. Miria luego vio a las mayores.

–Ese fue el informe.

–Lo que me pregunto es ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo tan rápido? –dijo Teresa.

Irene asintió, estando de acuerdo con la mayor de las Potter.

Miria simplemente se encogió de hombros, a ella le agradaba tener todo en orden y llevar la cuenta de cuantos y cuales obstáculos fueron quitados del camino, no le dio ningún trabajo.

El ciervo desapareció en ese momento y las niñas regresaron hacia el jardín de la residencia y con los adultos.

000

Hermione llegó al último y con los otros comentaron, antes de dar los resultados.

–Fue una estrategia, las pequeñas, detuvieron a las distracciones, dejando que Teresa e Irene fueran tras el ciervo de Harry, ya que lo colocamos como el _yōma_ principal. –relató Theodoro.

Draco codeó a su esposo...

–Eres un _yōma_ malo...

Harry se sonrojó. Severus rodó los ojos y mencionó:

–Pues si bien ellas no parecen muy serias, yo creo que el que se organicen es muy importante.

–Me preocupa que sigan contando con Irene. –mencionó Sirius.

Severus estuvo de acuerdo.

–Ciertamente, siempre son Irene y Teresa, pero ahora que Irene se va a Hogwarts no sé cómo afectará eso a Teresa.

Lucius se cruzó de brazos preocupado y Remus palmeó el brazo de este:

–Probablemente nuestra nieta se adapte.

–Eso me temo. –acotó Draco– De por sí, mi hija mayor no es muy cercana a las otras niñas, ahora sin su mejor amiga... temo que actúe muy individualista.

–Siempre se sintió mayor que las otras pequeñas. –explicó Harry.

–De cierto modo lo es. –opinó Dudle.

–Pues sí, más con Clare solo se lleva por unos minutos. –expresó Draco.

Hermione lo pensó un poco y agregó:

–Rafaela mencionó algo... ¿no? Digo, advirtió que ellas eran especiales, más igualmente aceptó que el llamado de esa noche llegó desde Teresa.

El grupo se quedó un instante en silencio; por supuesto el gen de mando lo tenía la mayor de las gemelas y si bien Clare guiaba algunas veces a sus amigas, era más del modo natural de pedir las cosas como Harry.

–Lo veremos más adelante. –terminó Severus.– Por el momento recibámoslas, miren...

Y si las niñas caminaban ya en su dirección riendo y jugando entre ellas.

Helen corrió a los brazos de su papá, celebrando:

–¡Lo lograste pa!

Y al darse cuenta de que hablaba la hiperactiva niña, todos felicitaron a Dudle. Harry se acercó a su primo y lo felicitó:

–Felicitaciones Dudle.

–Gracias Harry, no lo hubiera podido lograr sin ti y sin el apoyo de mi familia, sobre todo de mi suegro, fue tan paciente y nunca dudó...

Fred abrazó a su esposo y besó su mejilla.

–Por eso tomó esa forma tu _Patronus_.

Dudle asintió. El grupo continuó conversando, entrando a merendar a la casa.

De ahí a que las grandes noticias de los Black fuera revelada por un exultante Sirius no pasó mucho. Los abrazos y congratulaciones siguieron. No todos los días una de las nenas de la nueva generación recibía su carta de Hogwarts e igualmente tampoco todos los días Severus Snape estaba gestando.

000

Dae veía con asombrosa curiosidad como la novata ya se codeaba en habilidades con las guerreras mayores. El _Inefable_ sonrió ante el gran futuro –que en su opinión– le deparaba a Priscila.

...

* * *

*Hermione: Nutria, Fred: Urraca.

**Remus: Lobo, Theo: Gato, Lucius: Abraxan y Draco: Ciervo.

***Charlie: Dragón y Ronald: Jack Russell Terrier.

****Severus y Sirius: Grimm y Dudle: una comadreja –como su suegro.

...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a Ana Luisa, susigabi y Lunatica Drake Darck.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo XXIX**

* * *

Salieron hasta el campo. El mago mayor vio el entrenamiento y se dirigió a su acompañante:

–Estos meses han sido una victoria.

–¿Lo dice porque ella ha aumentado fácilmente su destreza?

–Y su control de _yõki_.

–...

–¿No estás de acuerdo Rubel?

–De cierto modo señor.

Rimt frunció el ceño y agregó:

–A veces creo que te arrepientes de traerla y pensar que es la mejor entre las guerreras.

–Me preocupa su juventud.

Rimt se cruzó de brazos y mencionó:

–Eres el único _Inefable_ que no ve como armas a esas chicas.

–Oh no señor; yo sé que ya no son brujas.

–No te confundas, no lo dije como insultos; si no porque llevo años en esto y sé cómo piensan mis subordinados. Para ellos las _Claymore_ son experimentos, instrumentos para competir entre ellos; por la habilidad que poseen las armas que cada uno crea.

–...

–Ellas dejan de ser brujas, en ese pensamiento no hay error. Pero no son juguetes.

–Eso lo sé, señor.

–Exactamente, lo sabes sin que yo te lo diga. Por eso el dejarle a Dae el desarrollo de Priscilla en vez de seguirlo tú...

–Fue un error.

–Si temes que ella se convierta en un peligro, si, si lo fue. Mi subordinado Dae adora hacer experimentos sin pies ni cabeza, solo con la meta de que sean poderosos. Ni al ver a sus primeros _Claymore_ convertirse en _Kakuseishas_ sofocó su curiosidad.

–¿Isley y Rigardo?

–Si. Aunque en uno de sus ensayos tuvo éxito y no hubo dobles intenciones, solo el de investigación científica.

–...

–Sirius Black. Dae recuperó del velo el cuerpo de este y lo salvó.

–Oh...

–Pero por lo irrelevante que le pareció el hecho es que ya hasta lo olvidó. En fin; solo podemos esperar que Priscila de verdad sea la respuesta a nuestros problemas y no uno más.

Rimt se quedó se silencio. Rubel simplemente no confiaba en el desarrollo tan sospechosamente veloz de aquella guerrera; no con lo que sabía de lo sucedido con ella. Rubel se preguntó si Rimt, supo de ese incidente o si fue borrado del informe que él hizo.

Los _Inefables_ ya se retiraban cuando fueron testigos de cómo Priscila despertó una parte de su poder _yõki_.

Lo terrorífico de esa fuerza invadió el recinto y la mayoría de las Claymore lo sintieron; algunas de las mayores se removieron incomodas; En una de las habitaciones; Rafaela giró la vista, sin embargo no hubo necesidad de buscar la fuerza, pues esta rodeó el lugar como una capa pesada que subyugaba hasta la respiración.

Rafaela se levantó y caminó buscando la fuente de esa fuerza. Algunas de las otras guerreras –las de más alto rango– la imitaron y fue de ese modo que llegaron hasta uno de los campos de entrenamiento.

Rimt notó la llegada de las guerreras y arqueó una ceja, más comprendió el motivo de ese suceso.

–Rubel...

–¿Señor?

–De ahora en adelante, que el entrenamiento de Priscila sea en las instalaciones del oeste y en privado. Hazlo saber a Dae.

–Sí señor.

–No quiero que la molestia o incomodidad se extienda entre las demás.

Rimt se retiró y dejó que Rubel pasara sus órdenes a Dae.

000

Teresa vio en dirección del Norte. Irene se acercó a ella y es que si bien _Hogwarts_ no estaba trabajando más que a la mitad de su capacidad; aun con eso había suficientes estudiantes y las familias de estos; en la plataforma, ese día de inicio de clases.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Algo que sentí...

–A mí me recorrió un escalofrió. – dijo Irene, pero luego cambió de tema– ¿Estarás bien?

Teresa volteó a ver a su mejor amiga y asintió.

–Claro. Eso debería preguntarte a ti. ¿Nos extrañaras?

–Dicen que Hagrid también tiene duendes de Cornualles.

Teresa sonrió de lado.

–Pero no tan simpáticos como las niñas.

–O sea que no te cuentas entre ellas.

–No. Sé, que vendrás en vacaciones, además nos escribiremos. Lo que lamento es que me dejarás sola cuidando de ellas.

Irene se encogió de hombros:

–Eso es tu culpa; déjalas así van a crecer, echando a perder se aprende.

–Supongo que tienes razón.

–Claro que la tengo; para cuidarlas ya tienen a sus padres. Eres... somos unas niñas igualmente, sigamos siéndolo hasta que ya no podamos.

–¡_Dementores _tienes razón! –aceptó Teresa.

Teresa se rió y acompañó a su amiga hasta donde los adultos esperaban. Esta vez para ir a dejar a Irene; solo iban los Malfoy Potter y los padres de esta.

Draco vio llegar al dúo y se dijo que solo serían tres años más y sus niñas harían ese mismo camino.

Clare se despidió de Irene y le entregó una bolsita.

–Ábrela cuando estés en Hogwarts.

Irene acarició el cabello corto de la gemela menor y después de un gran abrazo de Sirius; ya que él no podía estar en Hogwarts. Irene subió a la máquina.

000

Si bien lo pudo sentir por unos segundos y no fue mucho, no descartó la posibilidad de que otro _Kakuseisha_ hubiera nacido, aunque no le pareció similar a cuando Luciela despertó. Riful esperó y sin más pruebas dejó de lado su interés por el tema. Su compañero y pareja Dauf, llegó hasta su guarida y llamó...

–¿Nos moveremos de aquí?

–En un tiempo, pero aun no. Este es un buen lugar para esperar, además no hace mucho que comimos y quiero descansar.

Riful habló tranquilamente y es que si bien su _forma humana_ no cambió con el paso de los años, ella ya era un adulto desde hacía tiempo. Se notaba en sus maneras serenas de moverse y caminar, pero sobre todo en que ya había dejado hacía mucho tiempo atrás su humanidad, prueba de ello era que al decir _nos alimentamos,_ hablaba de devastar toda una ciudad pequeña.

000

En cuanto el expreso avanzó. Severus se giró en dirección de su esposo y sus invitados.

–En lo que dura el viaje sería bueno que fuéramos a comer. Luego debo ir a recibir a los estudiantes.

–No es justo que yo no pueda estar ahí. –se quejó Sirius.

–Ninguno de los otros padres va a estar ahí y no los ves quejándose Paddy.

Opinó Harry, aunque de cierto modo comprendía al _animago_.

–Lo sé cachorro, es por si puedo convencer a Sev.

El mencionado rodó los ojos y mejor avanzó a la salida del andén.

Clare corrió hasta el pocionista y se agarró de su mano, ella se volvió adepta a estar cerca de Severus desde que a este se le notó la gestación.

Draco colocó la mano sobre el hombro de Teresa y así caminaron detrás de los primeros, dejando a Sirius y Harry detrás.

–¿La extrañas ya?

–Si. Es mi bebé. Cuando me la señaló Sev, en la tienda de varitas; no me imaginé que sería tan importante para nosotros.

–Esperemos su carta y celebremos con sus noticias, y recuerda que regresará para vacaciones.

–Ciertamente, aunque no me hago ilusiones; ella es una _Slytherin_ de pies a cabeza y...

–Lo sé, igual Teresa.

–Sip. A lo mejor Clare y el bebé son leones.

–Esperemos... no, estoy seguro de eso. –aclaró Harry.

Sirius sonrió, pues notó como el de ojos verdes miraba como Clare iba conversando y sonriendo con Severus.

Draco y Teresa miraban a la gente a su alrededor sin decir mucho, más todos en el círculo de conocidos, sabían que Teresa no era fría si no simplemente analizaba y estaba al pendiente de todo antes de actuar, como buena líder; una que se tomaba muy en serio el cuidado de su seres queridos, rasgo que compartía con su gemela.

Sirius imitó la sonrisa de Harry, al rememorar que Irene tenía una muy buena amiga en la mayor de las Potter Malfoy, pese a la diferencia de edad.

La llegada al restaurante fue rápida y luego de probar un par de platos de postres Severus tuvo que retirarse.

El Black les recordó a los Potter Malfoy que esa tarde había reunión en Grimmauld Place para esperar la lechuza de Irene.

Teresa y Clare pidieron irse con Sirius en lo que sus padres iban a la mansión por algunas cosas, para reunirse con ellos después.

000

La fila de niños entusiasmados de primer año, fue acomodada para que caminaran por el pasillo. En el pasaje de la derecha colgaba un gran cuadro dónde se podía ver un felino atigrado moviendo la cola, sentado sobre un sillón. Los pequeños observaron con curiosidad la pintura y en un segundo el gato saltó del sillón y cambió a una mujer de rostro serio, pero amable, que expresó...

–Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, nuevos estudiantes.

Los sonidos de asombro fueron seguidos por aplausos.

Al pie de la pintura rezaba un letrero: Profesora Minerva MacGonagall.

Algunos murmullos siguieron entre los nuevos estudiantes que iban guiados por Hagrid. Irene se detuvo frente al retrato y saludó cortés.

–Buenas noches profesora MacGonagall. Soy Irene Black Snape, es un placer conocerla.

La mujer del retrato sonrió levemente y asintió.

–Bienvenida señorita Black, espero que disfrute su estancia en este templo del conocimiento.

–Gracias; así lo espero.

La mujer de la pintura vio avanzar a la niña, para formarse de nuevo y sonrió con melancolía, al parecer ella no sería una de sus Gryffindor.

La bienvenida siguió su curso y el momento decisivo llegó. Irene caminó hasta el banco y le fue colocado el sombrero, más este ni bien estuvo en su cabeza, cantó:

–¡_Slytherin_!

Una ovación vino de la mesa plateada y verde, acompañada de una sonrisa casi imperceptible, pero orgullosa del Director de Hogwarts.

A la repartición de los niños de primer curso; siguió la presentación de los profesores y la rubia abrió la boca asombrada ante uno de los anuncios...

–... Y Remus Lupin, se une este año a la plantilla del profesorado del colegio; como maestro de Defensa.

Irene aplaudió entusiasta y el rubio arena sonrió; habían guardado esa sorpresa para ella y las niñas de casa; y fue un éxito.

La cena concluyó y los prefectos llevaron a los pequeños a sus salas comunes. Ya en la de los Sly, Irene fue colocada en una de las habitaciones y luego de un rato ya instalada, se dispuso a escribir, no sin antes haber abierto la bolsa que le dio Clare, que fueron unos chocolates finos, que comía en lo que escribía...

_Papá... soy Slytherin, no te decepciones..._

000

En _Grimmauld Place_ con los conocidos ya reunidos y comiendo algunos bocadillos dulces y salados, esperaban la carta.

Fred se sentó junto a Dudle y Helen que comían unos emparedados y vio en dirección de Draco.

–¿Y tu padre y Remus?

El rubio sonrió antes de contestar:

–Estaban un poco ocupados.

–¡¿Cómo que ocupados?! Irene es su ahijada, como no quieren saber en...

El reclamo de Sirius fue detenido por la lechuza que entró por el ventanal de la sala y llevaba un pergamino.

El grupo aplaudió –lo que las niñas que volaban fuera, oyeron y se internaron– y Sirius se apresuró a agarrar el mensaje.

Harry le dio algunas golosinas al animal y todos se dispusieron a escuchar la carta.

_Papá... soy Slytherin, no te decepciones..._

El Black levantó la vista y rió:

–No es como si no lo imagináramos.

La mayoría rieron y el _animago_ prosiguió:

_Y no vas a creer esto... ¡Tío Remus es profesor de Defensa!_

Los presentes hicieron ruidos de asombro. Draco y Harry rieron divertidos.

–Lo sentimos, era una sorpresa. –dijo Harry.

–Sí. Remus se fue a Hogwarts hoy y papá lo acompañó. Por eso no vinieron. –relató Draco.

El Black sonrió agradecido. Envió una respuesta a su hija felicitándola y pidiéndole que estudiara, más que también se divirtiera.

...

Cinco meses después. Severus dejó su cargo por uno par de meses, pues ya iba a nacer su bebé. Remus sería Director interino y un nuevo maestro se unió para cubrir las clases de Pociones... Draco Malfoy.

Clare estaba un poco inquieta por la separación de su papá, más Harry la tranquilizó asegurándole que Draco pasaría con ellos las tardes y noches, pues solo con esa condición aceptó el puesto.

Además que cuando Raki Black Snape llegó al mundo mágicos... Clare estuvo más que apegada al bebé y pendiente de este.

...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias Ana Luisa.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo XXX**

* * *

El Colegio de magia y hechicería era todo lo que imaginó y más. Irene se sintió muy bien estando en ese lugar y notado como todos los estudiantes respetaban a su padre. Las clases no le parecieron tediosas y eran interesantes.

Irene supo que su apariencia levantaría algunos rumores. Sirius y Severus le dieron a elegir si decir que era adoptada o decir que había heredado el cabello de alguno de los Black como Narcissa Malfoy.

Irene no se avergonzaba de su adopción, sin embargo tampoco le agradaba compartir su vida con otras personas; así que cuando algunos alumnos se quisieron meter con ella, digamos que ser hija de Sirius Black no era en balde y los graciositos terminaron con salpullido en algunas partes de su cuerpo y las nulas ganas de decir que no se parecía nada sus padres. Por supuesto que fue castigada, más el asunto no pasó a mayores más que ayudarle con sus clases al profesor Lupin.

Todas esas travesuras y aventuras eran escritas por la niña y enviadas a su padre. Una que otra carta era igualmente para su mejor amiga.

000

Los entrenamientos con las demás niñas no se detuvo y estas se pusieron de acuerdo en ocupar el lugar de Irene por turnos. Teresa no necesitaba aquello, sin embargo nunca se los dijo y es que al estar trabajando con ella; todas hacían su mejor esfuerzo y comportándose serias en su trabajo.

Esa noche; Fred llevó a Helen a la práctica en la casa Nott. Dudle se quedó con Molly para hornear algunos muffin.

Al escuchar la chimenea y estando Arthur; ya en a casa supieron que eran ese par llegando. Helen corrió hasta su abuela y la abrazó:

–¡Abuelita, pude ser hoy la compañera de Teresa!

–¡Qué bien cariño!

Molly no deseaba hacer sentir mal a su nieta ni a los padres de esta, no obstante le era algo muy triste que esas pequeñas tuvieran que practicar para combatir. Molly abrazó a su nieta –algo alta para su edad– y suspiró. Fred se acercó y besó el cabello ya con tintes blancos de su madre.

–Ella fue muy hábil y no desobedeció en ningún momento. Se podrá defender.

Molly alzó la vista y vio a su hijo.

–Tienes razón Fred.

Dudle se limpió una lágrima y llamó a su pequeña:

–¡Por eso hoy tu abuelita y yo te hicimos muffin de chocolate!

–¡Si!

Arthur entró y llamó a su hijo.

–Podrías ir por tu hermano. Luego no cena si no lo hace aquí.

Fred obedeció y salió. Todos obviaron la bandita que Helen tenía en una de sus mejillas, aunque cuando esta se le cayó por todo el movimiento que la niña hacía, notaron que ya no había rasguño siquiera.

Ginny llegó para la merienda y es que unas semanas antes ella decidió que se mudaría con Blaise sin casarse, puede que hubiera disgusto el principio, más los padres de ella, sabía que su hija vivía como mejor le parecía y era feliz con ello.

000

Todas las mañanas su esposo e hija salín a hacer ejercicio. Theo optaba por remolonear otro rato y unirse a estos hasta la hora del desayuno: Él no era un mago de mañanas.

De hecho por eso concluyó sus estudios desde casa y se graduó en investigaciones de fenómenos mágicos. O lo que es lo mismo buscar algo para derrotar a los _yōmas_. Hermione lo visitaba algunos fines de semana y fue al primero que le comentó sus planes y eso porque no se decidía a llevarlos a cabo. Él le deseó mucha suerte y éxito.

000

La casa se escuchaba en silencio y eso alertó a Hermione. Si su esposo e hija no estaban haciendo ruido era porque...

–¡Te hicimos el desayuno, mamá!

La castaña sonrió con algo de terror, más al ver la sonrisa de ambos Weasley, cedió a su amor y comenzó a comer... afortunadamente todo sabía algo quemado, pero no mal.

Ron se sentó y besó a su esposa en lo que Miria se acomodaba al otro lado de su mamá.

–Miria y yo deseábamos hacer algo especial hoy, para celebrar tu cambio de trabajo.

–¿No estás molesto?

–¡¿Por qué?!

–Entrare en un par de meses y dejé ya el trabajo en el Ministerio.

–Lo que me extrañó fue que eligieras ser abogada, digo sé que deseabas luchar por el derecho de quien no puede defenderse...

–Pero me di cuenta que es mejor educar desde jóvenes a los magos y brujas para que el crimen no aumente, además... quiero hacer la diferencia con... la poca juventud que nos están dejando los _yōmas_.

Ron abrazó a su esposa y la besó de nuevo.

–Serás una gran maestra mami. Y no te preocupes yo seré Ministra por ti.

Hermione muy orgullosa abrazó a su hija. Ron las atrajo a las dos.

000

El Director gruñó y exhaló antes de llamar a un elfo. La criatura apareció y el pelinegro pidió.

–Que venga el profesor Lupin... de inmediato.

Severus se limpió la frente y regañó:

–Black tenías que ser, desesperado y haciendo tu voluntad como ellos.

Que aún no era tiempo y no había dejado todo arreglado, no es que le faltaran muchas cosas que anotar, sin embargo Severus era perfeccionista.

La puerta se abrió sin ser tocada y Remus entró veloz:

–¡¿Qué pas...?!

El licántropo no terminó la frase, pues notó el estado de Severus aferrándose a la orilla de su escritorio.

Lupin ayudó a Severus a sentarse y fue hasta la chimenea. Sirius surgió y el licántropo lo puso al tanto; el _animago_ no tardó ni veinte segundos en llegar tropezando por la chimenea.

–¡Sev!

El pocionista lo detuvo.

–Nada de abrazos y ¡¿Las cosas que necesitaré?!

Sirius se vio las manos y muy rojo mencionó, antes de ir de nuevo a la chimenea:

–Ahorita vuelvo.

Remus consideró que dejar que el Black fuera solo a San Mungo llevando a Severus, no era buena idea; así que dejó a otro de los profesores a cargo y se unió a los dos morenos.

000

Esas visitas le daban algo de pereza; no obstante, siendo Draco el experto en pociones, enseñado por Severus. A él le tocaba trabajar codo a codo con su suegro, a decir verdad el moreno nunca se imaginó que sería –como siempre mencionaba su suegro– un genio nato para los negocios, más Harry se dijo que era su ojos para distinguir las reacciones de la gente a su alrededor, como su entrenamiento cuando iba trás la cabeza de Voldemort... y hablando de este. Ese _mago tenebroso_ quedó en el pasado, la fama que el deseó para sí, se la robaron sus creaciones y luego... Los _Kakuseishas_.

Lucius lo llamó y el de ojos verdes dejó sus pensamientos; al caminar hacía el rubio.

–¿Es mi imaginación o esto está cada vez más solo? –opinó Harry.

–Pues ahora que lo dices, ciertamente. Me temo que sí. –Lucius frunció el ceño, antes de susurrarle a su yerno– ¿Crees que los _Inefables_ también estén cobrando en el mundo mágico la ayuda que _dan_?

–Eso sí que sería desvergonzado. Ni siquiera son propiamente ellos los que _ayudan_.

–Por supuesto. Tú nunca pediste ni un vaso de agua.

Harry se sonrojó un poco, pero asintió ante lo dicho por su suegro y el reconocimiento que iba plasmado en esas palabras.

Los duendes que siempre los atendían llegaron seguidos de una guerrera.

–Bienvenidos, señores Malfoy y Potter.

El dúo saludó y avanzaron para ir a las cámaras, más un par de personas que caminaban en dirección contraria les llamaron la atención. Harry vio al hombre mayor y es que a pesar de ir cubierto, era obvio que era un _Inefable_, a su lado llevaba una guerrera, pero ¡¿De la edad de sus hijas?!

Lucius arqueó una ceja y el mago se detuvo:

–Lucius Malfoy, Harry Potter. Buenas tardes.

Harry vio de reojo a su suegro y cuando el mago se bajó la capucha; el rubio saludó parcamente:

–Rimt Kieran. Hace mucho que no sabía de ti.

–Trabajo, ya te imaginaras.

Harry vio al mago y luego con toda intención a la niña a su lado. Rimt notó el gesto y se dijo que ni él ni los otros, se encontraban en posición de ponerse en evidencia, así que optó por despedirse y seguir su camino rumbo a la salida.

Harry y Lucius vieron a la pareja avanzar y el de ojos verdes gruñó:

–Mis hijas nacieron de ese modo; pero esa pequeña... ¡Qué hijo de banshee!

Lucius carraspeó –rió– ante lo dicho por su yerno, más aceptó.

–Sí, son unos malditos.

El par de magos estaban por retomar su camino, al instante que escucharon:

–¡Papá, abuelito! –oyeron en la entrada. Clare iba corriendo a su encuentro.

Harry recibió a su hija menor y buscó a... Draco y Teresa iban caminando algo veloces, pero más tranquilos que Clare.

Hubo un segundo en que el universo se detuvo y ese fue cuando Teresa, de la mano de su papá volteó a ver a Priscilla que iba con Rimt. Los ojos plateados se encontraron y, el tiempo se detuvo. La Potter se dio cuenta de que esa niña guerrera no era como las otras _Claymore_ y Priscilla simplemente sintió ansiedad al evaluar esa mirada acerada sobre su ser.

Los adultos en el lugar no se dieron cuenta de nada. Clare por su parte al ver el intercambio de miradas entre su hermana mayor y la guerrera, sintió desconfianza, la primera vez en su vida y lo extraño es que fue por alguien que ni siquiera conocía.

Teresa se volteó sin dar más atención a la desconocida, sin embargo no por ello bajó la guardia, algo en la niña la ponía ansiosa.

–¡¿Y qué hacen aquí?! –preguntó Harry.

Draco respondió:

–Severus está en San Mungo; el nacimiento se adelantó.

El grupo dejó la visita para otro día y los adultos fueron al hospital. Las niñas a la casa de Molly y Arthur.

000

Esa noche, nació un bebé varón con rasgos comunes entre los magos o se podría decir que la combinación de su padres. Cabello negro y ojos grises. Raki Black Snape. Su hermana mayor fue llevada por Remus para que conociera al recién nacido y estuvo un rato con su familia, después regresó a Hogwarts para presumir que ya era hermana mayor.

Cinco días después Raki fue presentado al grupo y todos quedaron prendados de él; sin embargo Clare lo adoró desde el primer momento en que los ojitos grises la vieron.

La hija menor de los Potter Malfoy se hizo adepta a visitar muy seguido Grimmauld Place. Los Black no vieron extraño esto, pues Raki era el único bebé del grupo.

Los primeros dientes, sus incipientes pasos, cada ocasión especial del varón Black los coreó Clare y fue en ese momento en que Severus le comentó a su esposo:

–¿Clare será una acosadora como todo los leones?

–No creo... ¡Oye! –se quejó Sirius.

Severus sonrió, solo bromeaba, más su hijo sería muy afortunado, si como él, era el amor de un león o... leona.

...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias Ana Luisa.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo XXI**

* * *

Su coto de caza ya no era tan visitado por _muggles_ o magos y eso se lo atribuyó a los _Kakuseishas_ que lideraban los diferentes lugares. Y si bien cada cierto tiempo los _Inefables_ le enviaban a guerreras, que según su experiencia estaban por sobrepasar sus límites, no era una dieta que deseara seguir o siquiera le agradara.

El antiguo guerrero ahora despertado; dejó sus tierras para buscar un nuevo lugar donde asentarse, solo debía seguir el olor de intestinos.

Del bosque de _Whitam_ a otra ciudad poblada no sería mucho tramo para un ser como él.

000

Theo terminó de peinar a su hija, no es que esta tuviera el cabello largo, no; Deneve siempre llevaba el cabello muy corto a petición de ella misma.

–No quiero que te unas a Helen para hacer travesuras.

–No papá.

–Trata por lo menos hijita.

Concluyó Theo al recordar que su hija y la prima de esta –o primas si estaba Miria también–; eran como un grupo de duendes.

Charlie y ellos, iban a ver a los Weasleys mayores cada semana o más seguido si podían, más que nada por lo unido que eran todos los pelirrojos.

Esa tarde, Theo y Deneve se adelantarían y Charlie los alcanzaría en La Madriguera.

000

Las cortinas del balcón se movían al ritmo del viento. Harry se quitó la túnica y se descalzó. Su ropa debajo de la túnica consistía en unos pantalones livianos y la camisa igual de delgada, y es que si bien ya estaban en verano, no era muy caluroso para estar descubierto, no obstante si algo de ropa ligera era lo mejor.

Salió al balcón y como intuyó vio a Draco sentado en una de las tumbonas, con un libro olvidado sobre su regazo. El rubio miraba hacia el horizonte. Harry se sentó delicadamente junto a su esposo y colocó una mano sobre una de este.

–Aun pensando en ello. –confirmó el moreno.

–Si. Tal vez es la edad, pero tengo miedo.

Potter se guardó su comentario _¡¿Edad?! ¡Tenían veintiocho años!_, más optó por expresar:

–Irene entró hace tres años y le fue excelente, ellas estarán bien.

–Y me lo digo todas estas veces, que Severus, Remus, incluso Hermione estarán ahí. Y yo tomé la plaza de profesor de pociones, sin embargo...

–Te entiendo. Son nuestras bebés. Más ellas están impacientes.

–Por supuesto.

–Si.

Draco sintió como su pareja lo acercaba hacia él y se dejó mimar. Harry abrazó al rubio y agarrando la barbilla de este lo besó. Draco correspondió la caricia e incluso la profundizó y eso alertó al de ojos verdes a notar que su esposo deseaba más que solo un beso.

Harry agarró el libro y lo dejó sobre la mesita de al lado. Luego le dio la mano a Draco y lo llevó dentro, a su habitación. Ahí, siguió besando al rubio. Sus manos inquietas recorrieron las formas firmes del de ojos grises por sobre la ropa y al sentir que la temperatura aumentaba, fue quitando las prendas como quien deshoja una flor.

Las mudas cayeron sobre la alfombra y las pieles se encontraron, consolidándose como una sola.

Draco se alejó un poco de Harry, pero solo para guiarlo a la cama. Retomaron los besos y se dejaron caer con las extremidades entrelazadas.

Las manos viajaron por el cuerpo contrario con el tacto gobernado por la memoria, pues ambos conocían el cuerpo del otro como el propio; no en vano llevaban años siendo una pareja que no vivían lejos del otro por mucho tiempo.

Por eso mismo Draco regresaba todos los días de Hogwarts a su casa, porque Harry sin sus hijas y él, no podría estar tranquilo. El Malfoy sabía perfectamente que su esposo y la soledad no eran buenos amigos.

Alistar a su amante era una tarea que el de ojos verdes disfrutaba y obviamente nunca olvidaba. Después de todo así pasaran años, Draco siempre sería su niño amado y al que cuidaba como a un tesoro.

Draco se removió saboreando al sentir esas falanges abriéndolo para recibir a su esposo; anhelaba secretamente la impaciencia de esperar por el miembro de su moreno. El que no tardó en complacerlo e ir ingresando en su interior hambriento.

Los besos se redoblaron, intentando llevar el ritmo de las estocadas del ariete de Harry. Los gemidos no se callaron ni se escatimaron en ese intercambio de pasión. La cama se movió al ritmo de la pareja que sonreían picaros, ante el hecho.

Los gritos de liberación, de ambos se escucharon casi al mismo tiempo; y seguido a eso, las respiraciones tratando de normalizarse, unido a otra ronda de besos sobre las pieles húmedas de sudor.

El matrimonio descansó uno en brazos del otro, sin preocupaciones, porque las niñas Potter estaban de visita con su prima Helen en La Madriguera. Lucius en una reunión y luego iría a recoger a Remus a Hogwarts; una costumbre que la pareja ya tenía, más que se profundizó con la buena nueva de Remus gestando y es que por la edad y _enfermedad_ del rubio trigo no se escatimaban en precauciones, anexando el hecho de que no sabían si habría una nueva _Claymore_ o correría con la buena suerte de Raki Black Snape que era un mago sin nada de _yōma_.

La pareja descansó por un par de horas y luego se metieron a asearse para ir por sus hijas.

000

Patear gnomos era un deporte Weasley, y es que Clare se divertía bastante practicándolo con Helen. Las niñas corrían buscando a _sus víctimas,_ que de eso no tenían mucho, pues se defendían bastante bien.

A pesar de que Helen era conocida por ser traviesa, era muy consciente de nunca sobrepasar las barreras mágicas. Clare –a pesar de ser mayor por dos años–, obedecía las reglas que Helen le compartía.

Haciendo eso, fue que Deneve llegó y se unió al juego.

Teresa se encontraba acompañando a Arthur que revisaba un viejo auto. Ella era curiosa por naturaleza y es que Harry le contaba sobre el mundo _muggle_ y es que si bien los visitaron alguna vez. No iban muy seguido, pues sus padres y abuelos consideraban que era más propenso a ataques _yōmas_ por carecer de todas las precauciones del mundo mágico.

Teresa sintió curiosidad por saber más de como o que hacía funcionar a los objetos no mágicos. Por eso cada vez que iba y Arthur Weasley se encontraban en su taller trabajando, se unía a este en su investigación.

000

El camino o mejor sería afirmar, el delicioso aroma que llegó a sus fosas nasales provenía de ese lugar, un par de casas juntas, no visibles para los _muggles_, pero sí para él. El _despertado_ caminó tranquilamente; su apariencia normal no levantaría sospechas... hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

El _Kakuseisha_ avanzó sin dejar de sonreír _inocentemente_. Llegó hasta las barreras mágicas –parándose convenientemente antes de estas– y llamó.

–Hola... ¿Hay alguien? Solo soy un viajero que busca donde pasar la noche, sentí las barreras y...

Dudle salió sin dejar de sostener su varita dentro de su bolsa.

–¿Qué buscas?

–Lo siento, mi ciudad fue destruida hasta los cimientos por uno de esos monstruos y voy a buscar a algunos parientes, pero he tenido que optar por ir a pie, pues ni mi varita pude salvar...

Dudle vio con sospecha al hombre y no se decidió por dejarle pasar más allá de las barreras, aunque se dijo que eso era bueno que sintiera las barreras ¿no? Y es que con Arthur en su taller y Fred en la tienda con George; solo Molly y él estaban para bajar las barreras; porque Theo era visita igualmente; así que él debía decidir.

000

Clare pateó a un gnomo especialmente fuerte.

–¡Wow eso fue excesivo! –opinó divertida Helen.

Deneve vio a la Potter y se acercó a ella:

–¿Pasó algo? –Deneve era algo silenciosa, pero muy observadora.

–Me temo que sí. Vamos al frente de la casa. Helen adelántate y ve con tu papá. –pidió tranquilamente Clare

Helen abrió los ojos sorprendida, más obedeció. Clare caminó acompañada de Deneve.

–Esperemos que nuestras varitas sirvan.

–...– No comprendió la menor, más Clare apoyó su mano en el hombro de esta y Deneve cambió sus rasgos– Oh ya lo sentí. Por eso le dije a papá que apresurara a los duendes.

–Bueno, por lo menos se las darán al mismo tiempo que a nosotras.

–Si. Es bueno no tener que esperar hasta que cumplamos once.

Clare y Deneve se referían a las espadas –_Claymore_– que sus padres habían mandado a hacer para ellas, sin embargo como todo debía ser muy discreto; se demoraría un tiempo.

Clare vio al hombre detrás de las barreras e igualmente este las vio a ellas.

Los ojos del extraño se entrecerraron, pues si bien había niñas rubias, no tantas en una sola familia y tampoco con esos ojos acerados.

000

Teresa volteó hacia la puerta del taller y Arthur preguntó:

–¿Sucede algo?

–Hay alguien en las barreras.

–Vamos.

Dijo Arthur y Teresa le siguió; no iba con prisa ni alertó al mayor, pues estaba confiando en su gemela y las otras niñas.

000

En el frente de la casa. Clare dejó que el extraño las observara; después de que este terminó su escrutinio. Sonrió de nuevo.

–¿Puedo pasar? –volvió a preguntarle a Dudle.

Dudle vio a su hija y luego a Clare; ambas negaron e incluso Helen pidió:

–Podrías hacerte para atrás papá.

–Pero, ustedes...

–Por favor y no te preocupes tío. –dijo Clare.

Dudle, titubeó un poco, no obstante obedeció y se dio cuenta que su suegro ya iba en su dirección. Arthur caminó un poco más rápido. Teresa lo imitó; sin embargo no dejó de ver a las tres niñas.

El _despertado_, dejó toda teatralidad y gruñó:

–No sé porque en esta casa hay tantas de ustedes, más no dejan de ser unas crías, no duraran mucho. Deberían llamar a sus mayores.

Clare entrecerró los ojos y respondió:

–No hay mayores...

El _ser_ al escuchar eso comenzó a reír a carcajadas. La menor de los Potter no apartó ni un momento la vista del _despertado_ y definitivamente fue la decisión correcta, pues el _yōma_ cambió en un segundo. Clare llamó:

–A sus flancos.

Las otras niñas se movieron veloces ya con los rasgos cambiados. El _Kakuseisha_ no perdió ni por un segundo la confianza y es que las niñas eran muy parecidas a las _Claymore_, más seguían siendo niñas.

O eso fue lo que creyó; pues la coordinación de las tres chicas le costó un brazo y él se tuvo que poner serio regresando a su forma real.

Arthur reprimió un grito de asombro y Dudle estaba por correr por su hija; más Teresa lo detuvo.

–No tío, te pondrías en peligro.

–¡Pero son niñas!

–Confíen en nosotras. No en vano hemos entrenado. –solicitó Teresa.

La puerta de La Madriguera se abrió y Molly salió junto con Theo. Teresa dejó a los adultos y avanzó rumbo a la batalla.

Clare coordinaba bien los ataques; más se notaba que aquel _yōma_ era un antiguo guerrero.

El _yõki_ de Helen y Deneve subió y sus rostros cambiaron un poco, las orejas de las dos se volvieron puntiagudas y sus dientes se transformaron en colmillos.

La velocidad del par, incrementó bastante y Clare se vio apoyada doblemente por ellas.

El despertado que asemejaba a un monstruo con varios brazos, usaba sus falanges como proyectiles, más las niñas se movían ágilmente evitando los ataques.

Al momento que Clare saltó y quiso enterrar su varita/espada en el cuello de este notó con enojo que el _yōma_ portaba un collar natural que protegía su cuello como si fuera de acero o diamante. Y su ataque fue repelido de inmediato.

La menor de las Potter Malfoy cayó sobre sus pies y se enfureció dejando que su _yõki_ aumentara... enseguida percibió una mano sobre su hombro que detuvo su molestia de un plumazo; no tuvo que girar para saber quién era...

–Yo apoyaré ese golpe. Hagámoslo juntas. Helen Deneve no dejen que el _yōma_ se mueva. –requirió Teresa.

Las chiquillas obedecieron las órdenes de su líder. Las primas Weasley movieron dinámicamente su varitas/espadas y las clavaron sobre las extremidades del _despertado_; utilizando su sobre fuerza para evitar el movimiento del monstruo. Las gemelas saltaron al mismo tiempo y Clare dio el golpe sobre ese cuello blindado, Teresa recargó su espada sobre la de su hermana y la cabeza del _Kakuseisha_ cayó cercenada...

De cierto modo las varitas espadas poseían magia y se sentía como tal, por ese motivo el sonido de aparición se escuchó poco después. Las pequeñas se miraron entre ellas. Arthur salió veloz y llamó.

–Teresa, Clare entren y quédense con Molly. Deneve, Helen ¿pueden cambiar nenas? –Todas las peques obedecieron al mago mayor.

Molly jaló a las Potter y las colocó detrás de ella. Theo se puso estratégicamente a lado de su suegra, para que Teresa y Clare no se vieran, a pesar de la curiosidad de estas por ver que estaba pasando.

Los intrusos eran dos _aurores_ y un trabajador del _Departamento del Uso indebido de la Magia_, pues las niñas eran menores de edad y combatieron fuera de las barreras de la casa Weasley.

El hombre del Ministerio fue hacia Arthur. Los _aurores_ seguían revisando los restos de la batalla.

–Hubo una infracción sentida desde este lugar, señor...

–Arthur Weasley del _Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Artefactos Muggle_.

–Oh un colega, entonces esto será más fácil, sabe que...

–Lo sé, lo sé, pero mis nietas se asustaron cuando apareció ese monstruo y usaron sus varitas de entrenamiento.

Uno de los de capa azul, se acercó al pelirrojo y lo observó admirado.

–¡¿Fue usted?! ¡¿Él que se deshizo de este monstruo?!

Arthur sonrió nervioso y contestó:

–Con ayuda de mi yerno, ven Dudle.

El aludido se acercó y entre los dos _explicaron_ como acabaron con el _yōma_.

Molly metió a las Potter a la casa y le siguió Theo que ya llevaba a Deneve de la mano. La chimenea se escuchó un instante luego.

Harry y Draco llegaron. Clare corrió a ellos y les relató velozmente lo sucedido. Harry buscó a su primo y a Arthur, más estos aún seguían fuera, por lo que Molly explicó:

–No te preocupes cariño, ellos están cuidando de tus hijas, como prometimos el día que las conocimos.

Draco asintió y respondió:

–Gracias por honrar el juramento.

Esa noche la cena estuvo llena de novedades y de cierto modo, los adultos tuvieron que aceptar un poco, que las infantas estaban listas para defenderse.

000

Irene le dio uno de los peluches a su hermanito en lo que sus amigas le relataban su aventura. Teresa contó todo desde su perspectiva, pues Clare jugaba con Raki sin prestar atención a otra cosa.

Fue un verano en donde hubo más entrenamiento y muchas travesuras, debían disfrutar el último antes de que las Potter entraran a Hogwarts.

...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias Ana Luisa.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo XXXII**

* * *

Y el momento que tanto temían Draco y Harry; pero que Teresa y Clare anhelaban... llegó: Su entrada a Hogwarts.

La familia completa fue a dejar a las niñas al andén, incluso un más que redondo Remus, a quien le faltaba muy poco tiempo para dar a luz, sin embargo no quiso perderse ese gran momento.

El circulo de amigas deseaban estar igualmente ahí, más los padres de estas decidieron que dejar ese momento especial solo para los cercanos a las gemelas, era lo correcto.

Draco fue sostenido por Harry en el instante en que la maquina comenzó a avanzar, mientras Clare y Teresa se despedían agitando las manos asomadas por una de las ventanas.

El rubio se limpió discretamente una lágrima y sintió los labios de su esposo, depositar un beso sobre su mejilla derecha.

–Draco... amor... las verás en el colegio...

–Lo sé, pero no podré ser su papá...

Harry suspiró y besó a su esposo de nuevo:

–Triste yo, que ya no los tendré a ninguno.

Draco se giró y besó profundamente a su moreno:

–Yo siempre regresó por la tarde.

Harry asintió. La pareja se abrazó y cuando el tren desapareció en el horizonte, los Malfoy y sus parejas se giraron para retirarse, rumbo a su casa; aunque Remus los convenció de pasar comer en un restaurante de ese modo el tiempo de espera no se les haría largo y Draco podría llegar a tiempo al colegio.

000

En el tren; las gemelas fueron vistas con suma curiosidad; no obstante que estas fueran amigas cercanas de una de las Sly más respetada y según los rumores ahijadas del Director y parientes de otros maestros, les dio suficiente espacio para que las tres rubias no fueran molestadas por preguntas o presencias indiscretas en su vagón.

Las tres niñas se pusieron al tanto de los acontecimientos que debían compartir de Hogwarts. Además que las Potter Malfoy habían recibido muchos consejos de sus padres y abuelos, sin olvidar a los adultos de su círculo. Clare confiaba en lo que dijo su papá... Ella amaba a su hermana y la admiraba, más deseaba pertenecer a la casa de los leones y estaba más que dispuesta a hacérselo saber al sombrero.

Cuando arribaron a los terrenos del antiguo colegio, Clare ya brincaba sobre las puntas de sus pies esperando por los carruajes y por Hagrid. Ellas pudieron ver a los _Thestrals_, pues para bien o para mal desde bebés la muerte estuvo muy cerca de ellas. Aunado a ver de nuevo a Hagrid y recordar que era protagonista de algunas de las anécdotas que su papá Harry les relataba.

El recorrido al interior incluyó la presentación de Minerva MacGonagall, que para que fuera sorpresivo, Irene no les contó.

La hora de la verdad llegó y al escuchar en el gran comedor:

–¡Teresa Potter!

Los alumnos se quedaron expectantes. La gemela mayor volteó a ver a su hermana, y le sonrió, luego avanzó con paso decidido y elegante hasta el banco, el sombrero fue colocado en su cabeza, más este no dudo ni diez segundo, para anunciar...

–¡_Slytherin_!

La casa verde y plata estalló en ovaciones y si bien hubo algunos cuchicheos entre las otras casas, no pasó a mayores, pues al momento en que Teresa tomó su lugar, se escuchó en esta ocasión:

–Clare Potter.

La niña sonrió radiantemente y caminó hacia el banco; se sentó y sintió el peso del sombrero...

–Hola... –masculló Clare– Papá dijo que...

–Oh me imagino, pequeña Potter... –susurró el sombrero a la rubita, luego anunció– ¡_Gryffindor_!

Clare saltó del banco y si no fuera por la velocidad de Severus al agarrar al sombrero, este hubiera dado en el suelo por lo impetuosa de la infanta. Quien se disculpó y caminó veloz hasta donde la casa dorada y carmín, aplaudía; pasó por donde su hermana se hallaba y le sonrió, sonrisa que para muchos dictó lo que para esas hermanas significaba la rivalidad entre casas... algo inexistente.

La cena inició luego del discurso de Severus y luego conocer las salas comunes y la primera vez que las Potter Malfoy dormían separadas; más las dos contaban con un juego de espejos que Sirius les regaló y con los cuales se encontrarían comunicadas.

El jefe de la casa Sly, no pudo resistirse a visitar a su hija en la casa de los leones y darle las buenas noches, por supuesto que con el permiso de la jefa de esa casa: Hermione Granger.

Luego se dirigió a su despacho y usó la chimenea para reunirse con su esposo y padres, y poder leer las cartas de sus pequeñas, claro que él no adelantaría noticias a ninguno.

Esa noche con los cuatro sentados cómodamente y con algunas copas y bocadillos; Harry se dispuso a leer y las risas entre Lucius y Remus no se hicieron esperar:

–¡Te lo dije Lucius!

–Sí, me ganaste. –aceptó el patriarca.

–Oh vamos papá, era algo ya escrito. –agregó Draco. Harry asintió estando de acuerdo con su esposo.

La familia celebró, a pesar de los resultados ya conocidos.

...

Las clases iniciaron y con ello el descubrimiento de las gemelas de que su papi, tía y padrino; eran profesores estrictos y muy respetados entre los alumnos, lo que les dejaba con la labor de ser sobresalientes en sus clases o en caso de Clare poner mucha atención y no distraerse con juegos.

Como esperó Irene; Teresa fue reconocida como la princesa de _Slytherin_, sobre todo al saber que era una Malfoy hija del antiguo príncipe –ahora maestro de pociones y jefe de su casa.

Clare tuvo a Teddy –su primo– y a Victorie como mentores, sin embargo ella fue valiente y no se sintió sola y se dijo que sus amigas y compinches estarían con ella en poco tiempo. Y si bien tuvo que lidiar con la fama de su papá, no era una chica tímida y tomaba con calma esas comparaciones o preguntas, sin olvidar mencionar que su papi Draco y familia ayudaron igualmente en esa victoria contra Voldemort.

De ese modo el tiempo de las gemelas Claymore en Hogwarts fue como sus padres se los prometieron, divertido, con experiencias nuevas y creando hermosos recuerdos.

Esa navidad, regresaron a Malfoy Manior con más aprendizaje y con ganas de estar cerca de su familia y su recién nacido tío... Lucian Malfoy Lupin.

El niño poseía el cabello rubio trigo y unos ojos plateados con betas ámbar, sin signo de sangre _yōma_.

Sus padres no lo dijeron, no obstante creyeron que Clare volcaría el excesivo apego que tenía por Raki en Lucian, más si bien amaba a su tío, el pequeño Black Snape seguía siendo su adoración.

En la fiesta post-navideña que el grupo hacía; los menores hicieron de los jardines y bosques de Malfoy Manior su patio de juegos; o lo que era correr y usar hechizos inofensivos, pero eficaces entre ellas.

Remus tuvo la deferencia de invitar a los Tonks, pues Teddy no había sido muy cercano a los Malfoy, más por Clare él y su familia, retomó la cercanía.

Raki quedó impresionado con los _metamorfamagos_ –madre e hijo- y se entretuvo mucho con ellos. Después de todo igualmente eran parientes.

Los cariños y animadversión habían sido dejados de lado y es que Draco deseaba que la parte materna de su familia también fuera conocida y tratada por sus hijas.

Todos quisieron celebrar como si no existieran los _yōmas_, pues si pensaban que esos seres seguían por ahí fuera la fiesta, no hubiera sido igual.

Teresa se acercó a su tía Hermione y Theo, pues no era raro que ese par se hallara reunido.

–Tíos...

Los adultos vieron a la niña y esperaron:

–Tengo curiosidad por cierta Claymore que vi hace un tiempo...

–¿Dónde la viste cariño? –preguntó Hermione.

Theodoro se preguntó, el motivo de esa curiosidad de la impávida Teresa y después de pensarlo un momento... tembló imperceptiblemente, pues si llamó la atención de la niña esa _Claymore_ poseía algo muy serio en ella.

–Hace tres años, cuando Raki nació; ella iba con un hombre que el abuelo conocía. Después le pregunté y supe que se llama Rimt.

–El jefe de los _Inefables_... –susurró Theodoro.

–Si. No sé su nombre, más tenía nuestra edad y en ese momento ella me notó sin que mi _yõki_ estuviera despierto. –siguió Teresa.

–¡¿Estás segura?! –dijo Hermione.

–He estado repasando ese instante en mi mente y a lo mejor exagero, más no lo creo. Ella llevaba cabello corto y... bueno no puede decir detalles que la distingan.

La castaña pensó en voz alta:

–De su edad... es pequeña hasta para las _Claymore_...

–Y debe ser una de las mejores, si tus sospechas van bien encaminadas... –acotó Theo.

Teresa vio a los dos investigadores y esperó:

–Averiguaremos, cariño. –prometió Hermione.

–Definitivamente. –consideró Nott.

Y es que no fueron palabras vacuas; pues luego de esa reunión Hermione y Theo se pusieron manos a la obra. Para las vacaciones de pascua; Teresa y todos los del circulo tuvieron respuestas.

Theodoro le entregó el pergamino a Hermione, pues aunque los dos trabajaban a la par en las indagaciones; a él no se le daba tan bien hablar en público, como a la castaña.

–Pues algunos saben sobre lo que Teresa nos pidió hace unos meses; aprovechamos las vacaciones para ponernos a ello. Para los que no saben, debo contarles que... –Hermione les dijo sobre la Claymore y con todos al tanto, continuó su explicación– Pensamos que sería más hermético el tema sobre ella, más para nuestra sorpresa no fue difícil dar con muchos rumores sobre sus acciones e incluso recibimos información de una antigua amiga de Theodoro; –Rafaela seguía en contacto con el Nott y es que por las circunstancias tan parecidas entre los dos, hubo algo así como una amistad– y considerando que lo que descubrimos nos compete a todos, los citamos aquí.

Se hallaban en la residencia Nott. Charlie sintió que Deneve se acercaba a él y la abrazó; su hija a veces se sentía algo temerosa por la suerte de sus amigas las gemelas, y el destino tan importante que ellas tenían.

–Pues la guerrera se llama Priscilla, fue llevada a la organización cuando tenía once años, perdió a toda su familia (padre, madre, hermana y hermano) devorados por un _yōma_, fue de las ciudades _muggles_, pero su familia y ella son magos..., fueron.

–Rafaela asegura que hay un secreto en cómo fue que ella sobrevivió, realmente ella mató al monstruo que era su padre..., sin embargo hay más, y eso no pudimos descubrirlo. –intervino Theo.

Ron tenía abrazada a Miria y ambos veían con admiración a Hermione que continuó:

–Recolectamos testimonios de los magos y brujas que la vieron _trabajar_, y si bien hubo admiración por los imperceptible que fueron su cacerías, igualmente es temida por su impresionante perfección... –Hermione vio a Teresa que arrullaba a Lucian que se encontraba en su moisés– Tenías razón cariño, ella es una de las más fuertes _Claymore_, a pesar de su edad y poco tiempo de haber comenzado con su actividad, de hecho también nos comentó Rafaela que, existe el rumor que ya es la numero uno o por lo menos le falta poco para serlo.

–Ya la recuerdo –dijo Clare– Era la que estuvo en el banco.

Harry vio a Draco y este pareció quedarse pensando, buscando la imagen de ese día.

Teresa fijo la mirada en su tío y suspiró antes de comentar:

–Es muy joven y tiene un pasado terrible, más vi algo más en sus ojos, como muchas de las guerreras..., pero ella no me da confianza.

Los adultos temblaron, pues esa afirmación de Teresa los hizo recordar que los _Kakuseishas_ eran _Claymore_ despertados.

–Lo que podemos hacer, dentro de nuestras actividades es no perder su pista. –decretó Harry.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo; Severus volteó a ver a su hija e hijo y los otros padres lo imitaron; esa guerra final se notaba muy cercana y ahora rogaría a Merlín porque la nueva _amenaza_, no lo llegara a serlo.

...

Como se prometió aquella tarde; Priscilla fue seguida o por lo menos sus acciones fueron monitoreadas y no solo por los _Inefables_, los adultos se turnaron, a veces el matrimonio unido o solo un miembro, buscando las huellas de la chica.

En esa ocasión y con ruegos poniendo cara de cacharro, Clare logró que Harry la llevara en un viaje relámpago a Alemania, donde el moreno tuvo una reunión de negocios en un restaurante, sin dejar de vigilar a su nena que comía un aperitivo en lo que él se le unía poco después para comer juntos, antes de tomar el _Traslador_ a Londres mágico.

Harry vio como Clare sumergió la cucharilla en la Rote Grütze* y se lo llevó a la boca; rió divertido.

–Mi amor, tranquila.

–¿Podemos pedir otra papá? –Harry pareció pensarlo y Clare rogó– Por favor papi...

Harry asintió y de pronto tuvo los brazos llenos de Clare:

–¡Eres el mejor!

El de ojos verdes besó el cabello rubio de su hijita y esperó el chillido emocionado de esta, sin embargo eso no llegó, pues Clare veía a una figura parada en la acera que los miraba a través del cristal. Clare sintió ese escrutinio como una amenaza, y dejó salir un poco de _yõki_ permitiendo que sus ojos plateados brillaran; más Harry la detuvo...

–No cariño, ella no nos está amenazando. Sabíamos que estaría por aquí _trabajando_..., por eso vinimos.

–Papá... ella no me agrada.

Harry vio a la _Claymore_. Priscilla los había mirado, sin embargo el exleón no sintió que fuera de mala forma, si no más como una mirada de anhelo, pero cuando Clare reaccionó, la joven guerrera frunció levemente el ceño, no obstante fue llamada por un _Inefable_ que iba llegando y ya no reaccionó.

Harry vio a la niña seguir al mago, sin dejar de sentir como Clare lo apretaba contra sí. Potter besó el cabello de su hija y la calmó acariciando su espalda.

–Ya pasó.

Clare se calmó y dio un suspiró; como padre sabía los temores de sus hijas o por lo menos los mayores. Teresa temía no poder protegerlos, a todos ellos; Clare le asustaba... no ser tan fuerte como su gemela y no ser de ayuda para esta.

Harry le susurró con amor a su hija menor:

–Termina tu postre mi amor.

Clare ya no pidió doble ración. De regreso a Inglaterra y a su hogar, cada uno buscó a su confidente y relató el hecho. Draco se sentó en las piernas de su esposo y lo orilló a abrazarle.

–La guerrera no hizo nada cuando vio a Clare reaccionar, tal vez... hay esperanza.

–Deseo creer eso; ella más bien se notaba... melancólica.

–La pobre tuvo que ver morir a su familia y matar a su padre para sobrevivir...

–Si. Es muy triste.

El rubio sintió como su moreno se relajaba y se incorporó para guiarlo al cuarto de baño; los elfos les habían alistado uno relajante. Draco dejó a Harry dentro de la gran tina y él fue veloz a escribir una nota a Hermane y Theo, relatando la situación. Ahora debían ser más discretos en su pesquisas o no hacerlas tan seguido.

000

Clare se acomodó en la cama con el cabello siendo cepillado por Rose y Teresa, preguntó:

–¿Qué pasó?

La menor contó su encuentro con Priscilla y al terminar Rose las dejó a solas.

Teresa se sentó en el sillón y atrajo a su gemela en un abrazo:

–Papá no iba a ser lastimado...

–Tuve miedo...

–...

– ¡¿Y si yo no podía protegerlo?! –Lloró Clare.

Teresa limpió las lágrimas de su gemela:

–No seas llorona; no eres diferente a mí, recibiste el mismo entrenamiento... hermanita yo confió en ti.

Clare se aferró a su gemela y dejó que esta la consolara, afortunadamente la pequeña tenía escondida la cabeza en el cuello de su hermana, pues no vio el rictus sombrío y feroz que por primera vez cambió el rostro sereno de _Teresa la sonriente, _pensando en que cobraría caro por esas lágrimas de su hermanita.

...

Para fortuna de los que conformaban el círculo cercano de las _Claymore_ nacidas; durante tres años Priscilla cumplió con su labor eficientemente y si bien no la enviaron a cazar a los _Kakuseishas_, fue por la precaución de Rimt que no confiaba en que la chica se controlara; él deseaba más tiempo de experiencia; a pesar del evidente poder de Priscilla.

000

Isley avanzó sin ocultar su presencia; Rigardo le siguió, a su lado como siempre.

–¿Por qué ahora? –cuestionó el _Kakuseisha_ león.

–Creo que dejé mucho tiempo que los magos creyeran que podían seguir con su vida, ignorando mi presencia.

–Pero son...

–Que mejor demostración de mi poder, al destruir el futuro del mundo mágico.

Rigardo no respondió, para él hace mucho tiempo todos los magos y brujas solo eran carne.

000

Los años solo afianzaron su posición en el colegió y ahora su equipo se les unía. Clare caminó feliz acompañada por sus tres mejores amigas. Teresa e Irene detrás de ellas; como siempre observando a su alrededor.

Viendo al grupo, Dudle sintió el abrazó de Fred.

–Ella ya no estará con nosotros... –se lamentó el rubio.

–Regresa en vacaciones y hará amigos o bueno, se divertirá.

–No me digas que le diste el mapa...

Fred no respondió, en cambio le guiñó un ojo a Harry. Dudle solo deseó que Severus no expulsara a Helen... tan pronto.

Clare regresó de nuevo, para comerse a besos a Raki ante de correr de nuevo al expreso.

Draco cargó al niño de seis años y le hizo cosquillas.

–¿Quién será mi yerno? –bromeaba el rubio.

Harry rodó los ojos. Sirius sonrió cómplice; Severus optó por suspirar resignado.

Lucian en brazos de su padre, preguntó.

–¿Qué es yedno?

Lucius rodó los ojos. Remus le respondió a su querubín.

–Es ser un muy buen amigo.

Lucian asintió muy convencido.

–Oh sip, Raki es yedno de todos.

Lucius sonrió divertido.

La máquina estaba llenándose poco a poco y el grupo de niñas aun recibía algunas instrucciones.

Teresa alzó la vista e Irene masculló.

–¡Malditos _Dementores_, no me digas que...!

Teresa no contestó, en su lugar sacó su varita y esta, luego de un movimiento se transformó en una gran espada.

–¡Papá! –Harry corrió hasta su hija– Viene una gran cantidad de _yōmas_... No. son _Kakuseishas_, saca a todos de aquí.

–¡Podemos irnos también, sin que ustedes deban combatir! –exclamó el moreno.

Teresa no se movió.

–Papá, no todos lo lograran a tiempo y... creo que la magia ya quiere terminar con esto.

Harry suspiró y se movió alertando a todos, por supuesto que al ver reaccionar y cambiar a las otras niñas, todos quisieron hacer lo mismo que el moreno, convencerlas de huir, Helen, Miria y Deneve solo tenían once años, Teresa y Clare catorce, Irene se despedía ese años de Hogwarts. Más el convencimiento no pudo ser, pues tuvieron que ayudar en la evacuación de la estación. Draco recordó ese día, ese en el que la vida de sus niñas cambió. Ahora también en ese lugar la escena se repetía. Y es que el huir ya no era posible, están rodeados y si se iban mucha gente sería comida.

Un poco de alivio para los padres de esas pequeñas llegó en un grupo de _Claymore_... con Priscilla a la cabeza.

...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias Ana Luisa y mil disculpas por no actualizar antes.

*Rote Grütze

La compota de frutas rojas es uno de los postres más típicos de la cocina alemana. La receta clásica lleva frambuesa y grosella. También se le pueden agregar fresas, moras o murtillas. Este postre suele ser servido con salsa o helado de vainilla, o con crema chantilly.


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo XXXIII**

* * *

Las niñas tenían miedo, desde luego eso no se podía evitar; no obstante las mayores ponían el ejemplo y se colocaron estratégicamente cubriendo a las tres menores.

Los padres de todas ellas, no se movieron del andén; solo enviaron a Remus a la mansión y eso con ayuda de los elfos para que se llevara a Raki y a Lucian. Sabían que no es que pudieran enfrentarlos, sin embargo como fuera deseaban poner su granito de arena en esa batalla y si la perdían... querían estar junto a sus niñas hasta el final.

Los _despertados_ que comandaba Isley caminaron en forma humana hasta el andén y las barreras mágicas no significaron nada para ellos. Muchos sonidos de aparición se escucharon alguno de la gente que escapaba con ayuda de Harry y los otros, los terceros de los _aurores_ arribando, por desgracia poco o nada podían hacer contra los guerreros _yōmas_ que fueron cambiando azuzados por el olor de la comida.

000

Rubel y Ermita, fueron los que acompañarían a las _Claymore_; ellos apareciéndose cada vez sin dejar de seguir a las guerreras que iban corriendo velozmente y que afortunadamente ya estaban sobre las vías y con la mira puesta en la horda que rodeaba la estación.

Los _despertados_ viendo que su alimento se escapaba, no tardaron en cernirse sobre la multitud; algunos fueron veloces en agarrar a algún mago o bruja para devorarlo o eso creyeron; más algunas figuras se los impidieron, cercenando miembros a su paso.

Isley se abrió marcha hasta la plataforma y ahí la vio... ella la infanta que aun siendo una bebé los enfrentó a él y a Luciela; no había duda, esas facciones imperturbables y el escrutinio que ella hizo al instante en que lo sintió, le corroboró sus sospechas.

Una adolescente con hermosas facciones y una guerrera impresionante. Isley lo supo desde que sintió su nacimiento... si vivieran en otro mundo o tiempo, él hubiera buscado verse reflejados en eso ojos plateados..., más eso solo fue una quimera y ella en ese momento se colocó en posición de combate encarándolo, sin mostrar ningún reconocimiento o emoción.

Rigardo rió divertido al ver que las únicas que parecían defender ese lugar, era un grupo de niñas. Incluso vio como una de las mayores, pretendía enfrentar a Isley.

Rigardo se puso entre la chica y su líder, se cruzó de brazos y bostezó.

–Es mejor que me dejen pasar sin intentar nada, si lo hacen haré que su muerte sea rápida y sin dolor... o no mucho.

Los _yōmas_ continuaban tratando de agarrar a algún aperitivo, más los magos y brujas, los de azul y el círculo de amigos de los Potter Malfoy, detenían con _bombardas_, _Confringo_ o cualquier hechizo que sirviera para evitar las garras, púas o colmillos de esos seres.

Hermione y Theo habían convocado partes de la estructura para cubrir los cuerpos de sus cercanos y de ese modo, no estar tan expuestos. Por desgracia a pesar de los esfuerzos algunos _aurores_ habían sido devorados frente a sus ojos, igual que algunos civiles que no pudieron escapar a tiempo.

Irene miró hacia donde el grupo de adultos luchaba y vio que su padre estaba en las primeras filas, no volteó, mas aclaró:

–Voy con ellos.

Teresa asintió y ordenó:

–¡Formación _crup_, ahora!

Las niñas se movieron al mismo tiempo y con Clare delante y las otras cuatro a su lados comenzaron la ofensiva como entrenaron; sus movimientos eran veloces y precisos, siempre hacia adelante y por debajo de los pies de los _yōmas_, estrategia basada en el ataque de un crup, –para ser exactos el de Deneve, uno llamado colacuerno. Las extremidades inferiores de la primera fila de _despertados,_ fueron cortadas de tajo y si bien podría ser reunidas, eso les llevaría tiempo, el mismo que Irene y Miria usaban para cortar cabezas.

Y es que el grupo de Isley no esperaba que hubiera defensa en ese lugar, mucho menos una acostumbrada a luchar con _yōmas_, y por eso el asalto de las defensoras tuvo más éxito.

Teresa no se movió ni para vigilar las acciones; confiaba en Clare e Irene. Mientras ella no podía perder de vista a ese par, ambos líder y mano derecha respectivamente.

Y si bien las niñas eran una barrera, estaban muchos _yōmas_ y no tardarían en ser superadas, pues el cansancio les estaba llegando.

Deneve movió su filo y cortó el tendón de una de las grandes garras de un reptil, o lo intentó, pues la espada se quedó atorada. La niña se quedó estática, miró a su alrededor buscado a sus amigas, más todos se hallaban luchando. La gran cabeza del _despertado_ se inclinó y se fue acercando a la pequeña, ella sintió el fétido aliento antes de que este fuera alejado por un gran pedazo de estructura metálica, las varitas de Theodoro y Charlie, aun en ristre después de que unieran fuerzas para mover ese gran bloque para proteger a su hija.

El _yōma_ quedó algo desorientado por el golpe, más eso no lo detuvo y retomó sus intenciones, ahora dirigidas a comerse al par de magos. Deneve se alteró y su cuerpo dejó salir el _yõki_, sus colmillos y orejas crecieorn, y sus brazos se pusieron más nervudos para terminar de dar ese tajo, que se había quedado a medias, el pie fue cortado y Deneve se dirigió al otro, pero alguien le llevó la delantera escindiéndolo; un par de espadas cruzadas hicieron el trabajo; su portadora –llevando una en cada mano–, una guerrera que vio a la niña y con voz grave, dijo:

–Eres debilucha..., pero hiciste un gran esfuerzo.

Deneve frunció el ceño, más la _Claymore_ de aspecto rudo y grande, rió divertida.

–Soy Undine y vengo con el grupo de _Claymore_, pero tú eres muy joven como para estar aquí, regresa a tu base. –dijo la _Claymore_, sin embargo no veía posible que nadie pudiera dejar ese lugar.

–No soy...

Deneve se detuvo a tiempo de decir algo y optó por verificar a sus padres. Con las _Claymore_ ya en el lugar, había más posibilidades de ganar.

Theodoro vio a su hija y si bien deseó correr y abrazarla, sabía que los _yōmas_ solo esperaban la oportunidad de cazar a uno de ellos para comérselo. Charlie vio a Deneve y esta agitó la mano en su dirección.

–Ella está bien. Esa grandota le ayudó.

–Charlie... –regañó Theo.

–¿Qué? No miento, ella es muy grande y fuerte, mira que llevar dos espadas...

–Eso es extraño.

–¿Por qué?

–Según nuestras investigaciones, las espadas están hechas para distinguir a cada una de las _Claymore_, e igualmente se colocan en las tumbas de estas cuando mueren..., mira... ambas espadas llevan un signo diferente.

–¿O sea que una no es de ella?

Theo asintió, eso era curioso, sin embargo los dos dejaron de lado ese pensamiento, enfrascados en esconderse sin dejar de vigilar a su pequeña que fue _adoptada_ por _Undine la de las espadas gemelas_ y la llevaba cerca de ella.

Deneve, caminó y peleó un poco cerca de la gran Claymore, más la dejó, al ver que sus amigas y primas se reunían de nuevo; esta vez viendo como Clare peleaba contra Rigardo.

000

En el castillo, las malas noticias arribaron y Severus se sintió morir, sus hijos y esposo estaban en la estación. Incluso algunos de sus maestros que llevaban a sus hijas al expreso.

Sabía que ir era un suicidio, pero no podía dejar a su familia lidiar con ese peligro, solos.

Convocó su maletín, lo empequeñeció, agarró una escoba y se elevó en el cielo rumbo al andén; aparecerse sería imposible y más peligroso, por lo que como pocas veces, voló raudo y peligrosamente.

000

El _Kakuseisha_ de ojos plateados, pensó que sería divertido destrozar a la chica frente a los ojos de eso sobrevivientes que parecían estar muy pendiente de ellos; pero al primer golpe de garras que fue detenido, tuvo que admitir que eso no sería tan fácil como creyó.

Isley no se movió, pues deseaba admirar paso a paso el desarrollo de ese combate, habían sido años en los que no vio a esa guerrera –él la veía como una, dijeran lo que dijeran– ni supo nada de ella.

Rigardo gruñó al notar que había una chica más y por el parecido, muy cercana a la que ya pelaba con él.

Aun jadeando Clare llegó con Teresa.

–Han llegado las Claymore.

–Sin embargo no hay que confiarnos; y si nuestros papás y los otros no quieren irse, debemos protegerlos.

–Pues no creo que sea ya una decisión irse o no. Ya no pueden salir o desaparecerse sin que sea vulnerables o pueden _escindirse_.

–Lo sé.

–Ese otro; es uno de los _Abisales_... verdad.

–Sí, es Isley del Norte el único varón entre los tres _abisales_.

–Ya. Pues no se ha movido, eso es bueno.

Teresa estuvo de acuerdo con su hermana menor, era muy bueno que Isley no estuviera atacando, más no sabían cuánto duraría su pasividad.

Isley vio a la menor de las Potter Malfoy analizándola, era muy fuerte se notaba, más no fue su esencia la que lo llamó desde su nacimiento; pero supo que era gemela de la otra guerrera.

Teresa volteó unos segundos para buscar a su padres. Draco le regresó la mirada, Harry no pudo hacerlo, pues protegía a su esposo, a Hermione y un grupo pequeño de estudiantes; sosteniendo con magia una paredes de lo que parecía un vagón. Ron ayudaba también.

Teresa se giró de nuevo y llamó.

–Vamos Clare.

–¿Formación Potter Malfoy...? –preguntó la menor y Teresa asintió.

Al unísono se movieron de frente, si Rigardo se movía para su izquierda o derecha ambas estaban listas para cortarlo.

Rigardo gruñó y es que no le agradaba usar su forma _Kakuseisha_, pero tuvo que usarla al sentir que los golpes de las dos rubias estaban cada vez más cerca de herirlo.

El gran León apareció y sus garras se volvieron casi imposibles de evitar. Rigardo se movió y su libido subió enormemente, ansiaba una buena pelea y esas niñas –milagrosamente– se la estaban dando.

Rigardo mostró su dentadura y es que no en vano llevaba años como _Kakuseisha_ y no dejó pasar esa mirada entre la rubia de cabello largo y el mago rubio que luchaba más allá. El _león_ dio un gran saltó y en el aire lanzó una de su garras las cuales salieron disparadas como saetas sin separarse de su mano.

Isley discernió las intenciones de su mano derecha y reaccionó para darle ventaja avanzó y cambiando una de su manos en una larga espada de hielo atacó a Teresa. La chica detuvo el golpe y no retrocedió, esperaba ese momento y estaba lista; dejaría a su gemela a cargo de ese _León_.

Clare gritó al ver hacia donde iba dirigido el embate de Rigardo, se giró veloz para detenerlo...; Draco volteó al escuchar a su hija y vio como en cámara lenta como esos apéndices iban como cuchillos en pos de él.

Clare susurraba, como rogándole a sus piernas...

–Más, más rápido, más velocidad...

Draco cerró los ojos; pero el dolor nunca llegó, sin embargo si sintió un peso sobre él... Abrió los ojos y vio a...

Harry lo protegía con su cuerpo. El moreno alzó la vista y preguntó...

–¿Es...tás... bien... cari...?

El de ojos verdes ya no pudo hablar, pues escupió sangre. Draco sintió que su esposo se desvanecía y gritó alterado.

–¡No Harry!

Pero entre lágrimas se concentró y usó su magia para intentar curar esas heridas en el costado, pierna derecha y hombro derecho de su moreno. Hermione dejó que Ron y Fred se hicieran cargo de su defensa, ayudados por Dudle y se unió al rubio para intentar curar a Harry.

Clare gritó y en medio de ese llamado, su voz se convirtió en un gruñido:

–¡Te mataré!

La adolescente cortó los apéndices que intentaba rematar a su padre; y correteó a Rigardo sin darle descanso, sus piernas sintieron la urgencia de más velocidad y cambiaron; a unas parecidas a las de... un ciervo, estrechas y agiles para saltar y correr.

Isley sin dejar de ver a Teresa le murmuró a esta:

–¿No deberías detener el cambio de tu hermana? Puedes dejar esta batalla, habrá más tiempo, aun son jóvenes.

–...

Al no recibir respuesta ni un gesto de parte de la chica, Isley presionó:

–¿No deberías estar preocupada porque tu hermana se transfigure en un _Kakuseisha_?

–No somos tan débiles para _arrodillarnos_ tan fácilmente.

Isley vio con asombro el orgullo y arrogancia de esa chica y si aún hubiera tenido un corazón humano estaría latiendo como loco.

000

Priscilla actuó lo eficientemente que le pidieron, acabando con varios guerreros del norte, sin embargo a pesar de lo ocupada que estaba, se dio cuenta que estaban perdiendo varias guerreras y también que había algunas que no reconoció, pues no llevaban uniforme, pero al revisar con más precisión; dio con la respuesta: Esas gemelas ya las conocía y las otras niñas, parecían pelear muy parecido a ellas o incluso esperando sus órdenes. Hace años que había preguntado y supo que esas rubias tan parecidas a ellas como _Claymore_, no lo eran si no que eran hijas de dos magos, uno el mismísimo héroe Harry Potter el otro –de quien heredaron esa apariencia– Draco Malfoy; una larga extirpe de herencia mágica, pero lo extraño era que... luchaban con espadas.

Priscilla dejó el campo de batalla inclinándose por lo que consideró lo más urgente, deshacerse del líder y por eso se acercó a donde la chica Potter luchaba contra Isley.

000

–Más veloz, más...

Fue el mantra de Clare, al cazar a Rigardo. Irene la apoyó, evitando que el león llegara hasta donde se habían reunido su familia con los otros sobrevivientes.

Harry obtuvo algunos vendajes burdos, pero muy eficaces, deteniendo el sangrado. Draco lo tenía sobre sus piernas; mientras Hermione revisaba a los otros heridos.

000

Severus vio a las moles desde lejos y si bien igualmente observó varios caídos, aun los que quedaban era una amenaza.

El Director aceleró, en un último esfuerzo y logró llegar al lugar; una cola o lo que parecía algo escamoso y largo se cernió sobre él. Al mismo tiempo _Flora la cortavientos_ seccionó a la amenaza y vio al mago con el ceño fruncido, estaba por gritarle, pero Irene llamó:

–¡Papá; Tío Harry está herido!

Flora brincó y agarró como si fuera algo sin peso alguno, a Severus.

–Vamos yo lo llevo. Si es médico debe ayudar.

Snape, no dijo nada, a decir verdad estaba impresionado, por el caos reinante.

Flora dejó a salvo al mago y se reunió a la reyerta de nueva cuenta.

Snape fue estrujado por un Sirius sucio y cansado, pero vivo y sin heridas, solo unos cuantos rasguños. Severus se dispuso a trabajar en Harry, antes de que su hija y esposo le recriminaran su llegada. Al no ver a Raki ni a Remus o Lucian supuso que ellos si habían escapado, y se sintió aliviado.

000

Clare alcanzó la velocidad de Rigardo y sonrió feral al cortar un brazo de este. Rigardo lanzó sus garras para recuperar su brazo y conectárselo de nuevo, más Irene no se lo permitió y con su espada deshizo la extremidad.

–¡Maldita bruja! –exclamó Rigardo.

Clare no le dio cuartel al _despertado_ y sin soltar su espada arremetía contra este; Irene y Helen se le unieron y pronto el _León_ fue acorralado, aun sin poder creer que unas mocosas lo estuvieran cazando.

Rugió y atacó, pero Clare ya estaba en su límite y muy furiosa por lo que le hizo a sus padres, así, que con dos tajos limpios lo partió a la mitad desde el cuello, hasta el estómago.

000

Las niñas estaban fatigadas, al igual que las _Claymore_; Deneve aun miraba atónita el cuerpo inerte de la guerrera que le ayudó. Undine yacía partida a la mitad cerca del último _Kakuseisha_ que derrotó. La niña llegó hasta el cuerpo y recogió una de las espadas usándola en su mano izquierda.

Helen se limpiaba el sudor de su carita y su estómago gruñía, pero todo eso lo dejó de lado viendo que sus padres estaban bien y a salvo.

Miria sintió una mano sobre su hombro y al alzar la vista, vio a una _Claymore_ de bellas facciones.

–Soy Galatea, me llaman _Ojos de Dios_. Y vi cómo te mueves, eres muy rápida, pero astuta; se ve que piensas detenidamente tus movimientos.

–Gracias.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre?

–Miria Weasley Granger.

–Miria... _La fantasmagórica Miria_.

La niña se sonrojó, y vio como la _Claymore_ retomaba la lucha. Ella por su parte vio con preocupación que Clare aun no volvía a su apariencia humana. Y Teresa luchaba junto a otra guerrera como de su edad, contra ese monstruoso ser.

000

Isley fu cambiando conforme los embates se lo exigieron; ese par de chicas eran muy fuertes. Terminó en su forma de centauro de hielo y sus saetas se dispusieron acabar con todo a su alrededor.

Teresa se concentró en esa lucha y sus movimientos adquirieron maestría y agilidad; usó su velocidad y atacó las extremidades del centauro. Priscilla se dirigió a la cabeza de Isley y usó su titánica fuerza para asestar golpes contundentes. Teresa percibió un golpe de uno de los cuartos traseros del monstruo, pero logró esquivarlo. Y del mismo saltó, se impulsó al estómago desprotegido del centauro abriéndolo. Isley perdió el equilibrio y Priscilla actuó veloz cortando la yugular de este. Teresa salió de debajo de este y cortó la parte trasera del cuello, las espadas chocaron a medio camino, al instante en que la cabeza del líder del Norte caía inerte, pero con lo que parecía una sonrisa plasmada en su boca.

El grupo de magos y brujas al ver esa escena gritaron aliviados. Draco besó la frente de Harry y le susurró...

–Ganaron cariño, nuestras hijas ganaron.

El moreno sonrió tenuemente. Teresa sacudió su espada y estaba por volverla varita, cuando sintió una mirada dura sobre ella. Priscilla cuestionó:

–¿Qué eres?

–...

Teresa ni se inmutó, en cambio volteó a ver a su gemela que aun gruñía, pero sin soltar su hierro. Teresa llamó con autoridad...

–Terminamos. –decretó y luego vio a su hermana menor– Clare, regresa...

El _yõki_ de Teresa salió por primera vez en ese día. Al mismo instante las niñas de once años cambiaron a su apariencia normal, Clare tardó un poco, pero lo logró igualmente.

Todo pareció concluir... ¿o no?

000

Retirados del lugar, sin perderlo de vista. Rubel se removió con temor. Ermita preguntó:

–¿Qué sucede?

–Priscilla usó su _yõki_ al luchar contra Isley, pero ahora lo aumento como nunca lo había hecho antes.

–¡¿_Dementores_?!

000

Priscilla sintió ese _yõki_, ese monstruoso y poderoso _yõki_. Ni siquiera el _Abisal_ que cayó hacía unos minutos la hizo sentir todo eso.

La psique de Priscilla regresó a su pasado a ese terrible suceso de su niñez; ese monstruo comiéndose a su familia, a la cabeza del que fue su padre rodando por el suelo por su propia mano.

La chica gritó antes de girar su espada contra Teresa:

–¡Eres una de ellos! ¡Eres unos de eso _yōma_ devorahumanos!

Teresa frunció el ceño. Los presentes se quedaron patidifusos ante la más que alocada afirmación de esa _Claymore_. Las guerreras sobrevivientes se dieron cuenta que la numero uno estaba sobrepasando su límite y corrieron a detenerla.

Las alarmas sonaron en la cabeza de los _Inefables,_ lo que Rimt siempre temió estaba muy cerca de suceder... el _Despertar_ de Priscilla.

...

* * *

Y casi llegamos al final y te agradezco mucho tus comentarios Ana Luisa, ya no me siento sola en esta historia


End file.
